Lonesome Hearts
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: Erik and Christine meet in a place called Heaven. Modern Day.
1. Pastry Disaster

**Lonesome Hearts**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**Copyright 2006**

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my 9th phic! I know that the last thing I should be doing is taking on another story, but all of the others are going good and I just could not resist. I have already fallen in love with this Erik and Christine and I hope you all do, too. So please let me know what you all think!

**Pairing**: E/C

**Rating**: M, you have been warned.

**Universe**: Modern Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the _Phantom of the Opera_, the only ones I take full credit on are the ones you do not recognize! So Please read and review.

**Chapter One**: **Pastry Disaster**

"Two dollars and fifty cents, Mrs. Landress."

Christine smiled at the eighty year old woman as she searched her purse for the amount Christine had indicated. Mrs. Landress was a regular customer at the Daae Delights Bakery and she had come in every day without fail for the past ten years, and had known Christine since she was a tiny baby. Handing over the money Christine gave the older woman her regular, a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Thank you, dear, it looks wonderful, just like always," Mrs. Landress said with a warm smile that seemed to cover her entire wrinkled face to give her a warm, welcoming glow. Christine smiled and came out from around the counter, helping the old woman to her seat like she did every morning. One of the perks about owning a bakery like this was the people. Christine loved people and living in a small town like they did it was very easy to know everyone as well as you would know family.

Mrs. Landress took Christine's hand when they reached her table and she motioned for her to sit down. For an eighty year old woman she sure knew how to talk. Christine would not prefer it any other way. One could learn much from those with more worldly experiences.

"Have you heard, Chrissy?"

Christine smiled and shook her head. Far from wisdom, this woman loved her gossip, she lived and thrived on it, and she had to make sure that she kept everyone informed about what was happening in town, from what color the Olsen's had painted their house, to who had not said a word of welcome to her when she had been walking down the street.

"I have not heard anything new lately, what is it?"

Mrs. Landress smiled and looked at the young woman fondly.

"I've always liked you, Chrissy. You're a good girl, you listen when an old gal like me has something to say."

Christine smiled and waited for the woman to continue her story. She was the only one that Christine would allow to call her 'Chrissy'. Coming from Mrs. Landress it sounded like an endearment. From other people it made her feel like a child. She was anything but.

"A man has just moved into town!"

Christine's eyes flew to the other womans in surprise. What had she just said? A man had moved into their old, little town? She had expected her to tell her something like who has been gaining far to much weight, or something along those lines. But this was far from what she would have ever guessed. Intrigued, she leaned forward a little more.

"A man?"

"Yes, a man! Could you imagine? Nothing like this has happened in years!"

"When did he come to town?" Christine asked. Why was she barely hearing about this now? Something like this was big news. No one had moved into this place for at least ten years. Christine was so curious she was nearly fidgeting in her seat.

"Late yesterday evening. Seems he went and bought the old Miller house!"

"The Miller house?"

That place had been bordered up since Christine was ten years old at least! Who in their right mind would buy a house that needed so much work? Not only that, it was on the very outskirts of town, a good mile, a long distance when everything was usually only a few minutes away.

"Yes, and from what I have been told he is a city boy through and through."

"Handsome?" Christine just had to ask. Looks, however, meant very little to her.

"Can't say. I have people telling me yes and others saying something is wrong with him."

"Wrong with him? What do you mean?"

"No idea, honey, but I did hear mention of a mask or some such thing. Sounds like a bunch of rubish if you ask me. You know how much everyone in this town likes to exagerate."

Christine nodded, but was still curious to know who this man was and how she was going to find out.

"Christine?"

She was broken from her thoughts when one of the children that loved her cookies came in and stood by the register. She excused herself from Mrs. Landress and went to help her customer, the thoughts of this new man on her mind. Their little town, appropriately named Heaven, was one of the smallest anyone could say they had ever been to. They had none of the big department stores everyone seemed to have and they did not even have a movie theater. Christine, though, would never have it any other way. She had been to the city before, and had not liked it very much. It was crowded, loud, and the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that you could not see the stars. Here in Heaven the stars were always brightly shining over head and it was one of the simple pleasures in life that she knew she could not live without.

"Chocolate chip, Alex?" Christine asked the little boy in front of her. He nodded. His dark, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and sweet disposition, had made him one of her favorites. That was why she never charged him for his cookie. She knew his parents were going through a rough time financially and they did not have money to give him for a cookie. Alex never forgot to thank her every day with a hug and a whispered thanks.

"Thanks, Christine!" he said before dashing out of the room. Mrs. Landress smiled and shook her head. She had never met anyone quite like Christine Daae in her entire life, and that was not an exaggeration. Since the time she was a little girl she had always been the sweetest, most kind hearted child she had ever laid eyes on. Always saying please and thank you and her smile could just light up a room. Now, at the age of twenty, was no different. Everyone was quite taken with her in Heaven and she seemed to make friends easily without any effort whatsoever.

"Mrs. Landress, could you watch the shop for a moment? I have some rolls ready to come out of the oven!"

When the older woman gave her consent she dashed to the back room, having completely forgotten about the cinammon roles she had left baking. Opening up the stove she gave a sigh of relief. They were not burnt. They smelled wonderful and she smiled gently. This was one of the things her father had passed down to her before he had passed away, his love of baking. He had taught her every secret he had to make the perfect pastry, and she would always be thankful. If she had not liked baking so much she would have closed this place up long ago and moved somewhere else. But this place was a part of her and she could never imagine herself leaving it behind her forever. It was a piece of her father, and God knew how much she missed him!

Had it really only been four years since his passing? That had been one of the most horrible days of her life and she remembered it like it was yesterday. It seemed her father had been sick for a very long time and had never had the courage or the heart to tell her. The last thing he wanted, he said that day, was to see her worry about him when he had been fine up until that moment. And Christine, in her innocence had believed her dad would always be there for her. He was the only one she had left, now the angels had him and she would give anything just to see him smile one more time.

"Don't start, Christine," she whispered to herself, wiping a tear from her eye, angry at herself. Her father would not want her to be sad, he had always said one of the things he loved most about her was her smile. "I'll smile for you, Daddy, I will..."

"Christine! Customer!"

She heard Mrs. Landress shout but she had already heard the little bell on the door that tinkled every time someone came in. Wiping the tears from her eyes she set the rolls down and took out some of her famous white frosting.

"Just a moment! I will be right with you!"

She lathered the rolls with extra frosting, that part being her favorite of any pastry. She loved the aroma baked goods seemed to leave the room in and it caused a smile to come to her face and it warmed her heart.

"Christine, a customer! _Hurry up_!"

She frowned. What in the world was Mrs. Landress' rush? She had said she would be right there! Curious, Christine grabbed her tray of cinnamon rolls and headed back into the bakery after calling that she would be right there. She went through the doors backwards so they would open and was glad that the rolls looked so good. She was thinking about this mystery man when she turned...and ran straight into her waiting customer...

Christine gasped in dispair when she and the customer fell back onto the floor, landing hard on their rear ends. She moaned in embarrassment when her freshly baked cinnamon rolls got all over her and the man she had run into like a semi truck! She could hear Mrs. Landress in the back, laughing like she was having trouble breathing. Christine blushed an interesting shade of red and could not find it in herself to meet the mans gaze. She stared at his boots for several long moments, admiring how finely made they were and obviously of the best quality. You could not get a pair of shoes like that in Heaven.

Christine felt dread wash over her. If this man was wearing shoes from outside of Heaven...that meant he was the new city boy! How embarrassing that their first meeting would be covered in frosted sweets! Finding courage she slowly allowed her gaze to roam upwards, past his black, neatly pressed trousers that seemed to encase very long legs, up to his broad chest and shoulders encased in a white button down polo, all of which was covered in cinnamon rolls, to a thick, very masculine neck to land with startled surprise on his face.

Christine decided to look at what she could see first, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he did, indeed, wear a mask. Perhaps being a country girl had limited her experience with the opposite sex, but she was sure that none of Heaven contained more manly looking features. A sharp, strong, clean cut jaw with nice cheekbones and a straight nose. Thick, dark black hair with just a hint of gray at the sides. She was sure that he could not be any older than his mid thirties and she was suddenly curious to know what in his life had caused such early signs of old age. Perhaps what startled her the most about this stranger was not his mask-which in itself was quite startling-but the sadness contained in the gray green depths of his eyes.

She stared at him a moment, knowing that whatever had caused the gray hairs on his head had also caused that sadness. She could not quite explain it, but it was so profound she knew that she had to do something to ease that ache she saw there. And she did not even know his name! Deciding to ignore the mask-which covered the whole right side of his face-she scrambled to her feet. The mask was of no importance at the moment.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry!"

She offered him her hand but he refused it and stood up on his own. She was surprised to see how tall he was. Grabbing a towel she tried to wipe at the frosting on his shirt and trousers, praying she had not ruined them. It did not help that Mrs. Landress was still laughing in the background. The man said nothing as she continued to try and clean him up and Christine knew her face was becoming a darker shade of red with each passing moment.

"Wait here and I will get some water!"

She turned to run to the kitchens when she felt her foot slide out from beneath her and suddenly she was falling backwards for the second time in less than five minutes. Christine closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground rather hard, when suddenly two strong arms were there supporting her. She opened her eyes very slowly and looked up, meeting the eyes of her new stranger. She swallowed and pulled away, now completely sure that this had to be the most embarrassing day of her entire life.

"I...I'm..." for the first time, ever, Christine found that she had absolutely nothing to say! It was the way this man was staring at her that her on edge. He seemed to be looking right through her and it made her a little uncomfortable. Quite unexpectedly he held out his frosted covered hand.

"Although this is a rather awkward meeting, I am Erik Bontecou," he said. Her eyes flew to his mouth, her knees nearly going weak at the sound of his voice.

"I'm-that is-" She could not remember her name!

"Her name is Christine Daae," Mrs. Landress supplied. Erik glanced at her before looking back at Christine, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. When he smiled it seemed, just for a moment, that all of that sadness she saw in him disappeared.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Daae, it really is a pleasure," he murmured, looking down at his cinnamon roll shirt. Christine knew that if any more blood went to her face she was going to faint.

"I am so sorry!" she finally managed. She knew she should offer to pay for the cost of his shirt and trousers but knew there was no way she could ever afford what brands he was wearing.

"Nothing to apologize for. I came in for a cup of coffee and it seems I got a little more than I bargained for."

He did not sound mad, but one could never tell with city boys.

"If you would like to take a seat I will get you that cup of coffee-free of charge."

She had to get out of the room before she had a heartattack. Erik smiled again.

"That sounds like an offer I cannot refuse."

When he turned to find a seat Christine flew out of that room like a rabbit being chased by a fox. When she entered the kitchen she leaned heavily upon the wall, taking several deep breaths to try and calm down. She had been so curious to meet the man who had just moved into town and now she was sure that whenever she saw him she would not be able to look him in the eyes. She heard Mrs. Landress telling Erik that she was one of the clumsiest people the old woman had ever met and Christine put a hand to her forehead in humiliation, after today she had no doubt about the fact that she had to of been born with two left feet.

"Come on, Chris, if there is one thing you are good at it is being around people!"

She would not let this Erik Bontecou be any different. Pouring the coffee she came back out with a smile on her face. _No matter what happens, darling, always smile, _her dad used to tell her. She knew she could not have much dignity left when they were both covered in cinnamon rolls but she held her head up high when she approached Erik, who was surprisingly sitting at Mrs. Landress' table, talking to the older woman. They both turned to look at her and the smile never wavered from Christine's face.

"There you are Chrissy, we were just talking about the fact that you are single and currently unattached!" Mrs. Landress said cheerfully. Christine dropped the coffee cup and it shattered on the floor._ Could this day get any worse?_ She stared down at it. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. This man had to think that she was a simple country twit!

"Here, let me help," Erik said, standing and grabbing a towel from the counter. She bent down beside him to help him pick up the glass pieces and could not meet his gaze. He spoke, saving her from having to say anything.

"I must say, Christine Daae, this has to of been one of the most memorable meetings I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing."

After that it seemed like neither of them could help it; they both burst out laughing...

**Author's note**: This Christine is not a simple country twit, I have tried to make her smart with a will of her own, but even though she is good around people she often gets shy, which is obviously the case with this scenerio! Please read and review, I really want to know what you all think!


	2. Heaven's First Man

**Chapter Two: Heaven's First Man**

When their laughing slowly died down Erik took the oppertunity to study the young woman in front of him. Even covered in frosting as she was he could clearly see just how gorgeous she truly was. She had thick, dark brunette curls, pulled away from her face but falling halfway down her back. She had a pale, heart shaped face with eyes that seemed too large for her face. These eyes, which were a startling shade of hazel, were between finely arched brows and prominent cheekbones.

She wore a yellow sundress that stopped just short of her leg and gave him a good eyeful of suntanned legs, arms, and also showed she was well endowed in breasts and hips. He was impressed. His first real meeting in Heaven and it was with an angel. Christine's cheeks were slightly flushed, the humiliation obviously not completely gone. Erik admitted that he had never had an encounter quite like this and it was rather refreshing from the mundane days he seemed to have all of the time.

"I know you probably want to change out of those clothes, but if you will wait just one minute I will get you another coffee," she said, trying to smile again. He liked how warm and gentle her smile and eyes were.

"Do you need any help?" he could not help but ask. She blushed again and shook her head. She stood and quickly left the room. He smiled and sat down once more beside Mrs. Landress, who he had learned very quickly, loved to talk. He was learning quite a bit about Christine and he had barely met her. The most important thing being, of course, the fact that she was single. Erik was surprised, she was an attractive woman, were there not many bachelors in Heaven? He asked Mrs. Landress, curious.

"Oh, Heaven is a small town, as I am sure you can tell! Most folks around here are married couples with younger children. There are a couple of men around Christine's age, but she is not interested."

"Really? Why is that?" Erik wondered, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Oh, they have all tried, I will tell you that much. But Christine has always seemed a little to grown up for all of them," Mrs. Landress answered. Erik said nothing, suddenly intrigued with this country girl. Who was this young woman with the sweet smile and clumsy feet?

"The Miller house is the one you bought, right?" Mrs. Landress wondered. Erik nodded. She seemed like she wanted to ask more but didn't. In truth he knew there were probably a lot of people in this small town that were wondering what he had been thinking buying such a rundown house but Erik had found a jewel in the countryside. He had been looking for a house he could rebuild almost from the ground up and the Miller house was exactly that. He knew it might take him a year before everything was completed but he had moved out of the city to spend some time on his own, away from the chaos that continuously followed him wherever he went.

"Here we go."

Erik looked toward the kitchen to see Christine coming towards them, holding on carefully to the cup in her hands. He smiled and she returned the gesture. She set it down just as carefully as she had held it and gave a triumphant smile upon completion.

"There!"

Erik smiled and clapped, Mrs. Landress joining him.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked. Christine looked at him rather quickly, as if he had asked her there and then to marry her. He raised his eyebrow.

"J-join you?" she stumbled. Before she had time to respond she felt Mrs. Landress grab her by the arm and push her into the chair the old woman had been sitting in moments before.

"Of course she will join you! As you can see business is very slow today and Christine here would much rather talk to an interesting man from the city. Wouldn't you, Chrissy?"

Christine could do nothing but drop her head into her hands and nod weakly. How could she refuse now that Mrs. Landress had used her only excuse, the bakery? The bell on the door rang as Mrs. Landress left the two of them alone. Christine prayed someone would walk in but her wish was not granted. It seemed she would have to talk to this new acquaintance of hers, both of them still covered in cinnamon rolls. The pastry, she realized, could be used to her advantage.

"Instead of talking to me would you not rather go home and change your clothes?" she asked hopefully, a little to hopefully. Erik grinned, as if he knew that she was trying desperately to get away from him. This was the most embarrassing day of her life.

"No. It doesn't bother me in the slightest, I don't even notice it anymore. I find the company far outweighs the sticky substance on my shirt and pants," he answered. Christine felt close to stomping her foot on the ground in agitation. That had backfired completely.

"I am not that interesting, to tell you the truth."

Erik shook his head and leaned back in his seat, both of his arms draping over the top of the cushion. He seemed comfortable and in no hurry to go anywhere. Christine sighed and decided to make the most of it and she smiled.

"I think you are the definition of interesting," he answered. Christine shook her head.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"The fact that I already know a few things about you," he said. Christine's brow rose.

"Oh, really? And what might those things be?"

"For one, you are single and unattached, _very _interesting" Erik said with a grin. Christine blushed again, wondering why she was doing so much of that today.

"That does not count, Mrs. Landress told you that."

"Yes, and a rather valuable piece of information, don't you agree?"

Christine stared at the man before her when she realized that he was flirting with her! She was so astounded by this little bit of information she could not speak. Was he all there in the head? She had just made this man fall ungraciously to the floor in her bakery, thus drowning him in a sea of cinnamon role doom, and he was flirting with her? She eyed him skeptically. Did he have a weird fetish for baked goods?

She doubted it.

No city boy, and she was as sure of this as she could ever be about anything, would be interested in what they believed was a simple country twit. This man was probably looking for what the city folks called a 'one night stand' and all she could say to that was 'over her dead body'. But for some reason she did not believe that that was what this man was here for. Something sad and lonely screamed out to her and she could just not ignore it. She had a feeling that Erik was much different from any man she had ever met, and it did not matter where he came from.

Christine decided that the only explanation for such behavior had to be that he had hit himself on the head a little to hard when they fell down.

"Are you sure that you are not angry about your clothes...and the fall?" she asked, deciding to ignore his comment about her relationship status. Erik studied the woman in front of him. She seemed extremely intelligent and he liked the sound of her voice. It was soft and gentle, and she a light in her eyes that sparkled with promise. But they also seemed increbly inquisitive, and that was something Erik was not to fond of: curiousity.

If she wanted to know anything about him she would be sorely disappointed. If he had to he would lie about it, he did not want anyones pity, especially this beautiful young woman. He already had himself to be sorry for him. He had come to Heaven for some peace and quiet, finding a special perk: Christine Daae. He was sure she could show him what her town was like, and if things were to happen between them...all the better, he would have someone to talk to at night. Erik sighed and glanced at her.

Christine Daae was different from the women he dealt with, that he knew clearly. She seemed to sweet and kind hearted for him to look for a potential mistress in. In fact, he could not see himself hurting her like that. Strange, seeing as he had only met her an hour prior. But he could have a friend in her, he knew that. Did he want a friend? It wouldn't hurt. But it was a little to early to be looking into anything, he had barely got there. However he was not quite ready to call it a day with Christine.

"Would you do something for me?" Erik asked. Christine's eyes found his. They had barely met and he was asking for something. Could that be a good sign?

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could show me around your town?"

Christine smiled widely. One thing she loved doing was showing people that there was more to her home than met the eye.

"I do not close the shop until seven," she answered. Then it took her another two hours to make sure that everything was all ready for the next day. But she was not going to tell him that.

"Would you be willing to close down for lunch?" he asked. Christine looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only eight in the morning. She looked back at him. He smiled.

"An early brunch?"

Christine looked around. She wanted to say yes desperately but this bakery had not been closed for any day other than a holiday since it had been opened. Perhaps she could break a tradition once. She studied Erik out of the corner of her eye. He was the most interesting man to come to Heaven in a very long time. Heaven was not known for _men_, more like _boys_, as far as Christine was concerned. Erik was all man, and she found that more attractive than one would believe.

_A very handsome man wants you to show him around, Christine...are you blind? Go with him!_

Well she knew what her mind wanted and she had learned to listen to her concious. She smiled charmingly at him.

"I believe I will take you up on that."

"I had hoped you would," Erik replied. She blushed and mentally kicked herself. It was like she had never been around anyone of the opposite sex before, she was blushing at every small complimenting flirt. She asked him to give her a minute while she closed everything up. To her surprise he was still there when she was done. He smiled at her devilishly.

Christine had a feeling that Erik Bontecou was going to cause quite a stir in Heaven.

Author's Note: This was a rather short chapter but from here on out I promise that both Lonesome Hearts and Winter Heat will be longer chapters, I prefer them that way but sometimes it can not always be accomplished. Hoped you all enjoyed this and please review.


	3. Muddy Predicaments

**Chapter Three: Muddy Predicaments**

When Christine had thought that Erik was going to cause quite a stir in Heaven, she could not have been more right if she had tried. The moment they left the bakery and began to walk down Heaven's main street the stares began. Christine had a feeling that it had nothing to do with his mask. These people were intrigued with this stranger. Obviously they never received very many visitors and to them Erik was an attraction. No one seemed to notice the fact that both of them were covered in cinnamon rolls, which Christine was grateful for: she had been embarrassed enough today.

"This is our main street, the only shops we have are all here. All of them are family owned, so there is not a Tiffany's," Christine informed him. Erik glanced at her, surprised that a country girl would know about Tiffany's at all. She seemed to notice his look.

"One of my favorite movies is _Breakfast at Tiffany's_," she replied. Erik shook his head, the movie had little to do with the store in all reality. He glanced around himself, noticing that all of the shops they were walking by were just as small, if not smaller, as the bakery. Several store owners were glancing out their windows to look at him but he chose to ignore it. He was used to being stared at for various reasons, he had become used to it.

"Hello, Christine!"

"Good morning, Carlotta," Christine replied. Erik did not fail to notice that his tour guides voice was just a little stiff. Interested he turned to see the woman who had approached them. Did Heaven breed its women to be gorgeous? Dark red hair fell around slim shoulders to frame a very prominent face with rather bright green eyes. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a halter top, all of which clung to her curves. Erik glanced back up at her face. Her eyes, he noticed, were rather cold, as if something had happened to her in the past to cause her to turn bitter. And that bitterness was directed at his lovely escort.

"He has not been here very long and already you have snatched up our newest arrival in Heaven. Why does this not surprise me?"

Erik frowned slightly. But Christine said nothing, she simply turned to him.

"Would you like to continue, Erik? There is actually a bit more to see," she said. Erik nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement and he held his hand out, indicating that she should lead the way. They both walked past Carlotta without her being introduced to the their new stranger. Christine walked in silence for several moments and he watched with some amuesement when he noticed that her fists clenched slightly. He had no doubt she was thinking about Carlotta and it was obviously not very pleasant.

For some reason he liked the idea that this little country girl might have a hidden temper. He found it intriguing.

"I sense some tension," he murmured. She glanced at him and put on a smile, shaking her head. Christine definately did not want to get into her background with Carlotta. Not when she had a handsome man walking beside her.

"It is nothing. We do not get along very well."

"Obviously."

Christine smiled and shook her head. She wished that she could make light of what had happened in the past with Carlotta, but knew it would never happen. But for today she would be able to forget momentarily everything that was bothering her. She found out quickly that Erik was actually interested in everything that made Heaven what it was. He asked questions, and they were good questions, ones she was glad to answer. Several of the older couples stopped them and introduced themselves to Erik, but Christine knew that these certain older folks were prone to gossip, and before nightfall there would be numerous stories about Erik already floating around.

"What do you do for enjoyment?" Erik asked. He had been interested in the town, and now knew where most of the main shops were, but he was much more interested in Christine Daae. She, however, thought he meant what everyone did for fun.

"There are annual festivals and various cook offs that people enjoy-"

"I meant what do you personally do for fun?" he interrupted. Christine glanced at him. Erik could think of a few 'fun' things he would love to do with his new acquaintance, but knew she would probably not be as willing as he found himself. Christine did not answer right away. She could not think of many things that she did for fun because her bakery took up most of her time.

"Well, I am a big movie buff," she said truthfully. It was her one dirty secret. She lived and breathed movies. Erik was looking at her thoughtfully, as if he was both glad and surprised by this little piece of information.

"What?" she wondered. He shrugged.

"I enjoy movies as well," he replied. She smiled. She liked finding out about this man, because as of yet, she had found out very little.

"What do you do for a living, Erik?" she wondered. She could see this man being a number of things, like a doctor or a lawyer, but hoped he was neither. That was not her type.

"I own a company," he said. Her brow rose in question. So he was a business man, she should have known, he looked the type.

"What type of a company?" she asked.

"I sell antiques," he answered. Her eyes found his in curiousity. She found this interesting and wanted to know more.

"Really?"

"Yes, but we specialize in furniture," Erik said. He liked the way her eyes lit up when he said what he did for a living. If he could get her interested in him all the better, because he definately wanted to know more about her.

"That sounds like a wonderful job," Christine said truthfully. Not many men she had ever met in Heaven would ever be able to amount to owning their own company, and she liked the fact that Erik seemed to driven.

"What made you get into that type of work?" she wondered. Erik shrugged.

"I have always had a passion for older relics."

"Well, I think that is-"

"Christine!"

They both turned to see a little girl running towards them, her pigtails flying behind her. Blue eyes were round and the dress she wore had various grass stains on it from playing far to much.

"Annie? What is wrong?" Christine asked, although she already knew, and she was dreading hearing it, especially when she was actually having a good time talking to Erik.

"Oh, Christine! Cow got into our backyard again! He chased Fuzzy under the house and he is barking so much she won't come out!" the little girl cried. Erik looked to Christine for some sort of an explanation. But she sighed in obvious dismay and told Annie to run back home and she would be there as soon as she could.

"Problem?" Erik said. She nodded.

"Yes, I am sorry to cut this short-"

"Let me join you, I have nothing to do today," he interrupted. She wanted to argue but knew that she would have to get to Annie's house before her parents resorted to drastic measures. Christine nodded and lead Erik down the street. Annie and her parents were Christine's next door neighbors and for a long time they had had complaints about Cow.

Erik followed Christine to one of a few houses and a young couple stood in the front yard. The man looked extremely annoyed and the woman had her arms crossed in agitation. Christine immediately put on an apologetic smile and approached them.

"Mr and Mrs. Johnson, I am so sorry! I thought I did everything I could to prevent this!" she cried. The woman looked ready to bite Christine's head off but her husband put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Christine, you know we have put up with this for far to long, it has to stop. Annie is always crying because of Fuzzy becoming so scared. She is afraid she is going to get hurt!"

Christine nodded and apologized profusely. Erik remained silent, watching.

"You know where he is," Mr. Johnson said angrily. She nodded and Erik followed her as she made her way around the house. Now Erik really wanted to know what was going on. When they reached the backyard they were faced with a dog who was crouched down, staring at whatever was beneath the house, growling. Erik was astounded to see how big the dog was. He recognized the breed as a NewFoundland, and it was black and white in color. Its hackles were raised and he had little doubt that there was a cat under there.

"Cow!"

Erik smiled in amuesment at the dogs name. Very original. The dog did not acknowledge the fact that Christine had called him and continued to growl at the helpless animal hiding from him. Christine huffed and stomped towards the dog, an angry look on her face. She grabbed onto it and yanked...receiving no reaction. The dog did not even budge. She tugged again...and again, and received the same result. She was like a fly on the dogs neck and Erik had to contain himself from laughing.

"Cow, come on boy. Cow!"

If asked Erik would not be able to quite explain what happened. One moment Christine was tugging on Cow's collar, and the next she was sitting in a pond of mud, completely drenched in the brown substance. She looked down at herself incrediously, and then looked to her dog, who had stopped looking at the cat and was now sitting not far from Christine, watching her.

Erik assumed she had lost her grip on the collar and had fallen backwards. Her eyes angrily found his when he began laughing. Imagine the nerve! She failed to see anything funny about the fact that she was sitting in mud. As if not enough embarrassing things had happened to her already! Annie had come around to the back just then as well and burst out laughing as well.

Now completely humiliated Christine got up, drenched in mud, and grabbed Cow by the collar. She tugged and this time he did follow, sensing his masters anger. She was about to walk right past Erik when he grabbed her arm. Her eyes met his.

"Please, Erik, this is not-"

"Let me walk you home, this has not been your day and I have a feeling that most of it is my fault," he said. Christine sighed and nodded. She was not angry...but why did this have to be her bad day when Erik had come to Heaven, making everything much more interesting? Was that a sign that she needed to stay away from handsome city men? She wouldn't be surprised.

"Keep that dog out of our yard, Christine, please," Mrs. Johnson said. She nodded and promised that she would. Neither Mr. Johnson or his wife said anything about Christine and her new outfit, which she was grateful for.

"I do not know why he chases that cat. I have cats, and he never bothers them!" she said. Truth was, she had no idea how he got out of the house when she locked everything up tight.

"It happens often?" Erik wondered. She nodded and looked down at Cow, who looked up at her with innocent eyes. Luckily she lived right next door and did not have far to walk. Erik studied the small cottage like house._ I barely met her and I am already going to her home, that has to be good luck._ She searched for her key and opened the door. Erik was not ready for the bombardment of fur that greeted them. Cow pushed his way into the house but they were blocked from entering by barking and meowing furballs.

Christine turned and smiled at Erik.

"You are going to have to push your way in, my family is always a little to happy to see me," she said. Erik followed her example and somehow managed to make it into the house.

"You may sit down if you like," Christine said, indicating the couch. Erik did not think it would be safe to sit with so many animals around, and so declined her offer. She could not help but smile, a lot of people were overwhelmed with her family and if the look on Erik's face was anything to go by she figured he was not an animal person.

"Let me make the introductions. You have already met Cow, that is my baby," she said. Erik could not see how a dog that big could be considered even remotely close to a baby. He had to way anywhere between one hundred and thirty to one hundred and fifty easily. It was a large dog. But no matter what he did she could never stay mad at her large Cow. Christine went over to a gray mutt and patted his head, introducing him as Mozart. There was a brown labrador mix dubbed Napa, a brown dog with no distinct breed called Picaso, a red tabby cat named Tobasco, a white cat named Casablanca, and a black cat named Orion. Four dogs and three cats. He looked back up at Christine, wondering what in the world she was doing with so many animals. She noticed his look and shrugged helplessly.

"All of them were strays, and there was no reason I could not open my home to them. Now I do not know what I would do without them," she said. She was a good hearted woman, and he knew that he was growing more and more attracted to her every moment. She asked him to excuse her while she changed and told him to make himself at home.

He looked about the room, glad to see that the house was still spotless even with so many animals. She had a bookshelf covering all of one wall, with dozens upon dozens of books. There was a television with several picture frames on top of it with Christine and someone she guessed to be her father standing beside her. A couch and a love seat were the only real types of furniture and there were several paintings on the wall, all duplicates of various artists works. However there was a small cabinet beside the t.v. and it was open slightly to reveal dozens upon dozens of DVD's. So she had not been lying when she said she loved movies.

Erik muttered a curse when his cell phone rang, causing him to quit his investigation of her home. He already knew who it was and was truly not in the mood to talk to him.

"What, Nadir?" he demanded. The Persian chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"It is good to hear your voice, too, Erik," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want, I am busy?" he asked.

"I just wished to see what this new home of yours is like," Nadir said. He was beyond curious to know what a town named Heaven was actually like. Erik glanced down the hall Christine had retreated to.

"It definately has its perks."

"Really, and what might those be?"

"A certain baker," he murmured. Nadir frowned in confusion.

"A woman?"

"Of course it is a woman, Nadir, my preference has always been women!" Erik snapped. Nadir laughed. He should have known. For as long as Nadir had known him Erik had always had the attitude that he could get whatever he wanted because for so long everything had always been denied him. And because of this attitude he never really appreciated anything put before him. He was sure this woman was no different. Erik was probably looking for a one night pleasure kind of thing, and Nadir just prayed that one of these days he would fall in love, the masked man definately needed it. He had been alone for far to long.

"Erik?"

He turned to see Christine looking at him, a question in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Mr. Khan, I have to go."

Erik gave him very little time to say anything before he hung up. He studied Christine for a moment, finding her incredibly arousing in her blue jeans and off the shoulder sweater.

"Would you like something to drink?" she wondered.

"Actually, I probably should get going," he said. She hesitated a moment before nodding, not wanting him to leave yet but knowing she probably would see him again.

"Perhaps tomorrow I might stop by the bakery and have another cinnamon roll?" he asked. Christine blushed but managed to nod her head.

"Of course, but you might wish to bring armor, I never knew how dangerous a bakery truly was," she said, managing to laugh at herself.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Christine walked him to the door and managed to get it open without any of the animals getting out. Before he left Erik had to tell her something.

"This has been one of the most thrilling days I have had in a very long time, Christine Daae, and I thank you very much for making it that way."

To her surprise he took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on her flesh. She blushed again and mentally kicked herself when he smirked. This man was definately smooth, and she would have to be careful about that.

"See you tomorrow, Erik."

"Oh, I will see you tomorrow, you can definately count on that, Christine."


	4. Dinner for Three?

**Chapter Four: Dinner for...Three?**

Christine glanced toward the door when she heard the bell and could not help her smile when she saw Jack Little walk through the door. He was a cowboy through and through, from his black Stetson all the way down to his cowboy boots. Sparkling green eyes and a smile that could melt any girls heart made him the most desirable bachelor in town. Christine admitted that he had caught her eye a few times but she now thought of him as a brother, not a potential husband, they shared a past that had nothing to do with being a couple, and what had happened back then made them both more than ready to look after the other.

"There is the prettiest girl in Heaven!"

Christine smiled as she came around the counter, hugging Jack fiercely. He had been out of town for a month, visting some of his relatives in the city. She had been extremely lonely without him there. He hugged her to him for a moment before letting her go.

"About time you come home, Jack!" Christine scolded, pretending to be angry. He mock frowned.

"You know the girls in the city are some gorgeous gals," he informed her. She shook her head and hit him on the arm.

"Sit down, I am sure you are hungry, let me get you something."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Christine continued looking at him even while she was getting him something to eat. Her heart always felt light when he was around because he was the only true friend she had left in Heaven since...well, since a long time ago. He was always there to listen when she needed someone and that meant a great deal to her. And they both knew what the other had been through because they had been through it together.

"Tell me about these city gals, Jack," Christine said, pouring him a cup of coffee. He grinned at her and the cocky smile said it all. She would not be surprised if he had a different girl in his bed every night he was there. He was not a bad man, but he had trouble giving his heart to anyone since...well, since a long time ago.

"Ah, there is that grin!"

"What grin?" he asked innocently. She shook her head.

"You know very well what grin I am talking about, Jack Little!" Christine said laughing. He grinned.

"Alright, alright! I admit it! There were some lookers."

"Jack, you are such a man!" she teased, giving him a muffin and some coffee. He shrugged, as if to say 'what do you want me to do about it?' But deep down she knew that he had done nothing with any of those girls he had talked about. He had given his heart one and it was now broken, she knew it would be a long time before he ever fell in love again, if ever.. She sat down in front of him, seeing as there were no customers. He finished his muffin within moments and had downed his coffee just as quickly. He leaned back against the seat and looked at her.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" he wondered. Christine shrugged and smiled. She did not want to tell him that she had been growing very lonely lately, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it the feeling always came back.

"Better now that you are home," she answered truthfully. He smiled and took her hand.

"You know you can tell me about it, honey," he murmured softly. She nodded and gave him a heartfelt smile. Thank goodness this man was home! She could forget about all of her troubles and it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Jack did not seem to believe her but he let it go for now. Christine was a warm person, but when pushed she would turn in on herself, and he knew that all to well. Besides, this was his first day home and he wanted to enjoy it. And Christine was the best company there was. He knew she would not leave the shop but he would stick around and help out, spend the day with her. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Both turned towards the door when the little bell rang. Christine smiled when she saw the masked man but Jack frowned. Who was this stranger? Christine pulled away from his hand and stood up, going over to the man. He watched intently as the man grinned at Christine, taking her hand and kissing it. Now Jack definately wanted to know who this man was. He stood and approached them. The masked mans greenish eyes settled on him and Jack did not like the fact that he suddenly felt incredibly exposed, as if his entire past was being laid bare. Unconciously he sized himself up against the masked man and he seemed to notice, smirking.

"Who is your friend, sweetheart?" Jack wondered, not looking away from the stranger. Christine frowned slightly when she saw the way the two men were looking at eachother. They looked ready to bite the others head off.

"This is Erik Bontecou. Erik, this is Jack Little," she said, noticing that neither man said anything to eachother and did not shake hands. She was beginning to wonder what in the world was wrong with both of them. Before she could think about it too much Erik turned to her, giving her a grin.

"I came for the cinnamon role you promised me," he said. She smiled back at him.

"Of course! Have a seat and I will bring it right to you!" she said. Christine headed for the counter and turned when she did not see Erik take a seat. Jack was standing in his way, not moving, staring the masked man down.

"Can you tell your bodyguard to get out of my way, Christine?" Erik asked. Frowning she took Jack's arms and led him to the back room with her, deciding she was going to have a talk with him.

"What in the world is the matter?" she asked him.

"I do not like that man, honey," he said. Christine laughed and took out a fresh batch of cinnamon roles.

"Really? Why is that? You have known him all of two minutes!"

He shook his head and didn't say anything. But he followed Christine back into the bakery and leaned against the counter as she brought the masked man his breakfast. He watched in distaste as that man put his mouth on Christine's hand again. Who did he think he was? Jack didn't like him, and he had no idea why. He seemed like bad news. Jack had been in the city for the last couple of weeks, he knew what jerks men could be. The city did not breed the types of men that could be found in Heaven. The city boys, and he was sure that was what this man was, had no respect for women. Men in Heaven were taught from an early age to always respect those of the feminine sex.

Erik encouraged Christine to sit down with him and talk and Jack's hand clenched in a fist when she did just that. This man was not good news. Jack could just feel it. But for some reason Christine seemed to like him. She was smiling and was now engaged in a conversation with the man and Jack decided to make himself useful so he did not have to look at the man any longer. He began to sweep up the bakery, deciding that Christine could decide who she associated with, and he really could not say anything.

**0000000000**

Erik found it very amuesing this cowboy he had discovered in the bakery this morning. The boy had seized him up and Erik had done everything in his power not to begin laughing in amuesment. He wondered who this Jack Little was. He had seen him holding Christine's hand before he had come inside. Was he just a friend of Christine's or was he one of the men Mrs. Landress had said had an eye for the pretty baker? No matter, he had that pretty baker sitting in front of him, and he was happy for the moment.

"I was wondering if you could help me, Erik," Christine said. Erik leaned back in his chair and Christine wondered briefly why all the men she knew seemed to do that.

"Anything I can do to help a beautiful woman I will not turn down," he murmured. Christine blushed and forgot for a moment what she wanted to ask him. Shaking her head and not noticing Jack frown she remembered her question.

"I was thinking of buying some anitque furniture for my bedroom, could you help me?" she asked. When he had told her that he sold antiques she had immediately wanted to see what he had for sale. She loved 'old relics' like Erik called them and had been wanting to redecorate her bedroom for quite some time. Erik smiled cockily.

"Your bedroom?"

"Yes, can you help?"

"It would be a pleasure," he assured her. This meant that he would be able to see her again. He most definately liked that idea. She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, good!"

"I have a few brochures that I can let you go through," he said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Are you busy tonight?" Christine asked.

"For you? Never!"

Christine giggled and Jack groaned.

"Would you like to come over for dinner and I can look through the brochures?" she asked. Erik liked how friendly people in the country were. If this was the city no respectable girl would invite a man to her home when she had only met him the day prior.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great, does eight sound good?"

Erik nodded.

"I will see you then!"

"I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to it."

**0000000000**

"I cannot believe that I am helping you cook dinner for your masked boyfriend," Jack grumbled. Christine gave him an award winning smile.

"He is not my boyfriend," she reminded him.

"Tell him that," Jack answered. Christine took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek before slipping past him and checking on her biscuits.

"You know that I cannot cook within an inch of my life," she said. Jack did not need her to remind him. She might be the worlds best baker but she could not cook a meal to save her life. Anything that was not a sweet could not be made by Christine Daae. That was why Jack was making barbecue chicken, potatoes and gravey. He would not grumble about doing this for Christine, but the fact that he was cooking for Bontecou rubbed him the wrong way.

He turned towards Christine when he smelt something burning and she looked ready to cry, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Oh, Jack! I burnt them!" she cried, throwing her arms down in defeat. Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. He took out the steaming black biscuits and fought off Cow and the other dogs to keep them from getting any of the chicken sitting on the counter.

"Can anything go right?" she demanded. Jack did not like the defeated look he saw in her eyes so he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Don't worry about dinner, honey, I will finish up in here. You go get ready," he told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I do not know what I would do without you, Jack."

"I don't either."

**00000000000**

Erik did not like the fact that Jack Little opened the door for him. What was the cowboy doing here? He had thought he would have the evening alone with his new favorite baker. Jack did not seem to like the fact that Erik had actually shown up and Erik hoped the man would leave before dinner started.

"Christine is upstairs getting ready."

The cowboy let him in and slammed the door behind him. He walked off into the kitchen without another word to Erik. The masked man was once more bombarded with fur and he acknowledged each animal by name. This seemed to suffice and they all went back to whatever it was they were doing. He looked down at what was in his arms, deciding that the wine was now going to be wasted thanks to Little. Besides that he had his brochures with _Bontecou Gallery_ written across the top of each.

"Erik!"

He looked up to see Christine walking towards him with a warm smile on her face. He found his eyes traveling down her body a little more slowly than was proper. She wore slim dark blue jeans with a dark black sweater and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, showing off the fine features of her face. She wore no makeup and still managed to look more lovely than a woman with it on. He approved of the way her jeans hugged her thighs, waist, and most importantly, her rear.

"I am so glad you came!" she said, sounding for all the world like she meant it. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course! Come sit down, I do believe dinner is ready."

He followed her to the dinning room table, watching the way her butt swayed from side to side in her jeans. He heard a low growl and looked up to see Jack staring at him angrily.

"Watch where you put your eyes, Slick," Jack murmured to him as he passed. Erik ignored him and pulled out Christine's chair for her. The dinner was already laid out on the table as Erik sat down and was annoyed to see Jack sit down across from him. As they began to eat Christine started a conversation with him about his company.

"Do you have a partner involved with everything?"

"Yes, a trusted friend of mine."

"Friend? What a surprise," Jack murmured under his breath.

"What do you specialize in?"

"18th and 19th century mostly, especially from France and Italy."

For the rest of the meal they talked about his company and a little about Christine. Jack, although he did not speak, was like an annoying fly. Erik was looking forward to seeing her bedroom to recommend what she should purchase. He hoped that Jack had to do the dishes so he and Christine would be alone.

**Author's note:** Please review and let me know what you think! I also update Thief of His Heart and would love to hear what you guys think about that as well! DJT


	5. Pumpkin Festival

**Chapter Five: Pumpkin Festival**

"You have some wonderful items in your gallery, Erik," Christine said. He smiled and allowed her to continue looking at the brochure as she led him up to her bedroom. Christine was very impressed by the quality of items he sold and the way the brochure was set up. The index broke everything up from the style and country down to the century. Erik's company meant business and she was intrigued to know more about this man.

"Is there something special you are looking for?" Erik wondered.

"A mirror, a couple of lamps, a commode, and perhaps a new headboard," she answered. She felt like a kid at Christmas time. For a few years now she had wanted to buy some antique pieces and what a coincidence that an antique dealer moves into her town? "Oh, and I have a preference to French or Spanish pieces."

Erik liked her obvious interest in what she was purchasing. When they entered her room he looked around with some interest, curious to know where a woman like this spent her sleeping hours. A large bed with a forest green comforter was situated beneath a large window with the curtains drawn. On the window were several picture frames with pictures. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with identical lamps. On the side that he assumed was the side Christine slept on there was a book lying contentedly on the bedspread. Directly across from the bed there was a television with several DVD's and he wondered briefly where in the world she managed to find the time to watch so many movies.

"Welcome!" Christine said with a warm smile. He was distracted for a moment by the glow in her eyes but shook his head and remembered the reason he was there in the first place.

Christine watched with interest as Erik strode about the room, hands clasped behind his back. She wondered what he was doing but was too interested in watching him to ask. He muttered some things under his breath, nodded his head, and looked around some more. He repeated this process several times and she found a small giggle escaping. His eyes found her.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" she wondered, giggling a little more at her own question.

"Alright?" he said, confused.

"Yes...never mind, please continue," she said. Erik gave her a charming, if still rather confused, smile before turning back to the task at hand. His strange shannigans continued for a few more minutes before he walked over to her. He took the brochure from her hand and flipped to what she assumed was the page he wanted. He pointed at it and handed it back to her.

Frowning slightly Christine took the brochure and looked over the page he selected, feeling herself becoming amazed. The items on the page were almost identical to what she had hoped to find for her room! It was the pieces she said she wanted and half of the page was from Spain and the other France. She looked up and met his eyes.

"How did you do that?"

He grinned, as if he knew that would be her reaction.

"You make baked goods, I sell antiques."

Christine said nothing, staring at the man in front of her with mild fascination. When she went to say something he did not give her a chance. He took out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number.

"Nadir?"

Christine listened while he made her order, thinking about what exactly this man was after being so kind to her? Did he want something? Would he turn out to be like all of those other men that had wanted her attention? Was he even interested? Did she want him to be? She barely knew the man, and from what she did know he was rather suave, but strange nonetheless.

"Done!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it should be here in a week," he answered. She thanked him graciously and told him how impressed she was with what she had seen of his company. Erik was about to tell her that he would come to the bakery tomorrow to get a cinnamon role when Jack came striding into the room, looking for all the world like he owned it.

"Christine, Janet just called, she asked if you have everything ready for tomorrow? I told her that I was sure you had everything ready days ago." he said, leaning up against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Christine smiled at him. Erik made a mental check:_ Lean against doorframe..._

"Yes, everything is ready, everyone has been planning this for the last few weeks!" Christine said with a smile. Jack nodded.

"What is tomorrow?" Erik wondered, not liking being left out of something that sounded important. Christine turned to him.

"Tomorrow is Heaven's annual Pumpkin Festival. We hold it every year before winter starts. It is always a lot of fun. Every store sets up booths and has something to offer," she explained with some enthusiasm. Erik noted the way her eyes lit up. This meant something to her.

"And you are setting up a booth?"

"Of course! No one makes baked goods like she does, or did you not realize that?" Jack answered. Erik glared at him.

"I noticed that and a lot more," he answered sharply, causing Christine to blush. She cleared her throat and turned back to Erik.

"Yes, I am having a booth. I will be making my famous pumpkin pie," she said with a smile. Erik's eyes searched her face.

"Am I invited to this festival?"

"Oh, yes! Anyone who is a member of the Heaven community can come!" she said, although she did not think that that was what he meant. Erik knew that she was beginning to realize that he wanted her to want him there. She glanced over at Jack.

"Jack and I would love to see you there," she said earnestly. Erik stiffled his sigh. He would have to let that be enough. He glanced briefly at Jack.

"Although I think that statement is only half true I would love to attend."

Jack scowled.

Christine smiled.

"I am a little busy, Khan," Erik sighed into his phone. Seriously, he needed to give the Persian a schedule of when it would be the best time to call because it would be very simple: never.

"You mean that small town has something in it to keep you busy?" he said skeptically. Erik could not hide his grin when he thought about Christine. Since he had come to Heaven she was the one person he saw every day. He did not know anyone else in town other than Mrs. Landress and Jack, the former being more liked than the latter.

"Actually, I am on my way to a Pumpkin Festival, and before you say anything...shut up!"

"Pumpkin Festival?" Nadir laughed. Erik growled into the phone.

"Yes, a _Pumpkin Festival_!" Erik snapped, now agrivated. He could not tell Nadir that Christine was the only reason he was going in the first place. He barely knew anything about her and he found himself captivated by what should be a really simply country twit. But she wasn't a twit at all and he found her far from simple. He did not know what it was about her that seemed to draw him toward her.

"It seems the country air is going to your head, and taking up space that should be reserved for brain cells, Erik! What is going on with you?" Nadir wondered. He was glad to hear that his masked friend was not locked up away somewhere, but this was unlike him. He could be very sociable when he wanted to be but even this was toy far.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Khan, and thanks for telling me that you are glad I am relaxing!"

"Are you relaxing?"

"Yes," Erik lied. In truth, he had been working on renovating the house, which took up the time he did not spend in Christine's company. But to him both were rather relaxing. Besides, Khan should mind his own damn business!

"Then I will call you when you are done relaxing and enjoying your pumpkins."

He hung up before Erik was given a chance to answer back with a sharp remark. He heard the festival long before he got to town. On what he assumed was their main street booths of so many colors it almost blinded him were set up. More people than he knew lived in Heaven swarmed around them. Music could dimly be heard over the buzz of voices and Erik was surprised by how warm it felt as he stepped into the throng. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying themself and it was a welcome change to the city. Here people called out to eachother and offerend a kind word with a smile. In the city people continued walking, worried about only what they had to get done. Several even gave _him _a smile, without even noticing his mask!

"Erik Bontecou!"

Erik looked around in confusion. He did not know anyone who would be calling him. He could not help but give a smile when he saw Mrs. Landress make her way toward him, a wide smile on her face.

"I am so glad you are here!" she said happily. Erik smiled again.

"Where is Christine?"

Erik found it interesting that she assumed he would know where the pretty baker was. He offered her his arm.

"I don't know, how about we go and find her?"

Mrs. Landress smiled and took his arm. They walked through the crowd of people, looking at what everyone had to offer. He was surprised to see that many of what was being offered was free of charge. He found this odd.

"Everything is free, Mrs. Landress?"

"Oh, Heaven's no! But many booths offer things free of charge, to show their thanks to the community for helping keep their business running," she answered. "Christine's is one of those booths."

Ah, the kind hearted Christine. Something he found very attractive.

"There she is."

Mrs. Landress pointed out the young woman behind a bright yellow booth. The smell of baked goods filled the air and Erik realized that he would forever associate that smell with her. Jack was with her as well but Erik ignored him. Christine was laughing and smiling as she interacted with the people around her and Erik watched her for a moment.

Her smile was infectious because it seemed that everyone she came into contact with left with a smile or laughter bursting into the air. She had a warmness that seemed to draw everyone towards her, and it appeared that he was not the only one. She made you forget about what was wrong if even for a moment with just one kind word. She really was unique and Erik had never found himself this fascinated with another human being in his life. He wanted to know what made her tick. What made her happy, and what made her miserable? What was her favorite holiday? Season? Favorite food?

He had never realized how much there was to learn about a person until you wanted to know everything.

"Erik!"

He turned just in time to catch Christine as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I am so glad you are here!" she said happily. Her eyes were twinkling as she took his hand.

"Come here, come here! I want you to try something!"

Erik did not argue, caught up in the feel of her hand in his, so much smaller than his own. She nearly dragged him to the booth, Mrs. Landress taking her time behind them. Jack was leaning back against one corner, a frown on his face at Christine's obvious enthusiasm to see the masked man. Christine cut a piece of what appeared to be pumpkin pie and set it down on a plate. Next she plopped a big spoonful of whip cream on top of it before handing it to him with a fork.

Erik took it, holding back the information that he did not like pumpkin pie. She was watching him with anticipation, wanting to know what he thought of it. He took a bite and had to admit his astonishment when he discovered just how good it was.

"Well?" she said anxiously. Mrs. Landress snorted.

"Chrissy, you know you make the best pumpkin pie from here to New York City!" Mrs. Landress admonished. Christine blushed, awaiting Erik's approval.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Erik asked. Christine looked down at the floor before meeting his gaze and nodding.

"I have never liked pumpkin pie but I can tell you honestly that this has me craving more," he said truthfully. The sparkle returned to her eyes and she laughed in delight. Jack groaned and went to get some more pies.

Erik looked around himself and saw all of the baked goods.

"You made all of these?" he wondered, astonded. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Erik wanted to tell her that she was amazing for doing all of this when she was not going to charge anything but words did not seem enough.

"Would you like to pick some things to bring home with you for dessert?" Christine wondered. _How about you, darling? _The thought entered his head even when he tried to keep it back. He grinned. Oh, yes, Christine would make an excellent dessert. His eyes ran over her quickly because she looked so pretty. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse that-to him-left very little to the imagination--but he was still guessing.

"And you as well, Mrs. Landress?" Christine asked, breaking through his thoughts. The old woman smiled at her and told her what she would like. Erik watched silently as Christine bustled about, getting the pastries Mrs. Landress had asked for. When she was done she turned back to him.

"What would you-"

"Christine!"

She was interrupted when several people called out to her, obviously wanting her famous pie. Christine smiled at Erik apologetically.

"I am sorry! Everything is crazy right now!" she laughed, and it was obvious she was not complaining.

"No, you go ahead. I have plenty of time," he said truthfully. She smiled again and thanked him before rushing over to help the people who had called her name.

Erik continued to watch her, realizing that it was her warmth and happiness that he wanted to get to know. Everyone she came into contact with appeared all the better for it. She was a kind, beautiful, and thoughtful woman, and God only knew that there was not many girls like her in the city. But more importantly he wanted to know if she would still be the same person towards him if she knew everything there was to know about him. Would she still wish to be his friend?

He decided then and there that this was the type of person he should have around him. If that meant only being her friend, so be it. He had come to this place hoping for a change. Christine appeared to be the best change there was. He wanted that positive air that surrounded her to rub off on him, because he had seen far to many negative things in his life. She might be good for him.

"She is an amazing woman, isn't she?"

Erik turned in surprise to see Mrs. Landress standing beside him, looking at Christine fondly. Erik nodded and the old woman looked at him with a smile.

"You can't find women like her anymore, honey," she continued. Erik nodded.

"Yes, I know," he said, wondering what the old woman was up to.

"She could make a man happy, that one could, if only she found the right man."

"Not many of the 'right' sort of men in Heaven?" Erik said dryly.

"No, but I have a feeling that that has already changed."

She walked off before Erik could ask her what she meant.


	6. Dance of Knowledge

**Author's note: **Short chapter, not much going on, hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! Please review! Everyone's support for my stories is truly appreciated!

**Chapter Six**

**Dance of Knowledge**

Christine glanced at Erik occasionally as the day progressed. He helped out when he could, held a conversation with her, and was already a hit with all of the married women in Heaven. They had flocked around him at first because they were curious to meet a _masked _man who had come from the city. He was a newcomer and that made him almost celebrity material. But with his charming smile and smooth talking ways he had won over almost every womens heart. Several times during the day she had wondered why he wore the mask, knowing he would be very handsome without it. But she knew he must have a reason and it was none of her business to ask. Jack and Erik said very little to eachother and though she did not like it Christine said nothing. She enjoyed both of their company and would rather both of them come to terms with whatever was between them.

As evening slowly got closer Erik noticed that music had begun to play louder and couples, hand in hand, were walking towards it. He glanced over at Christine. She was cleaning up her booth, packing up everything she was taking back to the bakery. He had enjoyed spending this simple day with her. He had never had a simple day to do whatever he wanted that he enjoyed. He was going to ask Christine where the couples were going when Jack answered the question for him when he spoke to Christine.

"Care for a dance, honey?" he wondered. Erik admitted to himself grudgingly that he was jealous of the way Jack seemed to make Christine want to smile and laugh, and his endearments like 'honey' and 'sweetheart' never failed to get on his nerves. Christine smiled at him and nodded. Dancing? He was a rather good dancer.

"Erik? Come with us?" she asked. Jack took Christine's arm and led her toward the music, leaving Erik to trail after them. A space had been cleared for dancing and several couples were out there already, dancing. Children tried to mimick parents and grandparents cooed at how cute they were. Jack led Christine out there before Erik even knew what was going on. His eyes narrowed as he saw the way they laughed and talked to eachother as they danced. Erik told himself not to be jealous. He was more of a man than this boy was anyways.

As the song slowly ended Jack and Christine walked off of the dance floor and Erik smiled in amuesment when a rather slow, intimate song floated into the air. He offered her his arm and with a smile she accepted it. He could hear Jack grumbling as Erik led her into the dancing crowd. His arm slid around her waist and the other he tangled with hers.

"Tell me about yourself," he said softly. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Only if you do the same," she countered. He nodded, not knowing what she was going to ask, but willing to take the chance if he learned something about her.

"Did you grow up here in Heaven?"

"Yes. My mother and father came here after their honeymoon because my aunt lived here a long time ago and my father always loved it."

"I see why. This place has a comforting feeling about it," Erik said. Christine nodded.

"Where did you grow up?"

"New York."

"Did you like it?"

"Not particulary. There is far too many people and far too much noise," he said truthfully. Christine agreed wholeheartedly.

"I have never liked the city. You can never see the stars," she said.

"The stars?"

"Yes. My father loved looking up at them at night with my mother, and when I was little they would always bring me outside with them to look at them for hours on end."

"You are close to your parents?" he wondered. She nodded, becoming very quiet. Erik knew she must of lost them, and for some reason he had the urge to pull her close and hug her, try and take some of that pain away.

"And you, Erik? You are not married?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject. He chuckled at this.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have not found the right woman."

"Are you looking for her?"

_I think I already found her._

"I don't know," he said truthfully. Christine frowned.

"You don't know?"

"If she is out there then surely we are destined to meet eventually?" he asked. Christine smiled and looked away.

"What?" he asked, curious. She shook her head.

"I just think that is very romantic," she said, blushing. _You sound like a lovesick idiot, Christine! _She told herself angrily. But Erik was smiling. They remained silent for a few moments before Christine spoke.

"You are a fascinating man, Erik," she said, unbelieving that she was being this bold. He looked down at her as they continued dancing and she found herself blushing again.

"Really?" he murmured. She nodded. "How so?"

"Well...you own your own business, something not many men here in Heaven will ever accomplish. You say romantic things about marriage, and you say and do things that I have only seen done in movies."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Kiss my hand!" she replied.

"I am just trying to be a gentleman," Erik said. Christine smiled.

"I know... there are not many of them left in the world," she said, almost sadly. Erik had a feeling that she watched far to many movies about white knights and true love.

"A dying species?" he asked playfully.

"Unfortunately."

The song slowly came to an end and Erik was surprised by how reluctant he was to let her go. He walked her off of the dance floor and Jack met them before they had a chance to say another word to eachother.

"We really should be getting everything back to the bakery, Christine," he said. Erik saw an oppertunity.

"I could help you, Christine, that way Jack does not have to leave the festivities early," he suggested. Jack glared at him and was about to protest when Christine spoke up.

"What a good idea!"

Jack looked like he wanted to argue but knew that Christine was only thinking about him having a good time. She was trying to be considerate so he would not say anything. She gave him a hug and walked to get her things.

"Don't try anything," Jack warned softly. Erik simply grinned and walked after Christine.

**0000000000**

"Thank you so much for all of your help," Christine said earnestly.

"Of course."

They began walking towards her home and not for the first time Christine realized how comfortable she felt around him. It was like nothing could go wrong so long as she had him with her. It was a rather scary feeling when she still did not know him too much. She glanced over at him and could not help the smile that appeared. He was carrying six boxes of her pumpkin pie along with an apple and cherry one. She had been flattered when he had bought them from her bakery directly instead of taking the free ones. Christine had tried to give them to him for free but he refused to hear of it. It had been more money than the bakery made in four days!

"You were right," Erik murmured. Christine turned toward him again to see him looking up at the sky as they walked. She smiled and looked up at the stars.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" she said. He only nodded. It truly was a sight he had never seen in the city. But city people never took the oppertunity to just stop their busy lives and look heavenward. There was never enough time in the day for such a simple pleasure. Since he had moved to Heaven Erik found that he had more time on his hands than he knew what to do with. Perhaps that was why he was seeking out Christine's company so much. She was a joy to be around and he enjoyed their time together.

"Christine...can I ask you a question?" he wondered. It had been bothering him and he refused to let it when all he had to do was ask. Hopefully she would not be offended. She nodded at him.

"Are you and Jack...?"

"A couple?" she supplied when he failed to come up with the right word. Erik nodded, although he did not like how quickly she supplied the word for him. As if she knew what he had been going to ask. She sighed and shook her head.

"No. We are just friends," she answered. Erik felt the air rush from his lungs in a big rush of relief.

"Oh, you two just seem so...you know..."

"No, we just have always been close, since we were young, really. I look out for him and he returns the favor," Christine said. Erik nodded, understanding the relationship a little better than before. But he still knew that if he ever became interested in Christine Jack would pose a problem. The cowboy didn't have any tender feelings for the masked man.

"I had a good time today, Christine," Erik said as her house came into view.

"So did I. I am glad you enjoyed your first taste of Heaven," she replied. He nodded and walked her up to the door. Christine thought this was very thoughtful of him. He was so different from all of the other men she had ever met! Now she wondered if he would make a suggestion to let him in, she sure hoped not, he was too nice of a guy to ruin her opinion of him by such a simple statement.

But all he did was hug her when she nodded slightly, after wrestling with his boxes, and then backed away. He smiled at her and Christine returned the gesture.

"Good night, Christine. Sweet dreams."

**0000000000**

Erik smiled as he made out the address on the sheet of paper. When he had that done he taped it to one of the boxes of pumpkin pie, the grin never leaving his face. He had been unable to resist buying so many of Christine's pies but he knew of one person that needed one, perhaps to give him a reality check.

Nadir Khan.

This would show him how good Erik now had it, and it would teach him never to make fun of his pumpkin festivals again.


	7. Scary Movie

**Chapter Seven**

**Scary Movie**

Erik was sure he was going crazy. He had not seen Christine in two days and felt like hyperventilating. Nadir had sent him a bunch of paperwork that needed to be done-as if in retaliation for sending the pie-and Erik could have killed the man if he had been there. He tried to tell himself that the seperation was good for him and then realized that he was being ridiculous. He could survive not seeing Christine for two days. He had managed it for the first thirty-three years of his life. Two days wouldn't kill him...he hoped.

Glancing at the clock he realized that it was nine in the evening. The bakery should be closed..._get a hold of yourself, Erik! She is probably sleeping..._The idea of Christine in bed was not going to help him.

Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door.

As he walked towards town he went over logical reasons why he would show up at her doorstep so late at night without sounding like a physco. When he made it to her doorstep he had no idea what he was going to say and just hoped that she didn't think the worst of him. He knocked on the door and felt his heart tigthen painfully when a small squeal erupted from inside, in obvious terror. He knocked again and could hear Christine wrestling with her animals, trying to get to the door.

When she finally managed to open it Erik took a moment to look her over. She was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants with a black tank top for a shirt. Her hair was down and her eyes were round in fright. He was not given any chance to appreciate the sight before him.

"Oh, Erik! Thank goodness you're here!"

Before he could ask her why she had grabbed his arm and nearly pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind him. All of the animals greeted him but Christine paid them no mind. She dragged Erik to the couch and sat him down beside her. Erik was about to explain to her a reason why he was there so late but Christine had grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Within moments she had screamed in fright.

"Christine, what in the world-"

She screamed again.

Erik turned his attention to the television to see what movie she was watching. It took him very little time to realize it was about a physcotic clown.

"Why are you watching a movie that makes you this scared?" he wondered, amuesed. Christine jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him. She smiled sheepishly.

"I thought it would be a change from all of the romantic comedies I watch...will you stay?" she whispered nervously. Erik could only nod. It seemed like he would not have to come up with a reason why he was there after all.

Within the next hour Christine looked like she would be forever horrified from what she seen. She began to cry and turned to him on the couch.

"Oh, Erik..."

He said nothing when she went into his arms. He wrapped his around her and pulled her close, letting her cry against his neck. He could feel the warm tears against his flesh and knew he should not be having this much enjoyment from the feel of her in his arms. Christine was not a person for scary movies but Erik liked where she ended up because of them. But she looked so frightened and forlorn that he suddenly had the urge to yank the DVD out of the machine and throw it across the room for hurting her.

"I'm sorry I am acting so silly," she whispered, embarrassed. Erik shook his head.

"No, it is alright to get scared," he assured her. Erik rummaged with one hand and found the remote, turning off the movie and putting it onto Animal Planet, causing Christine to laugh softly through her tears.

"Would you like me to make something for you, Christine?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"No, I can make-"

"Don't be ridiculous. You serve everyone every single day, let me return the favor."

She had no time to argue before he had set her down gently and made his way into the kitchen. Christine curled herself up on the couch and could not help the small smile that escaped her. Who would have known that her knight would appear just when she needed him? The sound of him in her kitchen was oddly comforting and she found herself beginning to doze.

"Here you go, Sleeping Beauty."

Christine opened her eyes sleepily and gave him a warm smile. He was holding two steaming mugs and trying to balance two small plates. She sat up and helped him, seeing that he had made hot chocolate and cut a piece of pie he had found in the refridgerator for both of them. For some unknown reason she found this very nice of him, even when he had used her own things to do this for her. He sat down beside her and she found herself watching him from the corner of her eye, liking the way his hands held his cup. Christine felt herself choke on her first sip.

_You like the way he is holding his cup? _Her mind seemed to be mocking her and she felt extremely embarrassed by her own thoughts. If she was thinking of his hands then she was thinking of other places he could put them, and that was not healthy behavior.

"I am never watching a scary movie for as long as I live," Christine vowed, trying to start a conversation. Erik chuckled.

"I think that would be a wise decision," he agreed.

"Do you like scary movies?" she wondered. She had noticed that the whole time he had sat next to her he had seemed unaffected by what was going on in the movie. Erik shook his head.

"No, I find them all very cliche. I tend to lean more towards movies based off of historical events or works of literature," he answered.

"Like _Hamlet _starring Mel Gibson?" she wondered. He nodded.

"In a sense," he replied. Christine nodded, understanding.

"Do you watch romantic comedies in order to view the 'perfect man'?" Erik said. Christine laughed and shook her head, taking a sip out of her mug.

"No, I do not think there is a 'perfect man'. Everyone has flaws, that's what makes us human," she replied. "But I watch movies for the same reason I read books. When you watch a movie the only problems you are faced with are the characters. Yours, for the moment, are insignificant. But I watch romantic comedies because in all of them...the girl always gets the guy..."

Erik watched as pain washed over Christine's features as she spoke those last few words. She looked extremely hurt and Erik wondered what in the world could have happened to make her look like that in so short a time. But he liked the fact that she had a deeper meaning for everything she did.

"Do you have any talents, Christine?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject for her. She glanced at him gratefully.

"Talents? Well...I sing occassionally, but nothing spectacular," she said. Erik wanted her to sing something but did not wish to be pushy. Over the next couple of hours they asked eachother random questions, and Erik found out that he had much in common with her, from political views to music. She thought the same way he did and Erik found it incredibly...sexy.

He liked a woman that could hold a conversation with more to talk about than the latest celebrity gossip, or what clothes were in style. Christine had things to say and she said them intelligently, not like some of the air heads he had met in his life.

"Erik! Look at the time!" Christine gasped, looking at the clock. It was already midnight! Erik sighed. He had truly enjoyed this conversation and he didn't want it to end.

"I should be going," he said, standing. Christine bit her lip...she didn't want him to go. It was really late and although Heaven was as safe as any town she did not like the idea of Erik walking alone in the dark, especially after she had seen that movie! And because of the movie she knew she would be terrified of staying alone. Besides, he was her friend now, there was nothing wrong in offering him a place to stay! Jack stayed over all the time in the spare room! She hesitantly told Erik all of this.

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"You wouldn't be," she interrupted. Erik did not like the idea simply because he did not rumors going around about Christine letting a man stay in her home. He did not want anyone to think the worst of her. When he told her this she tried to argue but Erik wouldn't hear of it. Finally, Christine admitted what was wrong.

"I think I am too scared to fall asleep," she whispered guiltily. Erik smiled charmingly.

"How about I stay until you fall asleep?" he suggested.

"You would do that?"

"Do you want me to?"

Christine nodded.

"Then I'll stay."

He was grateful that she wished to sleep on the couch, because if he had to stay in her room he might not be able to control his 'urges' whenever he was near her. She laid down and Erik found a quilt to lay over her. Christine found it amazing how comfortable she was around him.

"Goodnight, Erik," she whispered. "Thanks for being such a gentleman."

"Goodnight, Christine." _Thanks for being so wonderful._

Only until Christine was asleep did Erik quietly leave the house, locking the door behind him and glancing back longingly only once.


	8. Memories

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

Digging through the mountain of clothes on the floor Christine gave a disgusted sigh and collapsed on the bed. She had been looking for a suitable outfit for the last hour and had yet to find anything that would make her feel feminine. She was sure there were no more clothes in the closet, all of them managing to make their way onto the floor in her journey to find the 'perfect outfit'. Perhaps if she had been told the day prior she might have been able to come up with something, but this was so last minute!

"Oh, don't complain, Chris, you know you want to go!" she scolded herself. Throwing her arm over her eyes she took several long, deep breaths. That morning Mrs. Landress had come in for her usual and had invited Christine to dinner that night. She, of course, had warmly accepted, caring about the woman far too much to even contemplate saying no. Before Mrs. Landress had left the bakery, she had thrown over her shoulder the fact that Erik would be coming to dinner as well. Christine had been so surprised she had not seen the twinkle in the old woman's eyes.

As soon as she had gotten home she had ransacked her room, trying desperately to find something flattering only to come up empty handed. Christine repeatedly told herself not to worry about this, she was being ridiculous.

What Erik saw was what he was going to get.

**xXx**

Growling angrily Erik adjusted his mask and smoothed his hands down his dress shirt and trousers. For the first time in his life he was at a complete loss as to what he should wear. He had put on one of his best suites and then realized that it would be too much for a small, intimate dinner. He had tried several other outfits, but none seemed to fit the mood he was in.

He had gone into town in order to buy some groceries and had run into Mrs. Landress. They had talked for a few minutes before she had invited him for dinner at her home. Erik had been touched that she would ask him, and had agreed wholeheartedly. Once he had said he would go Mrs. Landress mentioned the fact that Christine would be going. Erik had felt a thrill go over him and had not been able to explain why.

Finally as satisfied as he planned on getting, Erik went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine.

Tonight promised to be rather interesting.

**xXx**

"There you are, Christine! I had thought that perhaps you weren't going to come!"

Christine smiled and hugged Mrs. Landress close, thanking her for inviting her. The old woman shook her head.

"Do not be silly, you know you are the only person in this town that I think of as family!"

With that she ushered Christine in. She was led down a hallway full of family portraits and a very 'home' feeling washed over Christine. She loved this house because it always made her feel like she had when she was a kid with her dad. A feeling she had missed.

"Make yourself at home in the living room while I finish up dinner, dear."

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Landress?" she asked. The woman shook her head and smiled.

"No, you go and sit, you are on your feet constantly and you deserve a break."

Smiling Christine made her way into the living room, her thoughts full of what she was going to say to Erik when she saw him. The last time she had seen him had been at her house after watching that scary movie. That was two days ago and he had not come into the bakery. She had begun to worry about him and prayed that she had not done something to offend him.

Christine grunted very unladylike when she ran into something hard and hit the floor, landing ungracefully on her rear. She heard another loud thump and slowly brought her gaze to what she had run into.

"Oh, God..." she groaned, putting a hand to her face. Erik sat in front of her, grinning despite the fact that she had-for the second time-knocked him off of his feet. Standing he helped her up.

"This is the second time I have swept you off your feet," he said devilishly. Christine smiled and shook her head, feeling her cheeks flame. Being so clumsy was not a very good way to woo a guy.

Wait.

_Woo_? Did she just think that? Christine blushed an even deeper shade of red and could not quite meet Erik's gaze. There would be no wooing! Erik offered her a seat and she sat down beside him.

"Where have you been, Erik? I have not seen you in the bakery for two days," she said, trying to start a conversation. Erik had trouble focusing. Christine had opted to wear dark blue jeans with a sequin design on the back pockets, tan high heels and a matching sweater. Erik liked the way everything flattered her body but didn't blantantly expose everything. He liked when he had to guess what she looked like beneath it all, it made it much more fun.

"Erik?"

Shaking his head he realized he had not answered her question.

"I have been working on my house for the last couple of days and lost track of the time," he said, almost apologetically. Christine nodded. It got rather quiet and she did not know what to say. She just could not tell him that she missed him those two days!

"How is Jack?" Erik wondered. She met his gaze and smiled.

"Don't start," she warned.

"Start what?"

"I know you don't like him," she replied. He shrugged.

"A just conclusion."

Christine shook her head.

"He is a good man."

"I cannot argue," he replied. Christine frowned slightly. It didn't make sense for Erik to agree that Jack was a good guy but still not like him. Why didn't he like him? She glanced at him and he grinned, telling her clearly that he was not going to tell her anything.

"Alright, you two, dinner is served!"

Both stood when they heard Mrs. Landress call and Erik escorted Christine into the dinning room.

"Oh, all of this looks so wonderful!" Christine praised, gazing down at the spagetti and meatball feast before them. Mrs. Landress smiled and told them both to sit down. Erik noticed that the old woman had placed him right next to Christine, with so little space their elbows were touching. Oh, yes, the woman was definately up to something.

They made small talk throughout dinner and it became apparent to Erik that Christine and Mrs. Landress were very close, and he loved watching the way Christine laughed and smiled to Mrs. Landress' jokes.

"Oh, Erik, I almost forgot!" Mrs. Landress exclaimed, throwing her napkin down and standing. "There was something I wanted to show you!"

Christine watched with curious eyes as the woman she thought of as a grandma went into the living room.

"What do you think she wants to show me?" Erik asked. Christine fake shuddered.

"I could only imagine!"

"Here we are..."

"Oh, no..."

Erik smirked when he heard Christine groan, dropping her head in her hands. Mrs. Landress was carrying with her two heavy books. Erik stood and relieved her of the burden.

"Mrs. Landress, no!" Christine pleaded. When Erik sat down she tried to pull them away from him, but Erik held firm. Whatever was in these books Christine definately did not want him to see.

"Oh, hush, Chrissy, there is nothing wrong in showing him!" Mrs. Landress admonished. Erik opened the first volume and found that it was not a book, but a photo album. He was greeted with the sight of a little baby, with thick ringlets and huge hazel eyes. He glanced at Christine.

"Is that you?"

She nodded mutely. Intrigued, Erik turned back to the pictures. There were pictures of Christine from the time she was a very small baby up until now.

"How did you get all these, Mrs. Landress?" he asked. She smiled.

"I used to babysit Chrissy every once and awhile. She was a beautiful baby, and I loved taking pictures!"

Erik laughed when he saw a picture of Christine at around five years old with a pair of scissors in her hands, obviously trying to cut her hair. Christine was beyond embarrassed as this man looked at naked pictures of her in a swimming pool when she was little, mud covering her face, whip cream in her hair, it was a real mess, and extremely embarrassing.

"She was just like one of the boys, always loved making a mess," Mrs. Landress said fondly. "As tough as a boy, too."

Christine knew that the woman meant well, but the dreaded photo album was not something you showed to a man as good looking as Erik Bontecou.

"You were a cute kid," he said, grinning at her. She hit him in the arm. She turned away from him and glared at Mrs. Landress. The sound of turning pages halted and Christine turned to see him gazing down at a picture intently.

"My parents and me," she whispered. He glanced at her and nodded. He could see the bond she shared with the two people that created her and he longed for a bond of that magnitude.

When he reaced the second photo album Christine managed to pull it away from him.

"Not that one," she said adamently, and Erik could see the stern look hidden behind her smile. He wondered what was contained in that photo album that she did not want him to see. What about her past could be that dreaded that she did not want to share it with him?

It seemed some things were too painful to dredge back up.

**xXx**

"Thanks again for walking me home, Erik, that was very nice of you," Christine said, meeting the gaze of the masked man who stood on her doorstep. He nodded.

"Of course. Tonight was fun," he said. Christine smiled and nodded. Fun but embarrassing.

"Yes, it was...are you coming to the bakery tomorrow?" she asked. Erik gazed at her for a moment. For just a brief moment it sounded like she really wanted him to go to her shop tomorrow. Was she attracted to him? He would like to think so, seeing as he was very attracted to her. They stood staring at eachother for a long time, neither of them saying anything to the other. Her eyes roamed over his face and he would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

"Christine..."

Her breath caught.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything, just glanced at her lips. What he wouldn't give to kiss her at that moment! He did not know if he imagined it or not, but it seemed like she had leaned forward slightly. He followed lead, until he could feel her breath against his face. Her eyes closed as Erik leaned in for that final fraction of an inch.

"Christine! There you are!"

Both yanked away from eachother the moment Christine's door opened and Jack stood in front of them. Erik could not help his glare and Christine blushed in embarrassment. She had been close to doing the one thing she told herself she wouldn't allow. Not since..._him_. She was suddenly very grateful for Jack's interruption.

"You should come inside, sweetheart, it is getting rather chilly out here," Jack suggested. Christine nodded and glanced at Erik one last time.

"Thanks for walking me home," she murmured. He nodded. Jack ushered her into the house before turning back to Erik. The cowboy grinned at the masked man charmingly.

"Have a nice night, Slick."


	9. Dinner Invite

**Chapter Nine: Dinner Invite**

"Coming!"

At the sound of the doorbell Christine hurriedly wrapped a robe around herself. She had just gotten out of the shower that very minute and someone was knocking! Cow and the rest of the dogs were barking at the sound, anxious to see who was there. Christine, too, wondered who would be coming so early in the morning. It was only six o'clock! She was used to getting up earlier than this but the night prior she found she had slept very little, thanks to her thoughts of Erik. He had been going to kiss her last night, and she was sure that if Jack hadn't interrupted he probably would have. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if that was really what she could handle right now. After everything she had been through relationship wise she didn't know if she was quite ready for such a step.

As she made her way from her room Christine thought about Erik. It wasn't him that she was second guessing, no, she was shamelessly attracted to him. And he was a gentleman, after all, which gave him extra brownie points...and he made her feel something she had thought she would never feel again, a feeling she had missed.

"Cow, out of the way you oaf!" she said laughing, pushing the large dog out of the way.

"Erik!"

The very masked man she had been thinking so much about was standing before her, looking at her intently. Christine could only imagine what she looked like in her bathrobe and her hair wet, and no makeup to top it off.

"I am sorry to bother you-"

"No, of course not!" she interrupted, speaking a little too quickly. She was a little too surprised to see him to actually know if she was feeling awkward after their hit and miss the night before.

"I thought since you were at the bakery all day that this might be the best time to come by," he said.

"For what?" she asked. He grinned.

"Your furniture has arrived..."

He winced when Christine squealed in delight, the sound piercing his ears. She clapped and tried to run out of the door.

"Let me see!"

To her surprise he caught her around the waist, stopping her from running outside. She froze for a moment, feeling all of his body pressed against hers. He let her go before she could relish the feeling any longer.

"My assistant, Nadir, has come down to personally deliver it. He is extremely anxious to meet you," he said, his voice sounding rather annoyed. She glanced up at him.

"How does he know about me?"

Erik shrugged.

"He was crazed for stories of this small town and had asked if I had made any 'friends'," he said, sounding a bit awkward, as if he had told Nadir more than he was admitting to. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Awww, Erik! You think of me as a friend?" she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"If your pies are anything to go by, I think Erik would like to be much more than friends."

Christine turned, blushing, at the sound of another man's voice, feeling her breath catch slightly. When he reached them Christine had to look up slightly to meet his gaze, him being a few inches taller than Erik. Dark brown eyes the color of whiskey stared down at her warmly, long black hair falling around his face, a few strands falling in front of his eyes. He had dark skin, appearing as if he had been in the sun for long amounts of time, and he wore an immaculate business suit.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Christine Daae, I feel as if we have already met," he said. Christine eyed Erik.

"Just how much have you told him?" she wondered. Her masked man didn't answer.

"Erik was right when he said how beautiful you are, Ms. Daae," Nadir said. Once again Christine's eyes met Erik's, this time he seemed incredibly embarrassed. So he had been talking about her, huh?

"This is the first time I am hearing about Erik feeling this way," she said with a smile. Erik frowned.

"I have never told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, surprised. He had thought it was obvious.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She was having fun.

"Oh..."

"Why don't you let me know?"

"You're beautiful, Christine."

"Thank you, Erik."

"Your welcome, Christine."

"Coffee, Nadir?"

Khan smiled at this exchange and nodded to Christine's proposal. She led the two men inside and went to the kitchen after offering them seats. Nadir seemed a little surprised with all of the pets, but he simply smiled and petted each of them in turn.

"While that is brewing I will go and change really quick," she said. Both men nodded, watching her until she disappeared.

Erik punched Nadir in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" the Persian demanded.

"For making me look like an idiot!"

"You do that splendidly on your own," Nadir said dryly. Erik glared at him and said nothing more.

"She _is _lovely, Erik," Nadir said softly. The masked man simply nodded, he did not need to be told that. "She seems very warm hearted as well. If only the city had more women like that..."

Both men looked up when the door opened and Jack walked in. Erik muttered several curses under his breath but Nadir stood when the cowboy approached them. The two men shook hands and exchanged names.

"What are you doing here, Little?" Erik demanded.

"I can ask you the same thing," Jack replied.

"Christine's furniture has arrived," he snapped.

"What a coincidence, I saw the truck parked outside and thought I would offer my services."

"They are not needed," Erik said smoothly.

"Forgive Erik's rudeness, he has a tendency of speaking before he thinks," Nadir interjected smoothly. Jack grinned at the Persian.

"You are a good friend of his?" Jack asked. Khan nodded. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry," the cowboy said dryly.

"As am I," Nadir replied. Jack threw an arm around Nadir's shoulders.

"I like this friend of yours, Slick, he's honest," Jack said.

"You call him 'Slick'?" Nadir wondered. Jack nodded. The Persian threw his own arm around the cowboy.

"I am liking you more every second," Nadir said. Erik growled and looked between them.

"Is this a conspiracy?" he demanded. The two men laughed.

"A conspiracy? In my very own living room? What have I missed?"

All three men turned when Christine came down the stairs, laughing at the last part of the conversation she had heard. Erik stared at her for a moment, feeling his body react like it always seemed to when he was around her. When she reached them she hugged Jack and offered him some coffee, which he accepted, and went back into the kitchen to get it.

"I am so anxious to see all the furniture," Christine said, bringing each of them their cups.

"I think you will be pleased," Erik said. Christine smiled.

"I have no doubt of it, but I think I will have to wait until after work," she said, glancing at the clock. "I really need to get to the bakery."

"If you would like, Christine, we can unload the furniture and bring it in while you are at work," Nadir suggested. Christine smiled brilliantly. Erik spoke before she was able to answer.

"That is a good idea, Nadir. Why don't you and Jack unload the furniture and I will walk Ms. Daae to work."

Erik's grin was to die for as his hand went to the small of Christine's back and he led her to the door. Nadir and Jack were seething, realizing Erik had got them back for their 'conspiracy'. They could not argue because Christine looked up at the masked man, smiling at him.

"That is very kind of you, Erik," she beamed. The other two men grumbled under their breath as they watched Erik escort her out. In all truth, Erik had needed some time with her alone before they both started their day. The night before, after nearly kissing her on her doorstep, he had spent most of his night lying awake in bed, thinking about what had almost happened. She had leaned toward him almost as much as he had her, and he now knew without a doubt that she found him attractive, something that made it very hard to sleep. When she had pulled away, he had thought he had seen shame written in her eyes, as if she was glad that nothing had happened, not because she didn't want to kiss him, but because she _wanted _to kiss him. But he now had an opening, and he was going to take it.

"Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering-do you think, perhaps, that you would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Christine stopped walking and turned to face him. She was both surprised and flattered that he had asked. But in the bottom of her stomach was a feeling of guilt, as if she should not even think about going with another man since her last relationship. She would never admit it, but she was frightened of being hurt, she didn't want to give her heart to this man and see it shattered. It had happened once, and she did not know if she could stand it a second time.

"Christine?" he prompted, feeling his insides twist when she did not answer immediately. Christine met his gaze and studied him intently. Erik was unlike any man she had ever met. He was charming and handsome, and seemed like a true gentleman, one that had a way with words. She found him attractive, and if their 'almost kiss' was anything to go by, he felt the same way about her. Would it really hurt for her to have dinner with him?

"There are no real restaurants here," she murmured. Erik grinned.

"I was hoping I could have the honor of cooking you dinner," he said.

Christine smiled charmingly.

"Good!"

"Why is that?" he wondered. Christine laughed.

"Because I cannot cook within an inch of my life!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What is going on between you and Erik?"

Christine looked up from the cookies she was icing to see Jack leaning against the counter, staring at her intently. He had come in to help her around the bakery, telling her that all of the furniture was right where she wanted it.

"Nothing," she said smoothly.

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart, I only ask because I care," he said. Christine passed him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, and thanks for caring!"

Jack growled when she walked away, not answering his question at all.

"I had heard you were in town, Jack Little, and here you are!"

Groaning softly both Christine and Jack turned to see Carlotta standing in the doorway. She wore a pair of extremely tight fitting jeans and a sweater that left very little to the imagination. She went up to the counter and offhandedly told Christine what she wanted before turning back to Jack.

"So how was the city?" she asked, obviously trying to strike a conversation. Christine watched in amuesment, unbelieving this woman's gall. Did she really believe that she would ever capture Jack's attention? She had been trying for years, even when he had a boyfriend, and she never gave up. Christine did give her props for her determination.

Her attention was diverted from the conversation when the bell on the door rang and in walked Erik. Christine knew her smile was beaming when he caught her eyes, but she could not help it, he was just so...Erik! Carlotta's eyes found the masked man for several long moments, her gaze obviously interested. Christine didn't like it. She felt some pleasure when Carlotta's eyes glowed with jealousy as Erik's eyes fell on her.

Erik went to the display counter and slowly looked at the pastries in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. Christine walked over to him and put a hand on her hip.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she asked, grinning. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the desserts.

"Yes, actually, I need a pie for a very special occassion," he said, taking her lead with a small smirk. Christine's brow rose.

"And what special occassion would that be, if you don't mind me asking?" she wondered.

"Well, a very attractive woman is having dinner with me tonight, and I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me what her favorite is?"

Christine found herself blushing.

"Maybe this 'attractive woman' would be pleased to eat anything as long as she was in the company of a handsome man like yourself," she said softly. This time, Erik gave a small chuckle.

"I am flattered, and I hope what you say is true," he said, glancing back at the cakes,"And I was thinking of picking this strawberry cheese cake you have here."

Christine smiled.

"I think your lady friend would approve," she murmured.

As Erik bought his dessert and left the bakery with a wink, Christine found her mind reeling. Oh, yes, Erik knew how to get to her. And she could not help it when she ended up thinking about him all day, anticipating their dinner together. Perhaps the kiss they had almost shared the previous night might actually become a reality.


	10. Heart of Gold

**Chapter Ten: Heart of Gold**

**A/N:** There was a typo in the last chapter about Jack having a boyfriend(I do not know why I make those mistakes!). No, Jack does **not **have a boyfriend, and he is **not **homosexual, he likes girls very much, as does Nadir! I hope that is now cleared up! Jack has a history that will be revealed soon! Sorry for any confusion! DJT

Erik lit the candles that adorned his table and smiled down at the sight in satisfaction. It had been awhile since he had been on a date, but never let it be said that Erik was not a classy man. He had a candlelight dinner awaiting the beautiful woman that would be joining him and the smells wafting from the table gave him a cheery disposition. Nadir, who had been staying with Erik, had decided to be civil and take a drive to the city, offering to stay in a hotel if Erik planned on being 'busy' later. Erik had thrown a newspaper at the man's retreating back, only causing the Persian man to laugh.

Dashing up the stairs Erik checked his reflection for at least the hundreth time in the past hour. He had never, in his life, appreciated the way he looked, especially with the mask...but tonight...he didn't know what it was, but he felt handsome, and it was a feeling unlike anything he had ever known before. He had decided to dress in midnight black trousers with a white polo shirt to match his mask. A few of the buttons on his shirt were open, exposing a bit of his chest. His hair was smoothed back to perfection and as he stared at himself a small smirk appeared. _Hopefully Christine will approve._

At the bakery that day he had enjoyed flirting with her immensily. Every time he was around her he enjoyed himself more, and no woman had ever been able to stay in his mind the way she seemed to. Every day he thought about her, wondering when he would see her next. If he did not be careful it was going to turn into an obsession. He knew of obsessions, and didn't want this to be one. Christine was too pure for such thoughts.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, hearing the doorbell ring. Dashing down the stairs, he prayed tonight went according to plan.

Every thought and/or plan that he had tried to make for that evening, however, disappeared within an instant when he opened the door and his eyes fell on Christine. For the first time in his life he found himself totally taken by the sight before him, unable to speak, or form a coherent thought. He was completely consumed by the sight before him.

"Erik..."

She whispered his name, biting softly on her bottom lip as Erik stared at her, not moving or inviting her to come in. His eyes roamed over her, admiring the way the little black dress she wore clung to every imaginable curve on her lucious body. It landed just above her knee, exposing her long, shapely legs to his view and her dainty feet wrapped in black heels. His eyes roamed upwards, seeing the plump roundness of her rear and the flaring of her hips, his hands instantly itching to grab onto her flesh. The dress had a low neckline, exposing more flesh than he had ever seen her show, but do not get him wrong, he wasn't complaining. A diamond necklace adorned her graceful neck with matching earrings. And God, that hair! It fell freely down her back, and Erik could just imagine tangling his hands in that mass of curls and holding her head close as he ravaged her mouth...

"Erik?" Christine said softly, worried when at least a minute went by with him staring at her. Clearing his throat, Erik took a step back, allowing her entrance to his home.

"Forgive me, I find that you are rather distracting..." he murmured. She felt herself blush, the color staining her cheeks and down to her chest. Erik hid his groan, liking the color on her all too much. As she swept past him he was surrounded with the smell of roses and he felt his body react to the smell almost painfully. Before Christine was able to truly look around the house, Erik had come up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Erik, what-"

"Shh," he whispered against her ear. Christine felt a thrill go up her spine. It felt as if his voice had rumbled through her entire body, giving her pleasurable chills. "Let me surprise you..."

Didn't he know that everything he had done since she had met him surprised her? She never knew what to expect when she was around him and her emotions concerning him were just as unpredictable. With slow, measured steps he led her through the house. Christine realized as they walked that she trusted him completely, and it both scared and exhilerated her. She had to be careful, this was not something to rush blindly into.

"Erik, what..."

She trailed off as he removed his hands and the candlelight feast he had set up for her was revealed. For some unknown reason tears began to well up in her eyes, no one had ever done anything like this, not even _him_! It meant so much to her she had to put a hand to her mouth before she said something that would embarrass her.

"Do I take it that those bug eyes mean you approve?" he teased gently. She turned to him and managed to nod.

"Yes...this is so wonderful-Erik, thank you!" she gushed, turning and throwing herself into his arms. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, glad that he could do something to please her. Smiling at her he led her to her seat and helped her into her chair. Christine was still in awe over the setting before her. It took her a minute to realize that on her plate was _lamb_!

"Erik, you really should not have gone through all of this trouble!" she insisted. He grinned, pouring her a glass of wine.

"It was no trouble," he said smoothly. Everything looked so wonderful she didn't know what to say. As he sat down and they began to eat she noticed that he would continuously glance at her, and such looks had her extremely aware of how much she actually was attracted to him. Tonight, if he tried to kiss her, would she allow it? Would she be able to stop herself if he did kiss her? Erik made her forget who she was at times, and she did not know if she would be able to control herself.

For over five years no man had ever caught her eye as quickly as Erik did. Of course, she had on occassion ogled men that were particulary gorgeous, but none of those men stuck out in her mind the way this man did. There had been so many occassions that any other man would have gotten tired of her and her clumsiness, but Erik kept coming back. Not since him had she ever had anyone make her laugh and feel important as a woman the way this masked man did.

She knew he found her attractive, if it was to the same extent as she did she didn't know, but it made her feel feminine. Every time he was close to her she was very much aware of her body and it always seemed to recognize when he was near, a strange and exciting feeling. For five years she had made herself stay away from feelings that would do her no good. Love had broken her heart once, and she was afraid to let that happen again. But now, she knew she cared for Erik.

Erik's thoughts were running through a similiar course. His eyes continued to roam to her as they talked and ate, finding himself unable to look away. Christine had to be the lovliest woman he had seen in a very long time, which was a compliment, seeing as the city was such a big place and it was full of women of every possible shape and color. He knew, however, that her body was not the only thing that he adored about her. This surprised him, because every relationship he had ever had evolved because of the woman's body. He hardly ever had any real feelings for any of the women he slept with, but was finding that Christine was quite different.

From the time he had run into her that faithful day at the bakery he found that she was a mixture of characteristics that he would wish to find in any woman but seldom did. Her sense of humor when they had knocked eachother to the floor, her compassion for the many animals she took into her home. He knew she was rather innocent when it came to men, something he had decided on his own, nothing he had learned from fact, but she had an inner spirit as well, one that he had seen shown his first day in Heaven when that woman Carlotta had showed up.

But there was something about the way she looked at him that always caused him to stop in his tracks in amazement. When she looked at him, he knew she did not see the mask. For most of his life it was the same, people would see the mask and sometimes he would lose people that could have been great friends. Don't get him wrong, he had and does still have many friends, but even all of those people still see the mask, and it is something he knew they wouldn't forget. Nadir, who Erik sometimes thought of as a brother, believed that the mask would hinder Erik in going after the things he wanted. But from Christine, from the very first day he had met her, she had glanced at the mask and never looked at it again.

Alright, that was an exaggeration, of course she looked at it, seeing as it was on his face, but when she looked at him she didn't see a mask, she saw Erik. Every time he talked to her she looked him straight in the eyes, a small respect he hardly ever was given. She respected him as a man, and it was a feeling that he found he rather liked-to be seen as a man and not a freak.

"Erik, has anyone ever told you that you have brilliant looking eyes?"

Christine soft question broke him from his thoughts. He focused and registered and saw the way she blushed when he acknowledged her question with a small grin.

"Christine, has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman in Heaven?"

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"A few," she teased, biting softly on her bottom lip. Erik groaned silently when he realized she was flirting with him. A man's self-control could only hold out for so long!

"I am coming up short with compliments, huh?" he said with a sigh. Christine giggled and nodded.

"Hey now, I am sure I can come up with something," Erik said lightly.

"Take your time," she joked. He raised his visible eyebrow.

"Your hair-"

"Overused."

"Eyes-"

"Frequently," she interrupted again, loving this. Erik stopped and ran his hand over his chin, putting on a look of deep concentration.

"Hmmm...has anyone ever told you that you have a heart of gold?" he murmured, his expression turning serious. Christine's breath caught and she shook her head. Erik stood from his chair and went to kneel beside hers. Christine looked down at him silently, wondering what he was going to do and say. Taking his own hand, he kissed the center of his palm and laid it gently over her suddenly frantically beating heart.

"You are a wonderful woman, Christine, and every day you do something to amaze me more..."

Christine had no idea why such a simple gesture had her near tears, but she was.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly. She managed to smile and shake her head.

"You should write a book...you always know the perfect things to say," she whispered. Erik smiled, loving the way she was looking at him in that moment.

"Since I am a master of words, can I ask you a question?" he wondered.

"Of course..."

"You can't say no, though," he said. She smiled.

"Why not?"

"Well, you would brake a man's heart, and my way with words would hypnotize you to do what I want," he said grinning. Christine laughed.

"Alright, Mr., what is it you want to ask?" she wondered. Erik shrugged.

"A simple request..."

"I will help with the dishes if you wish," she said. Erik laughed.

"No, it isn't that-"

"Then what?" she asked, suddenly very curious to know what he wanted. His eyes found hers and he looked at her for several long moments.

"A kiss..."

Christine felt herself stiffen. Before she quite knew what she was doing she had stood and made her way from the kitchen. For a moment, Erik didn't move. He knew that there had to be something in her past that kept her from being too close to him, because he knew she found him attractive. Standing, he found her in his living room, looking out one of the many windows. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her features were expressionless. On silent feet he made his way over to her, and took some comfort in the fact that she didn't move away as he neared.

He stopped when he was behind her, his chest pressed close to her back. He gently moved some of the hair away from her neck and rested his face against that flesh. Christine closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Christine..." he whispered. She shuddered.

"I wish I could believe that," she answered just as softly.

"Someone broke your heart," he said, a statement rather than a question.

"Erik, please..."

"I am not going to push you, Christine. What happened in your past is your secret. But if you ever want to talk about it, I will be willing to listen," he said. She turned in his embrace and looked up at him. Those were the words she had wanted to hear. She was not ready to reveal what had happened so long ago. It was too painful, and took a long time to explain.

"I want you to trust me," he murmured. She smiled up at him. All he had asked for was a kiss, and God only knew that she wanted to kiss him. Perhaps he had been put into her life because she needed to forget about what happened before. Glancing at his mouth, she knew it would be heaven to kiss him, and she did trust him, perhaps more than she should.

"Erik..."

His entire body reacted to that small, breathy moan that escaped her mouth. She wanted him to kiss her, and perhaps that was what frightened her. He looked at her for a very long time, needing to make sure that this was what she wanted. He didn't want her to regret any of her decisions when it concerned him. Both of his hands slowly made their way up into her hair and he liked the way her eyes slid shut in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment since the minute he had met her.

Leaning forward, his lips touched hers.


	11. A Wonderful Evenings Conclusion

**Chapter Eleven: A Wonderful Evenings Conclusion**

Christine knew that if she and Erik had been in a movie, he would be the 'perfect guy' she had never believed in, this would be the 'perfect moment', and she would be the girl that finally got the guy. Her eyes were tightly shut and the feel of his lips was...Heaven. She had no other word to describe it. He had gently leaned forward and suddenly his smooth, perfect lips were against hers. Christine could feel his hands in her hair, holding her head in place. The touch of his lips was soft and innocent, simply brushing against her own, as if tempting her to want more.

She appreciated the fact that he was not being too aggressive, and he was taking his time. He had to know that she was not ready for anything drastic and it showed in his kiss. When he pulled away he rained a few gentle kisses on her cheeks and chin, before leaning his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply. Christine's eyes roamed over his masked face, liking this close intimacy with him. It didn't seemed rushed or anxious, and she felt _comfortable_. A feeling she had wanted for a very long time.

"How is it your still single?" she murmured softly in awe. Erik chuckled, but didn't answer, his eyes locking with hers as their foreheads remained together. For some reason his look caused her heart to begin to race. Unconciously it seemed her arms found their way around his neck, her hands idly playing with the collar of his shirt...he seemed so close...so warm.

Erik groaned aggreeably when Christine leaned forward and kissed him, putting more passion into the gesture than he anticipated so soon. He hugged her close, deciding to let her set the pace and lead him as far as _she _was willing to go. Like he had said before, he wanted her to trust herself with him. Their kiss lasted several long, wonderful moments, before Christine pulled away. Erik had never realized how much will power he had until he managed to hold himself back from leaning forward and capturing her mouth once again.

Christine's soft, pleased smile was well worth the constraint he had shown.

"Can I ask you another question?" he wondered quietly. Christine smiled and nodded. His arms were still wrapped around her and he pressed a gentle kiss to the lobe of her ear.

"Stay with me tonight..."

His whisper caused pleasant shivers to run up and down her spine, and she pressed her face against his chest.

"I just want to hold you, darling, I promise..."

If he had been any other man she might not have believed any of the words he said, believing that he only wanted to get her into his bed immediately. But Erik was a gentleman, and she trusted him more than she would admit to. If he said he was just going to hold her, he meant it. But still she could not surrender so easily.

"In the living room, on the couch?" she asked. Erik grinned.

"You read my mind...perhaps even a movie?"

"Only if it is your choice...I think I am not going to pick a movie for awhile, after that clown incident," she said, shuddering. Erik chuckled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christine studied herself in the bathroom mirror, wondering where the flush on her cheeks came from. She wore one of Erik's polo shirts, the bottom of the shirt landing just below her knees. Having her legs bare had seemed a little too much so she had asked for a pair of his boxer shorts. Christine had been unable to help the laughter that burst forth when he had produced a pair of black shorts with bright red hearts adorning them. Erik had actually blushed and Christine had thought the look was absolutely adorable. Wearing them now, along with his shirt, she felt almost as if they had spent a wild night of lovemaking and when they woke up, she had thrown on some of his clothes. With the blush staining her cheeks, it was even more believable.

She had wanted to look around the house some more, but almost everything was covered, for he was a long way away from being finished with the house. The only room that was completely done was his own room, and the only thing she remembered was the black silk sheets on his massive bed. Erik's bathroom, the one she stood in now, was white and immaculate and decorated with a few shades of black, something she liked. Everything felt far too comfortable to her, almost as if she belonged there.

"Get a grip, Christine," she muttered to herself. Folding her dress and setting her other items on Erik's bed, she made her way back downstairs. He was popping the movie had had chosen into the player and she ran her eyes over him for a moment in amuesment. He was still wearing his black trousers and crisp white shirt, but several buttons had been undone and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Is that what you go to sleep in?"

He turned to look at her and she saw him swallow. She loved the way he made her feel so beautiful even with a simple look. It took him several moments before he managed to smile and answer.

"No...I sleep in the nude, I thought I would spare you."

Christine felt the blush that already stained her cheeks deepen, and she looked away from him. She wished he had not told her that. Now she had a picture in her mind that would be rather hard to get rid of.

"The movie is ready to go," he said, grinning at the look his comment had caused. She cleared her throat.

"What movie did you pick?"

"It is a surprise," he answered. She smiled and went over to the couch, settling herself onto it. Erik dimmed the lights before coming over to the couch. Instead of sitting down like one would expect he simply stood in front of her, looking at a loss as to what he was supposed to do.

"Erik?"

"We have a dilemma, Christine," he said, unable to hide his small smirk. She grinned back at him.

"What is that?"

He shrugged innocently.

"Well, you see, the other side of the couch is empty, I could sit there...but it would be much too far away from you...then I could sit next to you, but I would wish to put my arm around you, and of course I wouldn't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't want to impose, would you?" she said, containing her laugh. Erik shook his head like a lost puppy. He looked for all the world like he had a real problem and was looking to her for help. Christine made the decision for him, holding her arms out to him. His smirk could have made any woman melt!

"I had hoped that would be your answer!"

He almost tripped on his own feet in his haste to get to her. Christine was giggling as he snuggled up against her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, burying his face in her hair for a minute, acting for all the world like an excited puppy. When he began to tickle her she found it hard to breath. Christine tried to curl herself up into a fetal position, but Erik was too close and had her cornered from his surprise attack.

"Erik! Stop!"

"What do I get if I stop?"

"Nothing!"

"Wrong answer, sweetheart!"

His hands tortured her and tears began to run from Christine's eyes in her mirth. She would get him back for this sneak attack, she thought briefly, trying to fend him off. Her sides began to hurt from so much laughing and she did the only thing she could think of to make him stop.

Erik groaned when her mouth crashed onto his, stilling his hands on her. He knew she did this to distract him, and by God it was working.

He was just beginning to get into it when she pulled away, smiling.

"I'll get you back for that, Erik...now, the movie?"

He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm down his raging body and nodded. Christine became comfortable once more as Erik pressed play. He sat down beside her once more and held her close. He liked the delighted chuckle he heard from her when she came to find out that the movie was _Titanic._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sighed and turned off the television, making his way into his bedroom. The clock read 12:55 in the evening and he knew it would be a long time before he was able to fall asleep. He had gone over to Christine's knowing that she would be with Erik, but kind of wanting to see if it was truly possible. He had found out it was all too possible when he called her house almost an hour prior and she still was not home. Which he knew meant she had spent the night with her masked man.

In many ways he was happy for his friend, for he knew that she had to be lonely, for he knew loneliness all too well. But he just wished that it had been with another man besides Erik. Christine deserved so much better than that man. He knew his opinion of the masked man was probably biased because he had yet to take a liking to him, but he did not want to see Christine become close to him only to have the city boy dump her once he got what he wanted from her. Christine did not deserve that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine smiled as she looked down at Erik. He was sleeping the length of the couch, a few more of the buttons on his shirt having managed to come undone. His clothes were wrinkled and she thought he looked really cute with his mouth slightly open as he slept. The night before they had finished _Titanic_ and Christine had needed a few boxes of kleenex. Erik had teased her and she had hit him on the arm. They still had not been that sleepy so had turned the television on, Christine deciding on a soap opera channel. Erik had fallen asleep almost immediately and before she knew it she had fallen asleep beside him.

That morning she had woken up around the time she did every morning, her body used to such an hour. Her face had been pressed against his chest, his scent filling her senses. His arm had been wrapped around her waist, holding her close and molding her body to his. For a few minutes she had not moved, liking all too much the feel of him against her.

But she knew she had to get to work, and she had to stop by her house to feed and take out the animals, so she had made her way upstairs to find her things. Now, looking at him sleeping there all alone, Christine didn't want to just leave him. What would he think when he woke up? She had dug around the room until she had found a notepad with some paper, scribbling him a little note before she left.

_Erik,_

_Thank you for such a lovely evening._

_It meant a lot to me._

_Always yours,_

_Christine_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Mrs. Landress!"

"Why, you seem to be fairly beeming this morning, Chrissy!" the old woman exclaimed. Christine blushed and looked away. Mrs. Landress did not push her, only smiled knowingly and found herself a seat, enjoying her breakfast.

"Good morning, Jack," Christine said, smiling warmly as her friend came into the bakery. She noticed immediately that something was wrong with him, and she felt herself beginning to worry. He went behind the counter and grabbed himself a cookie and a cup of coffee before going to sit down, not saying a word to her. Frowning, Christine wiped her hands on her apron and went over to him, sitting down across from him.

"Jack?"

He sipped his coffee, not saying anything. Christine leaned forward and gently laid her hand over his.

"What is wrong?"

Mrs. Landress was peering over at them from her own seat, wondering what was going on between the cowboy and Chrissy. Jack finally spoke.

"Christine, I think we need to talk."


	12. A Discussion with Jack Little

**Chapter Twelve: A Discussion with Jack Little**

Christine felt dread enter her heart the moment Jack spoke. She had been so happy after her night with Erik that a part of her had known that something was bound to go wrong. Jack was normally a very light-hearted person and she had only seen him this serious a few times since she had known him. Something was really wrong, the look in his eyes and the stiffness of his shoulders affirming it. She was dreading what he was going to say.

"Alright..."

"It is about Erik," he said. Christine was surprised he had come straight out with what had been bothering him.

"Jack-"

"No, Christine, hear me out," he demanded, surprising her and causing her to become silent. "Ever since he came here I have tried not to say anything to you about him, but after last night, I feel I have to."

Mrs. Landress knew she should leave the bakery, for this was none of her business, but the young people in front of her had forgotten she was there and she was far to curious to know what exactly was going to happen.

"Jack, I think-"

"You do not know what you are getting into!"

"I thank you for being worried about me, Jack, but I am fine, really," Christine said, trying to reassure him without there being an arguement. Her friend shook his head adamently.

"No, your not, you deserve so much better than him," he insisted. She bit her lip to keep from saying something she would regret. She loved this man like the brother she never had, but often times he had taken the role of 'big brother' far too seriously.

"I think I can determine what is good for me and what isn't on my own, thank you!"

She could feel herself becoming angry. She had an urge to stick up for Erik, and wondered briefly why Jack thought he was anything but a gentleman, he didn't know him!

"I know you are lonely, Chris, but-"

"I know you know what lonliness is, Jack, that is why you should be happy for me!" she cried.

"I want you to be happy, sweetheart, you know that more than anything, but Erik-"

"Is a good man! You just can't see it because you have never taken the time to truly get to know him!"

"Has he ever done me that courtesy, Christine?"

"No, but maybe because you come off as a jerk whenever he is around. You should make the effort for _me_!"

Jack's face was beginning to look almost as angry as Christine's. She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. He wanted her happy and well taken care of more than anyone on the earth, and he was willing to do anything to see that done, even if it meant telling her what a dirtbag he believed Erik to be.

"You forget I was in the city for awhile, honey, I seen men like him everyday, he is going to use you to get what he wants and then he is going to leave Heaven and go back to his penthouse in New York!"

Christine, fuming, got up and began to walk away, throwing her apron down on the ground. She could not listen to any of this anymore. Jack, however, was not quite done. Grabbing her arm, he kept her from making any grand exit.

"We are not finished, Christine, I am doing this for your own good!"

"Stop dictating me, Jack, I am not a little girl that you need to protect. I am a woman very capable of making my own decisions," Christine said. Jack snorted.

"Apparently not, when you cannot even see what kind of a man Erik is bound to be, are you truly that desperate for affection that you throw yourself at the first man who comes into Heaven?"

Christine gasped at his hurtful words, and even Mrs. Landress couldn't believe her ears. Jack had never said anything to Christine like that in all of the years he had known her, and the old woman had never believed that she would hear anything like that from Jack Little!

Christine met his gaze evenly, unwilling to let his words hurt her..

"You know what, this isn't about Erik! You are angry at me for wanting to move on. You think that I have turned my back on _him_, but I haven't, you know more than anyone that he will always have a place in my heart, no matter what happened!"

"That has nothing to do with it," Jack insisted. Christine was shaking her head sadly. Taking his hand in her own she squeezed it gently.

"She isn't coming back, Jack, the sooner you realize that the sooner you can move on as well..."

Pulling away from her as if burned, Jack stumbled a few feet back, his eyes livid and sad.

"Don't bring her into this, she has _nothing _to do with what is happening right now-"

"They have _everything _to do with it! You cannot let go and cannot stand the fact that I am trying to! Why can't you just let me be happy? I cannot live with this pain every day of my life, Jack!"

For a few long minutes neither of them said anything. Christine realized she was crying and Jack's face looked as if he were in pain. This blowout had been a long time coming, and neither of them had wanted to see it happen. For too long they had kept what happened in the past quiet, neither of them able to talk about anything that had happened so long ago, it was too painful. With Erik entering the picture it seemed like the fragile walls they had built to protect themselves from emotion had come crumbling down around them.

"Do you think I do not feel that pain every day of my own life, Chris? That isn't just your past, Christine, it is mine as well, you are not the only one that has nightmares when you sleep," he whispered, the pain in his heart near to bursting.

"Erik is a better man than you think, and you have no right to judge him," she whispered.

"No...seeing as whatever I say will not get through to you, know this: when he breaks your heart and leaves you alone, I will still be the one that will be there for you to hold while you cry..."

Christine silently watched as he left the shop, slamming the door shut behind him. Through the window she could see him literally run straight into the very man that had caused this whole arguement. Jack shoved Erik out of the way and the masked man glared after him before coming into the shop. Immediately he noticed Christine just standing there, tears soaking her cheeks, her eyes swollen. Knowing immediately who was to blame he turned for the door.

"Erik-"

"Stay right here, Christine!" he demanded. Christine watched as Erik stormed out of the bakery, going in the clear direction that Jack had taken. She rushed to the door, she couldn't allow an altercation to occur, she wouldn't be able to stand it right now. Jack's words had hurt her deeply and had stirred within her memories she had been trying so hard to push to the back of her heart.

"Little!"

Erik's shout seemed to echo everywhere and the cowboy turned around to face the masked man who came walking towards him, fists clenched.

"I highly recommend you turn around, Slick, I am not in the mood-"

He was cut short when Erik grabbed him by the shirt collar, forcing the other man to meet his gaze.

"I want to know what you did to make Christine cry, and I want to know now!" he growled. He was in full on protection mode and would know the reason why his little baker was so upset.

"For once can you mind your own business? This is between me and Christine!" Jack growled back, his anger beginning to boil. With everything that just happened he would love to take out his frustration on this man!

"Anything that makes her cry is _my _business," Erik snarled. Jack shoved away from him for the second time in so many minutes.

"Who do you think you are? You waltz into town, see Christine, and immediately she is your property?"

"I don't like the tone your taking with me," Erik murmured. His fists were clenching and he knew they were making a scene, several people were watching them from shop windows.

"That is too bad, you are going to listen-"

"Erik! Jack! Stop this insanity this instant!"

Both men turned as Christine reached them, standing between the two of them. She had heard most of the conversation and had decided that now was the best time to intervene. Both men were likely to throttle eachother in the next minute or so. Erik turned back to the cowboy.

"Now listen, Cowboy-"

He was cut short when Christine wrapped her arm around his own, leaning against him. He could sense that this wasn't helping the situation, and could feel her exhaustion.

"This isn't your battle, Erik," she whispered. Jack stared at the both of them for a minute before turning and walking away without another word. Erik glared after him for a minute before turning back to Christine. Since he had met her he had never seen her that upset. Tilting his head toward her he gently wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, seeing a few ready to fall. Her lower lip was trembling and it took everything he had not to kiss away any of the pain he saw in her eyes. Whatever had happened ran deeper than he could think about, and knew that Jack had to of said something to Christine about him.

"Thank you, Erik," she whispered. He smiled down at her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She pressed her face against his chest, the material of his shirt soaking in her tears. Did he have any idea how much it meant to her to have someone to lean on? For so long she had had to lean on herself, and it was nice to have someone hold her like this. And she loved the way he whispered in her ear as he held her.

"Last night was wonderful, Christine, truly...and in case I hadn't mentioned it, you looked beautiful as well," he murmured. Christine's arms wrapped around his waist and she held him tightly for several long minutes. When she finally regained her control, she pulled away from him and managed to smile.

"Would you like something to eat? On the house?"

"You read my stomach," he replied. As they walked back to the bakery Christine kept her arm wrapped around his, wanting his support.

"Christine are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" he wondered softly. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

"No, you have helped me so much more than you even know."


	13. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Chapter Thirteen: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**

"Cow, what are you doing you big oaf?"

Christine laughed as she came into her room, finding the large dog lying across the length of her bed. He seemed completely at home and barely wagged his tail in greeting when she walked into the door. Shaking her head she climbed into bed and managed to make herself as comfortable as possible with half of her bed already occupied.

Grabbing a book she began to read, realizing quickly that her mind was far too full to even think about reading. Having Jack talk to her like that today, she truly did not know what to think or do. In all the years that they had known eachother he had never said anything like that before. On the contrary, he was the only friend she knew she could always turn to, and with what happened today, she was truly hurt. She knew why he was angry, but the blow out had not been the way to handle it.

Then when Erik came in and went after Jack, Christine hadn't known what to think at first. She had heard him say that anything that made her cry was his business and she had felt a strange warmth enter her heart at his words. It was almost as if he truly cared why she was upset, and it had felt nice to have someone there to look out for her. What _did _this masked man want from her? And was Jack right, did she need to worry about starting anything with him? Was she bound to get her heart broken in the end? She was so confused-

"Who in the world..."

Glancing at the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven, she turned back to the ringing phone, wondering who in the world would be calling at this late hour, and whether or not she would want to answer.

"Hello?"

"Christine?"

Why did she get butterflies in her stomach whenever she heard his voice?

"Erik, are you alright-"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to call so late, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just...reading..."

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked gently. Christine felt a small smile appear. It felt good to hear him ask how she was, it made her feel cared for, and she liked the feeling.

"I'm fine, really...can't sleep?" she asked, clearly trying to change the subject. Erik chuckled lightly.

"I find my thoughts are occupied with a certain lovely lady..."

Christine blushed but had to contain her giggle of delight. His voice sounded so delightfully smooth on the phone, sending shivers down her spine. How could one not be attracted to a man that could make you melt with just his voice?

"Whose the lady, I think I need to have a talking with her," she teased. Erik laughed.

"I do believe you are the only lovely lady I have been thinking about lately," he said.

"I'm glad," she whispered, feeling rather embarrassed at the confession.

"Why is that?"

"I have been thinking a lot about you too," Christine said after a moment, wondering what he would think of her statement. She heard him suck in his breath and it remained quiet for several long seconds.

"Can I ask you something?" he wondered.

"Of course..."

"Do you trust me?" he wondered softly. Christine didn't answer immediately. She took that question seriously, and she was not going to give him a false answer. Since she had met him she had struggled with trusting him, and she had begun to, and had admitted it to him, but now she knew that there was no doubt that she was beginning to trust him. With everything but her heart, that is. She was not quite ready for that step yet.

"Yes..."

"Would you go away with me for a weekend?"

"Go away?" Christine repeated, wondering if she had heard him correctly. What did he mean? Go away? Was he hinting at something more to their still very new 'relationship'?

"Yes, I want to take you to the city," Erik replied.

"Erik, I-"

"I am not pushing you to do anything you do not wish to, and I promise I am not implying anything or trying to give you the wrong impression. We will have seperate bedrooms and you can even have a lock if you want," he promised her. He knew she was not the type of girl to want to share rooms this early, and he respected her opinion about that and didn't want her to think that was why he was with her. Because that wasn't it. Something about her had him drawn to her and though he didn't know what it was yet he _did _know that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

"I am sure I can trust you enough that the lock will be unnecessary," Christine laughed. His statement put her a little more on ease. It sounded like he just wanted to take her to the city so the two of them could enjoy themselves and have fun. She realized that it had been a very long time since she had left Heaven, and God knew she could use a vacation.

"I want to show you where I am from," he urged, wanting desperately for her to say yes.

"I don't know..."

"You are going to make me beg, aren't you?" he groaned. Christing giggled.

"No, of course not!"

"Then?"

For several minutes he waited with baited breath. She sure knew how to keep up the suspense.

"I would love to go with you..."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"What are you doing, Christine?"

She had asked herself this question almost a hundred times since the previous night. She had agreed to go with Erik. She had _agreed _to go with her sexy masked man! Was she out of her mind? What did a trip like this mean? Were they going to consider themselves in a 'relationship' now? Did she want that next step to happen? What would happen on this trip?

"I am going to have a heart attack," she whispered to herself. Today was Thursday...their getaway began Friday evening...and she still didn't know what she was going to do about the bakery, or Cow and the other animals, and Christine knew that she was panicking far too much and would give herself gray hairs. There was a couple older women that sometimes helped Christine with the bakery when things got particulary busy, though it didn't happen often. She trusted both of them very much much but wondered if that trust extended to letting them run her bakery for an entire weekend. Maybe if she asked Mrs. Landress to drop by whenever she could. That woman was the only one that she trusted with everything, and perhaps that would work. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

Right now, however, she needed to begin packing her things, her mind wandering to what it was they would be doing this weekend...

**_xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Calm down, Chrissy, you look like you are about to have a nervous breakdown!" Mrs. Landress admonished. Christine glanced at the older woman and tried to still her fidgeting. She had never been this nervous about anything in her entire life. And the funny thing was she had no idea why she was nervous!_ Maybe it has to do with the fact that you are letting Erik closer than anyone since _him _and you are scared of what that means..._Her mind knew the true reason for her rapidly beating heart, but she refused to listen to her concious.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mrs. Landress," Christine said, trying to keep herself occupied. Erik would be arriving any moment. Mrs. Landress had promised to feed the animals and care for them and she would supervise the two other women that would be taking care of the bakery for the weekend, and Christine owed this weekend to this woman who was willing to help. Though Christine had a feeling that Mrs. Landress had been ecstatic when she had learned that Christine was going away with Erik for the weekend.

"Of course! You deserve to get away!"

Both women were stopped from saying anything when Erik walked into the bakery, a rather bright smile adorning his features. He looked breathtaking in a pair of dark navy blue trousers and a white polo shirt, a few of the buttons undone to give a teasing glimpse of his chest beneath. Christine realized for at least the hundreth time that she was going to be spending a few days with this man..._alone._ He greeted Mrs. Landress and thanked her for volunteering to help while Christine was away. The old woman was of course charmed and gave them both a hug before leaving them alone.

Christine glanced at the floor, the wall, anywhere but at him, finding herself overcome with her nerves. This wasn't like her. She didn't need a relationship or a commitment of any sort...not after everything that had happened. But Erik...he made her forget about everything in the past, and promised her the one thing she had so desperately needed; hope.

She felt his gentle fingertips caress her chin before tilting her head up. His eyes were tender and his smile gentle as he silently searched her eyes for a moment.

"This weekend is for you, I want you to have fun...I don't want you to be scared," he murmured. She smiled slightly.

"I'm not scared," she promised.

"Is that your happy face?" he asked with a light chuckle. Christine blushed.

"I guess I am nervous," she admitted. He leaned toward her until his lips rested against her ear.

"Do I make you nervous, sweetheart?" he murmured. Swallowing, Christine shook her head, not liking the way her body seemed to melt at the deep sound of his voice against her ear. When he stood so close she was very much aware of him, and knew that it was not a good thing considering the fact that she would be spending so much time with him over the next couple of days.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"I have reservations at a favorite hotel of mine that I thought you would enjoy..."

Christine turned from the sight of the sprawling city before her to look at Erik. She was surprised by his statement. She had thought that perhaps he would wish for her to see his home here in the city, but it seemed as if not...

"A hotel?"

Erik could hear the disappointment in her voice, and he did not like that the first thing he told her about this getaway was something that she did not like. He turned his slightly to look at her and could see that she was thinking deeply about something, and wondered what he should say in order to start this little trip with on a good note.

"Unless you would like to stay at my place?" he suggested, not knowing what else to say. Christine immediately smiled, nodding her head excitedly. Erik felt a small thrill at the idea that she was going to be staying at his home, and she seemed very happy about that prospect. He just prayed that he could remain a gentleman with her only a few doors down from his room every night.

Christine tried to contain her excitement. If she had been looking forward to this weekend before she most assuredly was now. She wondered what the home of such a man was like, and it would give her further her intimate knowledge of him. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye and wondered briefly how many girls he had brought to his home before her. The thought of anyone had her, surprisingly, very jealous, and it was not a feeling she was used to.

"I have the entire weekend planned for us, but today is free, I wanted to do something that you have always wished to do when you were in the city," Erik said. Christine's brilliant smile once more shined with radiance. She was so anxious to know what he had planned for her, but she liked that he had given her a day that they could do what she wanted.

"Well, truthfully, I have always wished to see a broadway show," she whispered honestly. She flushed, embarrassed that she had asked for something like that. It could be expensive, or more than she wanted him to pay for her, and didn't want to impose on him at all.

"Does the idea of broadway often make you blush?" he teased with a smile. Christine shook her head and turned away.

"Any particular show?" he asked, curious. He was pleased to hear that she wanted to do something like this, because broadway was something he enjoyed whenever he could. Seemed like they shared a common interest.

"Well...I have always wanted to see _Jersey Boys,_" she said. Erik smiled. He had seen that a few times, and thought that she might enjoy it. The truth was he was willing to see the worst show on broadway as long as she was the one sitting beside him.

"I am sure there is a showing of that later this evening. Would you like to go get settled before going to see it, and then, perhaps, dinner?"

All Christine could do was nod. She had wanted to see this show for a few years, and Erik was taking her as if it were absolutely nothing. This man never ceased to amaze her.

"So, what do you think?"

A few hours later they found themselves standing in Erik's home, him wanting desperately to know what she thought.

"I think I am speechless," Christine admitted, looking around at her with round eyes. Erik chuckled but Christine continued to stare. Erik's home was _wonderful._ Everything about it made a statement about him. Most of the furniture he had was anitque, and each room was set to a different era and a different place. The walls were adorned with classical art, and she noticed that he had a preference for _Picaso _and his work. The room she was to be staying in was decorated in a rich sixteenth century France, and Christine almost immediately fell in love with the room.

"Your home is beautiful, Erik," she whispered truthfully. Erik smiled, glad she was pleased with his home. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, and if the smile was anything to go by, she was.

"We have a few hours until the show starts," he said. Christine smiled.

"I am going to need that much time to get ready..."

The smile she gave him was one of promise. He could hardly wait to see what she looked like this evening.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Exactly two hours later Erik began to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. He was a bundle of nerves and he couldn't sit still for a minute. He had been ready an hour and a half ago and when he had emerged from his room he could hear Christine humming to herself in the shower. He had become so desperate to amuse himself until she was ready that he had literally watched time tick away on the clock that resided on the mantel. She took exactly forty minutes in the shower and didn't emerge from the bathroom for an entire hour. He wondered what in the world a woman could be doing in there for so long a time.

She literally ran across the hall to her room so he would not see her, and Erik could not help the smile that appeared. A strange heat had entered his heart at the idea that she was taking so much time to get ready for an evening with _him_. He had never had a 'relationship' that had lasted so he had never had a woman anywhere near his home, and thought that that in itself was a feat, the fact that Christine was staying in his home. What did it mean? Well he knew he felt something for her, but what exactly that 'something' was he had no idea. When he was around her he felt so different. He felt so _alive. _She was a breath of fresh air to be around, and there was never a dull moment when he was in her presence. She always managed to make him laugh or smile, something few had ever been able to accomplish. Tonight he wanted her to have a time she would never forget. If, for some reason, things between them didn't work, he wanted her memories of him to be good ones.

"Christine! The show will be starting in thirty minutes!" he called, suddenly feeling as if he were married. He had watched enough movies and television to know that women were always late, and he remembered thinking that such a trait would annoy him, but it didn't. He liked the fact that she was trying to look her best, even when he believed that she would look gorgeous in nothing but a worn out t-shirt.

"Coming!"

He hinted a bit of excited nervousness in her voice and found his nerves multiplying. He wanted this night to be wonderful...he desperately did not want to disappoint her. Erik heard the door of her room slightly squeak as it was opened and he found himself holding his breath. He had hardwood floors throughout the entire house, and _click _of her heels seemed to echo all around him, seemingly in time with his frantically beating heart. When Christine finally made her appearence the first thing he seemed to notice was the fact that her head was bent, eyes downcast, and her hands clasped nervously. He found in endearing the way she seemed to be as nervous as he was. This was, after all, there first real _date _out in public. He prayed she wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him...

"Wow..."

It was funny that he could only form a single word when he was actually tongue tied by the sight in front of him. How was it possible that a woman who was already as gorgeous as they came, could look any more beautiful? He wouldn't have known how to answer that question until tonight because Christine had truly outdone herself...in every sense of the term. Her thick locks were arranged into a curly bun that was encircled by what looked like flower shaped beads the color of turquoise. Several of her curls had escaped her neat bun to land provactively against her neck. The dress she wore looked to be made of silk, it looked so fine, and it framed her body to perfection, showing her curves but not revealing too much. Two thin straps went from the middle of her bodice up and over her shoulders in a V-shape. It reached the floor and beneath it he could see just the hint of a matching heel. Christine carried with her a small blue handbag to top it all off. Erik was still having a hard time looking away from the slender curves of her shoulders and her slim, bare arms.

She glanced up at him when he didn't say anything more than 'wow' and he was given the oppertunity to study her face. She wore very little makeup, just enough to enhance the color of her eyes, and he could see a very natural blush staining her cheeks and just the hint of a red lipstick adorning her lips. She was quite simply breathtaking. Unable to help himself he went to her and pressed a kiss to her lips, her perfume of lilacs filling his senses.

"Christine, you're...wow..."

She smiled at his compliment and ducked her head. She had been worried that he would think it was too much, but she had had this dress for so long that she had wanted to wear it on their first real date together. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it, the way he was looking at her!

"You look pretty good yourself," she murmured, admiring his attire. He wore black trousers with a white crisp shirt, something she noticed he wore a lot, but liked the colors on him a lot. The white of his mask kept him with an allure of mystery shrouded around him. And he looked so handsome she knew more than one woman would wish they were her tonight.

"Ready?" he asked, offering her his arm. Smiling, she nodded her head and took it.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"That was so wonderful!"

Christine wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled when Erik leaned forward to kiss her cheeks dry. She didn't know why she was crying, though she had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Erik had taken her to see this show. She loved that he was affectionate even when in public, and she took ever oppertunity to hold his hand or wrap her arm around his. He had held her hand the entire length of the show, and Christine knew without a doubt that it was going to be an experience that she never forgot. She was the type of person that liked to comment on things going on in front of her, and that was why many people couldn't watch a movie with her, for she always had to give her opinion. When the show had first begun she had found herself leaning towards Erik to whisper something to him. When she was done she realized that Erik might want to watch without any interruptions, but to her delight he gave his opinion on different things just as much as she did.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked. Christine nodded. Even if she hadn't been hungry she would have said she was. She loved spending this time with him.

Not to longer after leaving the show, they found themselves being ushered into a quiet, dimly lit resteraunt furnished in mostly hues of maroon. She found it rather romantic and Erik was playing the gentleman, holding her chair out for her, dazzling her with compliments, and making sure she was always comfortable. When they were settled he ordered them some Pinot Grigio and while he was speaking to the waiter she looked around the room. Not many people were there but she noticed that a few were dancing on a small dancefloor. Deciding she would ask him later to dance she turned back to her date, only to find him staring at her.

"Do you come here often, Erik?" she asked, trying to forget the smoldering look she saw hinted in his eyes.

"No, it is a couples sort of resteraunt, I thought you might enjoy it, I hear the food is wonderful," he replied. Looking at the menu she could see that the food seemed wonderful, but the prices were enough to make her pale.

"You're worth it," he murmured, sensing what was wrong. She blushed and said nothing, deciding not to argue. When there meal arrived they made small talk as they ate, but neither failed to notice the looks the other was giving. It seemed like every time she looked up Erik was staring, and visa versa. No one seemed to exist but the two of them, and occassionally they would brush hands just to assure themselves that they were not dreaming. For all of this seemed far too good to be true. Every touch of her hand had Erik in flames, and her glances were enough to make his heart pound. It was like an angel sitting across from him, and he feared that if he so much as blinked she would be gone forever. He hadn't failed to notice the looks she was receiving where ever they went, and he felt overwhelmed at having such a beautiful woman on his arm, and slightly possesive when he saw the looks men were giving her. He didn't want anyone looking at her but him, and knew he was being foolish.

"Christine...would you care to dance?"

It seemed her entire face lit up in joy. She had thought he would never ask! Nodding, and bitting her lip to keep herself from looking to desperate, she took his hand and let him lead her into the small throng of people. Several stared at his mask, but he refused to let it bother him. Christine was his for the night, and it was every dream he had ever had come true.

Christine closed her eyes when both of his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her close. Her own arms slipped around his neck, her head resting against the wide expanse of his chest as their bodies slowly began to sway with the soft music that flowed around them. The gentle beating of Erik's heart soothed her, and for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt like she _belonged. _It was like she had waited her entire life to get to this moment, to this man, and in his arms. She could feel his mouth against her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin. Nothing would have prepared her for the sound of him softly singing in her ear. It was in that moment that her heart melted.

_"You're just too good to be true...Can't take my eyes off of you...You'd be like Heaven to touch...I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you. Pardon the way that I stare...There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak, but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you..."_

Several tears had slipped past her guard and she tilted her head slightly so she could meet his gaze. So much tender feelings reflecting in his eyes. Pulling him closer, her own mouth gently found his ear as she sang for the first time to him as well, wanting this to be a moment he remembered as well.

_"I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby. Let me love you. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you... You'd be like Heaven to touch...I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes off you..." _

Erik found his heart near to bursting. She had said her singing was a hobby, but by God she sounded like an angel! He knew she only sang along with the words that floated around them, but to hear her say such things gave him hope. He knew now that he wanted more with this woman. Much more. Meeting her gaze once again he wiped her tears away and gently kissed her. This had to of been of the best evenings either of them ever had. And the sparkle in her eyes told Erik he had accomplished his mission: he had made her happy.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Smiling, Erik picked the now sleeping Christine up and carried her to her bed. She had been sound asleep as they drove home, and he had almost gotten into several accidents when he found himself staring at her and not the road. Setting her in bed, he covered her up and laid a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Tomorrow he wanted to bring her to one of his galleries in the city, and planned on letting her pick out anything she wanted, on the house. After that he planned on devising a plan to win her heart...

**A/N:** I knew I couldn't explain Christine's dress correctly, so here is a website to show you all how it should have been described, just remove the spaces!

h t t p / w w w . s i m p l y d r e s s e s . c o m / d r e s s e s / d e t a i l . c f m ? k e y 1 8 8 7 4 5 & v P D & c a t f o r m a l d a n c e

and the lyrics are from Frankie Vallie, entitled _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_

Review!


	14. Jealousy and a Moment of Clarity

**Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy and a Moment of Clarity**

Sighing contentedly, Christine opened groggy eyes and was greeted with light streaming through the window, illuminating her bed. Almost immediately a smile lit up her entire face as she recalled the night before. Erik had been...God, she had never in her entire life enjoyed an evening like she had last night. Everything had been perfect. He had been a perfect gentleman, and she had felt absolutely beautiful in his presence. When she was with Erik he made her feel like the most gorgeous, most important woman on the face of the planet, and no man she had ever met had ever made her feel that way. But the highlight of the entire evening had been when he sang to her...she knew she had melted at the sound of his smooth, sexy voice. If she had thought that his speaking voice was lucious, the mere _idea _of his singing voice had her as near to ecstasy as she had ever been.

Now, waking up in his home, she knew she could be comfortable in a place like this. She didn't like the city, and she knew she never would. But here in Erik's apartment, she felt safe and protected. It was a part of him, and she loved having the privledge of staying here. Getting out of bed Christine stretched lazily, looking down at herself to realize that she was still wearing her dress from the night before. She didn't remember dozing off, but thought it very sweet of Erik to carry her all the way to her room and tuck her into bed.

"I feel like a woman that just won the lottery," she murmured to herself, going over to her suitcase. Rifling through it she found a pair of worn jeans and a green knit top. Throwing them on she checked her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall before making her way from the room. Excitement was coursing through her, her thoughts full of what Erik might have planned for today. As she walked toward the living room she could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and something smelling delicious filled her senses.

"Erik?" she called.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled back. Smiling, she made her way into the room he had indicated. She found him bending over to grab something from the fridge, and she took a hidden moment to study his backside, unable to help it...it was just right there in front of her, and looking was as natural as breathing, something _that _good was always noticed. Glancing at the stove she saw bacon frying and eggs cooking away. Several pancakes were also sizzling on a skillet. He looked like he had his hands full so she went over and flipped the pancakes so they wouldn't burn. _He had made her breakfast! _A loopy smile appeared on her face. This man's brownie points had definately skyrocketed.

"For you, my lady..."

Christine gasped in happiness as he produced a single red rose in front of her, a black ribbon tied around the stem. Taking it from him she found several tears fall for no apparent reason. Would this man ever do anything to make her hate him? She doubted it, because her feelings towards him were changing rapidly. Embarrassed by the tears she turned herself into his chest, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her. Erik said nothing, any moment holding her was a few precious moments that he would never question. If the look in her eyes was anything to go by, he was doing _something _right. Steering her to the kitchen table he sat her down and gave her a cup of coffee. When he went to pull away she grabbed his hand before he could pull back completely. Watching through slightly hooded eyes Erik made no movement as Christine stood up and cupped his face in her hands, one smooth from the mask and the other with a hint of beard stubble. For a moment she looked at him, _really _looked at him, and before he could form another thought she had leaned forward and kissed him, her lips gentle and soft.

Pulling her closer against him, Erik tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her back, firmly. He could feel her smile as the kiss grew, Erik taking the lead.

"Erik!" Christine gasped, pulling away from his _very _persuasive mouth, "The eggs!"

For a moment it took him a second to realize what in the world she was talking about when he very much just wanted to continue kissing her. He had liked the way her body seemed to go pliant against his, and the contrast between her softness and his hardness excited him.

"Breakfast!"

Laughter filled the kitchen as Christine watched Erik scramble away from her to franticallly try to save the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. His face fell when he realized that most of them were burnt, and she immediately felt guilty, her tears and her kiss being the things that had burnt the breakfast. Going to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed the back of his neck.

"I actually like my breakfast on the crispier side," she murmured. He turned to her, a smile forming on his recently frowning lips, and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks...but I am not going to make you eat this," he said, shaking his head.

"You're not making me do anything! You made me a wonderful breakfast and I am going to enjoy it!"

He watched silently as Christine prepared the two of them a plate and settled herself once more at the kitchen table. Deciding to join her he sat down and watched as she took a bite of one of her black pancakes. Her eyes closed and she made a little moaning sound, one that caught Erik completely off guard and had his body reacting violently. She looked so damned gorgeous, and it almost looked like she was enjoying his ruined breakfast and he wanted to gather her up into his arms and hug her tightly for making such an effort when his surprise for her was ruined.

"As much as I want to hear you make that noise again, sweetheart, why don't we pick something up to eat when we go?" he said.

"Go?" she replied, unable to stop the blush that formed when he made the comment about her little moan. He nodded, grinning.

"I wanted to take you to one of my galleries," he said. Christine nearly leapt out of her seat.

"Really?" she gasped. He nodded. She clapped and really did jump out of her chair. Laughing, he stood and grabbed his car keys.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Christine came to a realization while she and Erik drove through the city, towards his gallery. When she was with Erik, whether it was in public or not, she felt like a girl who had been given every woman's dream man. Last night when she had been with him on their date, she had noticed the looks many of the woman gave him, and felt so lucky to be the one he had chosen. She felt like she didn't deserve him, that he was far more than she had a right to claim. What scared her even more was the idea that this was all one very long, wonderful dream. Glancing over at him, she wondered why God had sent this wonderful man to her. Was it His way of showing her that she needed to move on? She would like to think that. Her life, however, had taught her to realize that not everything came out the way you wanted, and she told herself that she was going to enjoy every minute she was given with Erik, for she never knew when he might be torn away from her.

"Here we are..."

Christine stared up at the massive building in front of her, knowing her jaw had dropped to the floor. _Bontecou Gallery_ was plastered to the front and through the many windows she saw furniture all situated so it was at its best vantage point for onlookers. This place was definately more than she expected and was only barely aware of Erik opening her car door and helping her out. She had not really thought about how much money Erik must earn to own a place like this, and when he had told her where they were going he had said it was 'one' of his galleries. Another thing to add to his growing list of attributes, he was _very _successful. When he ushered her into the building she was given very little time to admire the beautiful interior that could almost rival the magnificent furniture pieces.

A woman came rushing towards them, and Christine was almost taken aback by her beauty. Lustrous, straight blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off high cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes that could put any body of water to shame. She wore a form fitting black skirt, heels, and an off the shoulder pink sweater, all of which accented her supple curves. Unconciously Christine found herself moving closer to Erik, her hand slipping into his. He glanced at her briefly with some surprise reflecting in his eyes, but she wasn't paying close enough attention to notice his look.

"Erik!" the woman cried, _much _too happy to see the masked man, in Christine's opinion. Her hand tightened around his.

"Lauren..." he replied, saying nothing as the beautiful woman kissed both of his cheeks. _Jealousy is an ugly monster, Christine! _She repeated this to herself several times and it helped...somewhat. Lauren's eyes immediately found Christine and before she quite knew what was happening the blonde woman was wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Oh, how nice to meet you! I'm Lauren!"

Christine found herself unable to stop the smile that formed at the other woman's bubbly personality.

"I'm Christine," she said, shaking the blonde woman's hand. Lauren beamed at her and glanced between the couple, her eyes noticing immediatley the clasped hands.

"I didn't expect you here, Erik! Nadir called and said that you had moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere!" she said, deciding that it was not her business to pry just yet, though she was intrigued. In all the years she had known Erik, he had _never _brought a woman to his place of business..._never_!

"Nadir was right, I _did _move, but thought a visit back here might be...interesting," he said, glancing at Christine with a smile.

"Of course! I am really glad to see you again, it has been awhile," Lauren said, to which he nodded.

"The two of you have known eachother long?" Christine asked, noticing the familiarity between the two. Erik glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Did he detect a hint of jealousy? No, he couldn't see that! His baker wouldn't get jealous of another woman...would she? He had to admit that he liked the idea, liked the thought of her not wanting any other woman near him but herself. _Keep fantasizing, Erik, for that has got to be the most ridiculous notion!_

"Lauren has worked here since I first opened this gallery, about ten years ago," he said.

"Yeah, we go way back! So, Erik, what brings the two of you here?" she asked. This time Erik grinned.

"I was thinking that perhaps Christine would like to pick something out...on the house. In fact, make that several things!"

Both women turned to look at him in surprise, Lauren because this was a giving side to Erik she had never seen, and Christine because this man was giving her _way _too much! Treating her like an absolute princess.

"Erik, I cannot-"

He stopped her from speaking when he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her mouth, catching her by surprise. She didn't think he would do anything like that in public, but felt a small thrill shoot through her body. He had kissed her in front of Lauren, and it was like he was making it obvious that Christine was with him...that he was claiming his territory and she was suddenly very happy.

"Do this for me, and don't argue," he murmured against her mouth. She could only mutely nod. Erik smiled and turned back to Lauren.

"Could you show her around for a few minutes? I need to make a few phone calls," he said. Christine looked at him with some surprise, not wanting him too far away from her. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't show her around himself but decided that she wouldn't make a scene, whatever reason he was making a phone call had to be important. Even if she wanted to argue Lauren gave her very little choice, taking her arm and leading her away.

"Don't worry, you are in capable hands!" Lauren laughed when Christine looked behind her to see Erik walking into a small room. For the next five minutes or so she was shown many of the pieces native to France, and although they were all beautiful she couldn't stop wishing he was right next to her. Wasn't it ridiculous that she couldn't spend a few minutes without him? He probably needed a break from her...that thought made her somber.

"You know, in the past ten years I have worked here, and have known Erik, he has never talked about a girl, dated a girl, or even brought a girl here...I think you are quite special to him," Lauren said, breaking through Christine's thoughts. She met the other woman's gave in surprise. She had often wondered about Erik's past relationships but didn't want to dwell on them. But according to Lauren he hadn't dated anyone in ten years. Why not? He was a good looking, successful man, surely he would have scores of women flocking after him?

"I see why, you are quite lovely! The two of you make a stunning couple," she continued. Christine found herself blushing at the compliments, suddenly not minding Lauren all that much. She looked good with Erik? She hadn't thought about that, but she supposed they did, though God knew she was attracted to this man because of more than his looks! He was everything she had ever wanted!

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Of course! So, where are you from?" Lauren asked.

"Heaven," Christine answered. The other female frowned.

"Heaven?"

"Yes, that's right, I found my own angel in Heaven..."

Both turned to see Erik standing behind them, his hands in his pockets and a very big grin on his face.

"And if that look on your face is anything to go by, you are head over heels for this 'angel'," Lauren said, excusing herself from the couple. Christine blushed and looked away, trying to keep her mind away from the look Erik was giving her. This trip was bringing them closer together, no doubt about that, but one look at him staring at her like that and her legs might just give way beneath her.

"Found anything you like?"

_Yes, you..._

"Everything is beautiful, but I cannot accept anything more! You have done too much for me already!" she gasped. Her eyes closed when he pulled her in for a hug, resting his face against her neck. The feel of his warm body was a sensation she could very well get used to.

"I like seeing you smile," he whispered, as way of explanation. Christine pulled back slighlty so she could look into his eyes.

"_You _make me smile..."

For a moment time seemed to stand still as Erik gazed at her, his eyes searching hers deeply. The few women he had been with in the past had only been interested in him because of his money. At first it had not bothered him, for they were there for a short time to fill the lonliness he had in his heart. But he had soon realized that it wasn't just sex that he needed, and none of the women he had ever been with ever filled the void he had in his heart. Then bizarre chance had him moving into a small town few had heard of, and it just so happened that the first person he met was this lovely woman standing before him. A woman who saw him, not his mask.

From the very start she had been nothing but kind to him, and now, with her saying simply that it was he that made her smile, not all of the gifts, he did not know what he had done to deserve her. He had thought that perhaps if he gave her everything she could possibly want he would be that much closer to winning her heart. Erik realized now that she didn't want his money-she wanted _him. _It was something new to him, and he knew he should have never believed that Christine was so shallow-because he knew she wasn't. He had never met anyone more kind-hearted and generous in his entire life. He had never thought his life would grant him someone like this...

A single tear fell from his eyes. Christine reached up and gently wiped it away, smiling softly.

"Thank you..."

"For what, Erik?"

"Wanting _me_..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Erik, where are we going?"

Her only response was a low chuckle and Christine could feel the excitement inside her growing. When they had left the gallery Erik had taken a blind fold and covered her eyes. She had not known what to think but he had whispered into her ear to trust him, and she did. She couldn't see anything so she had no idea where the car was taking them, but it felt as if they had been driving for hours. Erik had said little the entire ride, and she knew he was thinking deeply about what she had said in the gallery, about him making her smile. She didn't know about his past relationships, but she wondered if any had only wanted him for the money. She knew it was more than possible, many women would do anything, say anything as long as they got what they wanted. She just hoped he realized that that was not the kind of girl she was and that was definately not why she was with him this weekend.

"Erik?"

Her heart leapt when he reached across the seat and gently grasped her hand in his. She felt herself relax almost immediately. Whenever he was near she felt as if she never had to worry about anything, that she was safe and well taken care of. It was a feeling she had not experienced in a very long time. The car slowly came to a stop and Erik ushered her out of the car. Immediately she noticed the breeze and smell of saltiness in the air. He took her arm and began to lead her forward, the ground they were walking on becoming very soft and pliant. She felt as if she had an idea as to where they were, but didn't want to ruin the surprise by guessing. Erik's hand grasped hers once more while the other gently removed the blindfold. Christine kept her eyes closed for a minute, silently preparing her for whatever he had in store for them. Slowly her eyes opened and she felt the air rush from her lungs in surprised wonder...

They stood on the beach, the sun beginning to set on the never ending water. Before them was a simple wooden table that had been adorned with a red tablecloth. Two candles illuminated the roses sitting in a vase and there was an extravagant feast lying on the table. A bottle of chilled wine and what looked like chicken with pasta...she couldn't take it all in. She turned to Erik to see him looking at her intently, wanting to see her reaction. Words had failed her the moment the blindfold had been removed, so she decided to let her actions speak louder than words. Throwing her arms around him she gave him a smoldering kiss, one that caught Erik completely off guard. But he didn't argue, on the contrary, he kissed her with just as much enthusiasm. When he pulled away the sparkle in her eyes told him that she was extremely happy.

When both were seated he poured them some wine and told her to dig in. She didn't, she continued to stare at him. Erik liked the way she was looking at him, because no woman had looked at him that way before.

"Erik...how...?" she trailed off, gesturing to everything before them. He grinned.

"You know those phone calls I made at the gallery?"

She nodded.

"I was calling a few good friends of mine and they set this all up for me," he said. Christine immediately blushed, remembering the disappointment she had felt when he hadn't shown her around the gallery because of these calls. Reaching across the table she took his hand in hers and began to eat. Through their meal Erik learned that Christine had spent a few years in the city in order to go to college, and he was impressed to learn that she had a degree in business. She told him that baking was what she grew up around and that it was her calling, and that was why she had not minded continuing the bakery on her own, because she loved that place far too much. He found out that her favorite color was green, she loved singing in the shower, and she liked books almost as much as movies. He also learned that she was twenty-six years old, something he was surprised to find out. Because she looked much younger. He knew time would be good to her and as she grew older she would grow more beautiful.

The meal was very informational for Christine as well. Erik told her that his favorite color was black, he had graduated from New York University, majoring in French and linguistics but then got his degree in business as well in order to open his galleries. Christine was impressed with his vast knowledge, and told him that she was _very _attracted to a man with brains, something that earned her a hot kiss from Erik. He also told her that he was thirty-three and that had her wondering why he had never married.

"All of this was so wonderful, Erik, thank you..."

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

Darkness had already fallen, but Christine wasn't quite ready to leave. Standing she went over to Erik and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him away from the table.

"Walk with me," she said, in way of explanation. Smiling, he nodded. She took her shoes off and he followed suit before beginning to walk along the beach. Christine sighed in contentment as Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They said nothing, but the silence wasn't awkward, not even in the slightest. They were comfortable around eachother and she liked this feeling. Erik was in heaven, he knew it. To have this woman walking beside him...he didn't want to sound sappy, but she made him feel so..._alive_! When he was with her nothing else mattered.

"Christine?"

Laughing she pulled him toward the water. Both of them were standing in the water before he could think of pulling away, the icy water stinging his feet.

"Oh, no you don't!"

She squealed when Erik grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Giggling she tried pounding on his back to make him let go, but he seemed unfazed by her tiny hands. He made a move as if he was going to drop her into the icy water and she screamed in laughter.

"Erik!"

Clutching onto him for dear life she had tears of mirth falling from her eyes. He did drop her, but on her feet, and she gasped as the icy water enveloped her own feet. He was laughing at the look on her face and so in retaliation she reached down and splashed him with water. The smile grew as he returned the water, causing her to scream again as she tried to run away from the water he was throwing at her. Just when she reached the dry sand she felt Erik's arm wrap around her waist. They spun and ended up landing in the sand, Christine landing right on top of Erik's solid chest. She gasped when he spun her beneath her.

"Erik..."

His gaze had that smoldering look again and all she could do was stare up at him silently. All of his wonderful, hard, warm, body was pressed to hers and she suddenly wanted him to kiss her very much. She moaned when he did just what she had wanted. Christine knew she would always remember this moment, the feel of him against her, his lips, the feel of the sand beneath her, and the sound of the ocean surrounding them. Erik didn't take it any further than the kiss, not wanting her to feel pressured. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he looked back down at her, her lips swollen and the stars overhead reflecting in her eyes he knew he was completely and utterly lost. Whether he liked it or not...he had fallen in love with her, and he had no idea what to do about it...

**A/N**: I know everyone is waiting for my other stories to be updated, but fear not, they will be. I just loved this chapter and had to get it out to you all! Next chapter there might be some questions answered, oh, and don't worry, their weekend isn't over just yet! Review! Thank you!DonJuanTriumphs


	15. A Past Revealed

**A/N: **A heartfelt thanks to my friend N.S.L. Jewelles for all of her help and support! Thanks, my friend, for everything, and I hope the Muse stays with you! ;)

**Chapter Fifteen: A Past Revealed**

Glancing down at his watch to check the time Erik quickly made his way inside. It was eight in the evening and he had not realized how long he had been gone. He and Christine had watched a movie together earlier and she had fallen asleep by the time it was finished. He had wanted to make her dinner but needed to go to the grocery store. So he had left a note besides the sleeping Christine and told her he should be back soon. But it had been over an hour and he didn't want her to be in the house without him for so long, because now that he was with her every second seemed far too precious to waste.

Music almost immediately assaulted his ears and he wondered what in the world Christine was doing that she needed it so loud. Dropping the items he had purchased onto the kitchen counter he silently made his way into the living room, where he knew the music to be coming from. He stopped short at the sight before him...His lovely little baker was dancing around the living room in an oversized t-shirt...and what looked like nothing else. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was singing into the handle of her hairbrush along with the music. Erik had never seen such a mixture of innocence and raw sex appeal in his entire life. He had no idea what to do so he simply stared as she tossed her head this way and that. He thought it adorable the way she made hand motions and changed her expression for different parts of the song. She hadn't seen him, and he was glad, wanting to take a minute to simply stare without her feeling awkward.

Everything about her made him want to gather her into his arms and never let go. He had never enjoyed life more since he had met her. She made him view everything differently and it was a change in perspective that he gladly embraced. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not quench his desire for her. The kisses they had shared only seemed to stir his need for more. He was attracted to everything about her, and seeing her dance around in very little clothing had his blood boiling, and he had to clench his fists to keep himself from attacking her like some animal. Christine was not like any of the women he had dealt with in his past. He didn't want her for a one-night stand, he wanted her _forever._ The thought of such a thing had him extremely happy and extremely frightened. Never had he felt like this toward a woman, and wondered briefly how Christine had managed to bewitch him in so short of a time.

The song she was dancing to slowly came to a stop, and a slower, more intimate song came on next. Her body slowed and she began to sway softly to the music, eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around her waist and danced. His body screamed at him not to let her dance alone, and he desperately wanted to be close to her. Waiting until her back was to him he silently moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped, surprised, but he soon felt her body relax against him-as if in his arms she was completely safe and comfortable. She didn't turn around and he heard her little breath of contentment. She allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder and Erik marveled at the feeling of _rightness _he was experiencing.

He could feel her smile when he softly began to sing to her, his voice sure and soothing. No one had ever fit this perfectly in his arms-it was like they were made for one another, and it was a feeling that Erik relished. As the song slowly came to an end he turned her around and planted his lips on hers in a gentle kiss, one designed to drive her wild and make her crave more. A great surge of male confidence swept through him when he pulled away and she moaned softly in disappointment. His smile grew when she leaned forward and captured his mouth, demanding a more satisfying kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, his body leaving very little question as to what it wanted of her. Erik's mind and his heart were both screaming at him to not take this any further, that she wasn't ready for this kind of step...but he had waited so long for her to accept him enough, and now that he knew he was in love with her, he wanted to show her his feelings without having to say the words aloud.

"Erik..." she murmured, as he lowered them to the couch. There was no hint of fear or nervousness in her voice, only acceptance, and it fueled him on even more. One large hand made it to the back of her head and he undid the rubberband holding her hair in place, very pleased when the curls cascaded around him, smelling like strawberries-a scent he could very well become used to. Shifting, Christine found herself lying beneath the length of his body, every wonderful inch of him pressed against her. It had been so long since she had felt like this. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, every nerve in her body seemed to be tingling with anticipated excitement, and her body was itching with the need to be touched. For so long no man had made her feel like this-she had never let anyone this close-but as much as she was scared to give her heart to someone, she knew it would be in safe keeping if she gave it to Erik...but old wounds were making it much too difficult.

Christine closed her eyes tightly as his persuading mouth made its way down her neck, his teeth nipping at her softly, heating her blood and causing her to become more restless. Her hands needed to touch him, and she found herself slipping her slim digits under his shirt, coming into contact with his warm flesh. He moaned into her neck, the sound causing a small smile to come to her lips-loving the idea that she could make him happy just by touching him. His hands remained very proper, not traveling anywhere that he shouldn't. Christine knew it was because he thought she wasn't ready, but the truth of the matter was that she was indeed ready...but something was stopping her from taking the plunge.

"We can't do this..." she whispered brokenly, when his hands _finally _began to grow more bold. Her words were like water to a brilliantly burning fire, and Erik immediately stiffened, thinking he had offended her in some way when he had allowed his hands to roam to dangerous territory. He had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't realized what he was doing until she told him to stop.

"Christine, I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't be sorry!" she admonished, knowing he was going to take it the wrong way. He stared down at her, confused, and not quite sure what to do. "We just can't do this right now..."

"Why?" he asked, silently cursing himself when the word came out like a whine.

"My past is standing between us..."

The room became quiet as he tried to register this, his mind entirely focused on getting his body under control. With his body on fire it was hard for him to focus on anything but her beautiful body.

"Your past?" he questioned, sitting up. Christine nodded, standing and leaving the room. Erik was surprised by this, and for a moment he didn't move. What did her past have to do with them? He knew she had been hurt in some way, and maybe she was afraid of that happening again-but he didn't plan on hurting her, and he didn't want to be judged by the sins of another. It was time for some answers-and he planned on getting them tonight.

"Christine..."

She was curled up on her bed, her legs drawn up to her chest. There was a far away look in her eyes, as if her mind was in another place altogether.

"What does Jack have to do with your past?" he asked, deciding to ask one of his most burning questions first. Her eyes slowly found his, her gaze searching his features. Immediately she shook her head.

"No questions, Erik, please."

"No questions? How are we supposed to move on from this if you are not willing to answer my questions?" he demanded. Surprise glittered in her eyes as she stared at him for a few moments.

"Move on?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Yes...I want a relationship with you," he said, surprised by how easily the words were admitted. It had felt right, and it was the only thing he needed to know in order to realize that he was meant to be with this woman.

"Christine, don't cry..." Erik said frantically, taken aback by the tears that suddenly began to flow. Rushing to her side he sat down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"You want to be with me?" she mumbled into his shirt. His laughter seemed to vibrate throughout her whole body and she pushed closer to him.

"I thought I had made that quite obvious from the beginning, sweetheart," he chuckled. Christine knew it had been a ridiculous question, and it was obvious that he wanted something more with her. She just had such a hard time believing that such a wonderful man would want her. She had thought she had been blessed when she had been given _him _and it seemed a little too much to ask for to get Erik now. He was everything she had wanted in a man, and everything she had stayed away from-afraid of her heart being broken. Was this God's way of telling her that she was meant to be happy, and that this man holding her was the guy for the job?

"But I am a horrible cook!" she cried softly, "And I am very clumsy!"

"Two traits I absolutely love about you, honey. You can't scare me off, even with the threat of horribly burnt food!" he said with a smile, thinking the whole statement adorable.

"I talk to myself sometimes," she admitted, convinced that he would never wish to be with her. Erik leaned back and pinched her nose playfully.

"Now you won't have to, I'll be there...if you let me," he murmured.

"_Me_? You want _me_?" she asked, needing to be sure.

"Why is that so hard to believe, little one?" he replied, curious. He didn't like the fact that she sounded so unsure of what she had to offer.

"You're wonderful," she mumbled, causing Erik's heart to swell. God, this woman knew how to get to him-and what made it worse was the fact that she had no idea she was doing it. He pulled her closer, smiling into her hair.

"I am not wonderful, sweetheart. I am a normal-_relatively _normal-man, who feels way too lucky to have you in my arms," he said. "You are everything I have been looking for, Christine, and I am not going to let you go that easily. Whatever happened in your past I will help you overcome."

Tears overwhelmed Christine before she knew what to do to stop them. For so long she had wanted to talk to someone about what had happened. To get it off of her shoulders, in a sense, but there had never been anyone there to lean on. Erik had just done more for her than anyone had in a very long time and she knew it wasn't fair for her to keep her past a secret from him. If she ever wished to move on she would have to tell him.

"Erik..."

"Only tell me if it is what you want to do, honey, don't rush it, I can wait," he said softly, though he wondered just how long he could indeed wait. She shook her head and pulled back slightly, so she could stare out of the window of her room, unable to meet his gaze as she slowly revealed what had happened so long ago.

"Jack and I have been friends almost all of our life. Growing up in Heaven there are very few people your own age so we kind of just gravitated towards eachother. Our relationship was purely friendly-neither of us ever thinking of becoming anything more."

Erik knew it wasn't right for him to be thrilled at the idea that she had never seen Jack as anything more than a buddy. It made him feel good.

"I had a best friend named Meg who lived in the city and every summer and sometimes Christmas she would come and visit me and my dad. We were like sisters, and whenever she had to go back home I remember I would cry for a few days after she had left. I could always tell her everything, and knew that she would always be there for me no matter what. In the summer Jack would pal around with us and soon he and Meg were as good a friends as anyone could imagine. The three of us were inseperable. When we entered our Senior year of high school Meg moved to Heaven and I started to notice that Jack looked at her differently-as if he saw her as more than a friend..."

Christine trailed off, her eyes becoming unfocused as she became lost to another time and another place.

"Meg never seemed to notice the looks he gave her and she was quite popular in school, having a least three boyfriends by our first month in school. I could see the way this tore Jack up inside but he never said anything. One night Meg went to a party with her latest boyfriend and before she knew it he had become quite drunk. She wasn't a drinker and she began to get uncomfortable with the things he said to her and what he suggested they do together. Jack was at my house watching a movie that night when he got a call on his cell phone: it was Meg, she was crying and sounded horrible. She pleaded to Jack to come pick her up and he rushed to his car without a second thought. When he got to the party Meg's boyfriend had her pinned against a wall, taking unwanted liberties...lets just say that Jack broke the guys nose, and the creep left Heaven for good."

Erik would never admit it out loud but he was impressed with the cowboy for fighting for the girl he cared about without even thinking about what he was doing. It seemed the guy knew how to fight as well, something Erik would take into consideration the next time the cowboy started to start something with him.

"The night after Meg came to my house and told me that she really liked Jack-had liked him for some time, but had been too afraid of ruining their friendship with a relationship that might not work. I told her to take a chance, that I had noticed that he felt something for her. A week later they began dating. Never have I seen any two people who seemed so right for eachother. When we graduated high school Jack proposed to Meg and she, of course, accepted..."

"Go on," Erik encouraged, curious to see where this would lead. Christne sighed and nodded.

"Jack was so happy about everything that was going on that he called a buddy of his that he had met one year when his family had gone to California for a holiday. They had stayed in touch over the years and Jack invited him to come down to meet his new fiance. A week later Jack asked me to come over that he had someone he wanted me to meet. When I got to his house, and I saw _him _I can honestly say that it was love at first sight..."

Erik felt his heart clench in jealousy. He didn't want to hear her say that she had ever loved anyone else...what if she still felt that way towards this man even now?

"Raoul was everything I could have ever wanted in a man: kind, charming, handsome, smart...and the way he looked at me made it impossible not to melt. Meg teased me whenever we were alone, saying that I got all dreamy eyed whenever he was in the same room as me. That summer he decided to stay in Heaven and things between us progressed from there. Soon, we too, were engaged to be married."

Christine felt Erik stiffen against her and she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to hurt him in any way, but this was what happened, and she could not sugar coat it. She needed to finally tell someone.

"Both of our weddings were to be in a years time, and Meg had pleaded for us to have it on the same day. All of us soon agreed and plans began to be made. Meg's birthday was in September and Jack really wanted to surprise her with a grand surprise party. He invited all of our friends and family and I helped him with all of the arrangements. We had everything set up at Jack's house and the only thing left to do was get the birthday girl. She had driven to the city with Raoul because he had promised her that he would buy her a new dress for her birthday and she knew that I always baked her a cake so I couldn't go with her. We had set that all up so she would be out of town that day so we could finish decorating. I called Raoul and told him to start driving back, everything was ready..."

"Christine?" Erik prompted when she became silent. Tears were once again pooling in her eyes and he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Pulling her back to him once again he kissed her forehead and tightened his arms.

"It is alright, Christine, I am here...everything is alright," he said, wishing to soothe her. She nodded against his chest and took a deep breath.

"Jack and I waited with the guests for three hours...and they didn't show up. Both of us were pacing and the guests were becoming restless. I had called both of their cell phones several times...but they didn't answer..."

"What happened, sweetheart?" he murmured. She gave a great shuddering sob and the tears began choking her, making it difficult for her to speak.

"L-later t-that night Jack and I received a phone call from the p-police department...R-Raoul a-a-a-and M-M-Meg had d-d-died in a car a-accident..."

Christine's body went completely numb, all blood draining from her face as she relived that horrible day in her mind. Erik didn't know what to say, his mind in a sense of shock. The pain he saw in her eyes was his undoing, and he never wanted to see her unhappy again. Taking her he gently laid her on the bed, coming to rest beside her, his body giving her comfort when words could not. He could only imagine all that she must have been through. He had a new respect for Jack as well, because he could see why he had been so protective of Christine. Both of them had had their loved ones torn away from them and the cowboy was trying to make sure that Christine's heart was broken a second time.

"I l-loved him so m-much, Erik...why did that happen to them?"

It was a question she had asked herself over many sleepless nights, visions of Raoul and Meg forever tormenting her. Both of them had been such wonderful people...they hadn't deserved what happened to them.

"I don't know, sweetheart...I don't know."

He desperately wished he could give her better words than that but he was at a loss.

"Christine, I-"

"Hold me, Erik, please...just hold me."

He realized that that was all she really needed: someone to be there for her, someone to lean on. He would do anything for her...anything.

She trailed off into a troubled sleep a few minutes later, her body and mind completely spent from having to relieve this awful memory. Erik stayed up long into the night, his thoughts drifting this way and that. He was determined to bring happiness to Christine's world, to show her that if she was willing to move on he would be there to help her. But mostly, he just wanted to love her.


	16. Scavenger Hunt

**A/N: **Not much going on this chapter-kind of a bridge chapter of sorts, hope you all like it and let me know what you think! and a huge thanks to my friend and beta** N.S.L. Jewelles**, without her I don't know what I would do-she keeps me sane! Luv ya, hon:)

_**Chapter Sixteen: Scavenger Hunt**_

Christine found herself reluctant to open her eyes when the light streaming through the window fell over her limp form. Her body felt well rested from a night of deep sleep, but her mind was exhausted. Reliving one of the worst moments of her life had not come easy, and she was thankful to Erik for being there to hold her when she needed him. Never would she have believed that she would tell anyone what had happened, and she realized that it showed her true depth of feelings for Erik. Did it mean she was ready to move on? Would she be able to get on with her life? A life with Erik? Did he want that with her? The words he had spoken to her the night prior made her believe that that was what he wanted. And God only knew that that was exactly what she wanted.

"Christine?"

Opening her eyes, her gaze landed on Erik, standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. He was smiling, though she could tell he was cautious, not wanting to upset her or make her uncomfortable after the night before.

"What's that?" she wondered, motioning to the tray. His grin grew as he walked over to her, looking very proud of himself. She pushed herself into a sitting position and he set the tray down on her lap. A lovely couple of daisies sat in a small vase and for her meal was a gigantic pancake with a happy face made of whip cream and strawberries. Next to the food and flowers was a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice and a container of syrup.

"I hope you like it!" he said earnestly. Christine looked up at him and motioned him closer. When he obliged she leaned forward and gave him a sound kiss on the lips.

"Thanks..."

"Anything for you," he said, meaning that statement more than he would ever realize.

She began to dig in when she noticed that Erik was leaving the room. She made a noise and he turned back to her. A pouting look overcame her before she could help it.

"Don't go," she pleaded. It seemed like this was what he wanted to hear from her and he came and joined her on the bed. As she ate neither of them spoke, comfortable enough with eachother not to have to say anything. Occassionally Christine would reach over and feed him a bit of strawberry, and each time she did so his eyes would turn molten. A look she knew she could come to crave. Such looks told her exactly how much he wanted her and she wondered how any woman could resist when such a tempting man was looking so sinfully delicious.

"You know, there are a few good fantasys I could think of involving strawberries," Erik said, deciding not to comment on anything that had been said the previous night. And he also loved the way she blushed from his words. Lying in bed with her made him want to touch her all the more but he cared about her enough to keep his distance for now, knowing it wasn't the time.

"I can think of a few that involve nothing but me and you...naked..."

Never in his life had he been so surprised by anything he had ever heard. Christine was such a good, innocent, polite woman, and to hear her say something so _naughty,_ it caught him off guard. She seemed to sense his reaction and blushed, turning away from him, unbelieving that she had said something like that! It so wasn't anything she would ever say! And she had no idea where it had come from. Erik began laughing at her mortified expression, and he could tell that she had not meant to say that out loud.

"I think I am done eating," she said, setting the tray down on the floor beside the bed and turning to bury her flaming face into her pillow. Erik's laughing only increased at her gesture. He laid down beside her and tried to turn her towards him, she refused.

"Christine," he said, still smiling. She glanced at him from the fluff of her pillow and the blush had not diminished, and the look in her eyes was one of complete embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she said hastily, her words jumbling together so it was hard to understand her.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart, it is quite alright," he said. Oh, yes, it was quite alright. He liked to think that she pictured him naked every once and awhile, it did wonders for his male ego. "Come here," he continued, pulling her against him.

"That was inappropriate," she continued.

"I liked it, Christine, it was quite hot hearing you say something like that," he murmured, deciding to stop her from saying any more sorrys. Her blush deepened even more and she buried her face against his chest. One of his hands gently smoothed down her back, trying to relax her. He pressed his face into her fragrant hair and breathed in deeply.

"I don't think it is much of a secret how much I want you, sweetheart," he said softly. She nodded. It was obvious what he wanted, and she wanted that too. She was sure that in due time they would do just what they both wanted. Perhaps in a couple of days, or whenever the moment came, they couldn't plan it, it should be natural.

"I want you, too," she confessed, her voice very small. Never had she been so open with such feelings. It has always been such an awkward subject for her to discuss with a man. Erik said nothing, seeing that it would be better not to bring up the subject any longer because thinking about it was making him uncomfortable when he could not take action.

"I got you something, Christine," he said. She raised her head and looked up at him. A small frown appeared.

"I thought we talked about that," she said. He nodded.

"We did, and I understand the whole gift thing, but I really wanted to give this to you," he said, hoping she wouldn't decline. It would mean a lot if she would accept this gift, because he had put a lot of time and thought into it. She smiled and nodded slowly, deciding since he had already gotten it then it would be a complete waste to not accept it. She waited patiently, but he did not move from her side.

"Do you really think I would make it that easy?" he wondered, seeing her curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I have prepared a game of sorts," he said, smirking. This whole thing had taken him awhile to get put together and while she slept the night prior he had been busy doing this for her. He wanted to do something with her that would take her mind off of what she had said the night prior, and he didn't want to see her unhappy. He knew that this might just put a smile on her face.

"A game?"

"Yes."

"What kind of game?"

"A scavenger hunt."

Christine giggled and didn't quite know why.

"A scavenger hunt? Oh, Erik, you are too much!"

He would have taken this as an insult any other time but he could see the joy in her eyes and could hear her laughter. He was making her smile, and that was the only thing that would ever matter to him. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans he produced a slip of paper and handed it to her. Silently she read it, realizing it was the first clue to discovering his gift for her. It talked of an object with four legs that couldn't walk. Glancing at him briefly she saw the smile of satisfaction on his face. She would never know it but the night prior he had surfed the Internet for suitable riddles and couldn't believe how difficult it was to find some.

Giving him a quick kiss Christine got up and headed for the kitchen, knowing that was where the next clue was to be. She searched the kitchen table and found the next clue taped to the bottom. For the next hour or so Erik trailed behind her as she went on his scavenger hunt. Most of the clues she got easily but there were a few that left her puzzled. He could tell that she was enjoying herself, and that made all of it worth it.

"Erik?" she said, breaking him from his intense study of her.

"Hmmm?"

"This last clue, I can't figure it out!" she replied, exasperated. She had reread it at least a hundred times and couldn't figure it out. _A kiss will grant thee what thy wish. _What in the world was she supposed to kiss? It could be anything!

"Christine..."

She turned to him and saw him standing there expectantly. She blushed, realizing how simple the clue truly was. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very sound kiss. As their lips caressed eachother she felt him reach behind himself and a moment later produced her gift. Christine pulled away slightly and looked down to see what he held in his hands. It was a box, and he gently laid it in her hands. She met his gaze for a moment before slowly opening the gift. A small gasp passed her lips as she gazed at a gorgeous silver braclet. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Look inside of it," Erik instructed. She did as she was told and slowly read the inscription inside the braclet. _You had me at hello. _She could not stop smiling, because the quote was from one of her favorite movies, and he knew how much she loved movies, so this meant quite a bit, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Erik..." she murmured, speechless. He simply smiled at her and slipped it onto her.

"I always liked that quote, and I think that I finally found the person who got me when said hello."

"It is lovely," Christine said, touching it lightly with her fingertip. The saying was so simple, and yet it seemed to fit. "Thank you so much...but why did you go through all of this trouble? You didn't have to..."

He kissed her again before answering.

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself this morning, and not dwell. I wanted you to realize that I am going to be here for you to help you move on."

Christine frowned for a moment until she realized what he meant. He had done this so she did not have to think about Raoul or Meg. She realized his plan had worked, because she had enjoyed herself this morning, and her thoughts had not drifted to anything negative. When she was with him he made her forget everything that came before, and she knew that that was exactly what she needed in life. She knew this man was making his way into her heart, and for the first time since Raoul, she wasn't going to fight her feelings.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Jack, thanks for coming in and helping," Mrs. Landress said sincerely. The cowboy just nodded his head and went back to cleaning the tables. He didn't see the way the older woman frowned at his back, not liking this mood that had come over him ever since his arguement with Christine. He had been blue and quiet ever since she had left with Erik for the weekend, and it seemed like with each day that passed he only became more distant. It didn't look healthy and Mrs. Landress worried for him.

Jack, however, knew that his current state of moods couldn't last much longer. He felt drained, emotionally and physically, and didn't quite know what to do about it. He supposed the only way he would ever get out of this rut he was in was to have another talk with Christine, hopefully this one more productive than the last. He worried for her safety with Erik in the city, because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't come to trust that man or his motives. He feared that she would come back crying and heartbroken, and that was the one thing he didn't want to see happen. And if the bastard hurt her in some way he would make sure to make him pay for it.

"How can I help you, Miss?" Mrs. Landress said behind him, helping a customer that just entered the bakery.

"I am looking for a good friend of mine and was hoping you could help me," a woman said.

"Who's the friend, dear?"

"Carlotta Giudicelli."

Jack had to contain his groan. Any friends of Carlotta's had to be just as annoying as the woman herself. She had never stopped her persuit of him and every time she saw him she flirted continuosly without fail. Mrs. Landress told the girl the address and pointed her in the right direction.

"Oh, thank you so much! I hope I don't get lost!" the woman said, laughing softly to herself.

"Hold on a minute, dear. Jack! Jack, come here for a minute."

This time the cowboy did groan. Leave it to the old woman to get him involved. Turning, he walked over to counter, finding his eyes roaming over this woman who was friends with a witch. Auburn hair lay haphazardly on her head in a loose bun, several wisps of it lying against her neck and face. Hazel eyes studied him with some interest, and her full lips lifted in a friendly smile. With only slight interest he noted the way her sweater seemed stretched tight over her ample breasts and slim stomach area. Dark jeans clung to her long, nicely shaped legs and she wore boots on her feet. All in all she was a rather attractive woman. Too bad he had decided to give up women all together. He had resolved himself to die alone.

"Hi, I'm Faith," she said, holding out her hand. He took it and gently shook it, feeling how fragile her hand seemed to be in his.

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you!" Her smile was very comforting and welcome, and it even reached her eyes.

"Jack here has lived in Heaven most of his life, he can show you where Carlotta lives," Mrs. Landress said. He glared at the woman, he didn't want to do any such thing. But Faith was looking at him and he didn't want to be rude and say no.

"Really? That is so nice of you, thanks," she said earnestly. He couldn't be rude to a woman this kind. Nodding, he made his way to the door, deciding that if she wanted to come she would follow. For the first few minutes as they walked neither said anything, Jack not really wanting to say anything and Faith wishing to say something, but sensing that the cowboy didn't feel much like talking.

"Do you know Carlotta well?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. Jack glanced at her.

"No, we're not friends," he answered. Faith frowned.

"Really, why not?"

"To be honest, I don't like her much." Inside Jack was appalled with his behavior. Never would he have ever talked to a woman like this or be so blunt. Faith had done nothing to him, and he was being extremely rude simply because he couldn't get over all that had happened with Christine. Sighing, he decided the best thing to do was apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry, I am not in the best of moods today-and that isn't your fault so I am sorry for being so rude," he said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, that is alright! We all have our days," she said lightly. "Do you work at the bakery?" It was obvious Faith wished to make small talk and he indulged her, not wanting to be any more offensive than he had already been. As a few minutes went by he realized that she was very entertaining to talk to. He could tell she had a good sense of humor and she was always laughing or smiling, something Jack knew he should do more.

"Here it is," he said, gesturing to Carlotta's house. To his surprise she embraced him in a friendly manner and smiled brightly up at him. He realized then just how short she was in comparison to him and he found himself smiling back at her. A smile that had not appeared on his face for quite a few days.

"Thanks. See you around?" she wondered. He nodded.

"I would like that."

As he walked away Jack realized just how much he had meant that last statement.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N: The quote on the bracelet is not mine-I take no claim to it. If I remember correctly it is from _Jerry Maguire! _Enjoy


	17. At Last

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is a really long update, so I hope you all enjoy, it is something I know a lot of people have been waiting for!

Special thanks to my very good friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles**, for everything she has done for me. Her help is not something I could ever do without! I recommend you read her work, she is easily one of the best!

And now...enjoy!

_**Chapter Seventeen: At Last**_

"You know, I forgot to ask you this-how did you find my house? You are horrible with directions!"

Faith stopped cutting the tomatoes in front of her to look at Carlotta, who was frying some meat to put into their tacos. She had been here for a few hours and noticed immediately that she and her long time friend immediately felt comfortable even after a few years of not seeing one another. The two had known eachother since college and had stayed in contact ever since. It felt good to take a break and come and visit, Faith knew she had been needing a vacation for quite awhile.

"Someone was kind enough to point me in the right direction," she answered, deciding not to mention Jack. It seemed like he and her friend might not have a great relationship, and she didn't want any tension when she had just arrived.

"Really? Who?"

"Someone who happened to be at the bakery-where I stopped to ask which house was yours," Faith said, once more avoiding the question. Carlotta glared at her in frustration.

"Truly? Does this someone have a name?" she wondered, causing them both to laugh.

"Jack..." she murmured, not realizing how softly she spoke his name. Carlotta looked at her in surprise.

"Jack? As in Jack Little? A _very _handsome cowboy?" she demanded. The other woman nodded her head.

"Well, he was a cowboy, I do not know if he was handsome, I didn't look," she lied. That was all she had seemed to notice about him-and the fact that he was in a very bad mood. But when the older woman at the bakery had called the man over she had almost believed that she was looking at God's definiton of the perfect man. He was gorgeous, and she had had to fight the need to swoon. She didn't swoon, and she refused to be made into a quivering mass of flesh just because of a fine specimen of the male gender.

"I know you better than that, Faith, Jack Little equals gorgeous," Carlotta said, her eyes saying more than her words ever could. She could see that the woman felt something for this cowboy but was trying desperately not to make it obvious to anyone.

"A small crush?" she wondered, seeing the way she blushed.

"No...he just seems so untouchable, you know what I mean? I have tried flirting with him, but he doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me," Carlotta said with a sigh. Faith silently wondered what her friend had done to make Jack not like her-and make him so obvious with how he felt. She knew Carlotta was known for her outrageous flirting, and in college it had often gotten her into trouble when the boy she was flirting with just happened to have a girlfriend. Is that what had happened here? It really was none of her business, and she hated how curious she always seemed to be.

"Unfortunately he is in love with his best friend," Carlotta said, interrupting Faith's thoughts.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, she owns the bakery you went to. They've been friends for a very long time and the way he looks at her tells me he wants to be more than friends," she said. Faith immediately felt bad. It must be hard to long for someone that was interested in someone else, and wondered if that had anything to do with the bad mood he was in.

"Does this woman know how he feels?"

Carlotta shrugged.

"I doubt it, she has been getting cozy with the newest man in town," she said bitterly.

"You don't like her?" Faith asked. Her friend shook her head.

"I strongly dislike her...why don't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like how are you and Ethan doing?"

Faith couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips at the thought of her boyfriend. She and Carlotta slowly began to talk about her recent relationship, and she found it strange that her thoughts kept returning to a certain brooding cowboy, and how she really wanted to learn more about him, and maybe even see him again. Seemed like the small town of Heaven was going to be a very interesting place indeed.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Erik studied himself in the mirror in his bedroom. Tonight was the last night Christine and he would be in the city. He had asked her what she wished to do on her last night and her answer had surprised him. _I want to spend it with you. Just the two of us. _She informed him that she wanted a quiet dinner right here in his home and afterwards they could watch a movie. He was thrilled at the idea that out of all the things she had chosen to do she had blantantly told him that she wanted to be with him. No one else, even if it was just other people enjoying their own evening. She wanted him all to herself. This weekend getaway had been everything he had wanted and more. All he had to do was look at Christine to see that she was happy. And it seemed he had done a good job with her bracelet as well, because she had yet to take it off, and he had caught her a a couple of times lightly running her fingers over it, a dreamy expression on her face.

He feared going back to Heaven. A part of him believed that once they got back she would go back to work at the bakery and would not wish to see him ever again. If that wasn't enough to have his nerves on edge he also had the nagging feeling that Jack was not going to make anything easy for the two of them. He didn't care what the dimwitted cowboy said about him, but he had seen how upset Christine had been by whatever he had told her and he had vowed that he never wished to see her unhappy again. Whether he liked it or not she and Jack were good friends, and he didn't want to break them apart-but if the man planned on trying to take Christine away from him there was going to be problems. He was beginning to feel very possesive and though it scared him it also thrilled him. It showed that she was the only one he wanted...and the only thing left was to have her fall in love with him, because he knew he was already half way there.

Running his fingers one last time through his hair he made his way from his room and down the hall, towards Christine's bedroom. He glanced at his watch, knowing she had to be more than ready for their special one on one dinner. A small feeling of excitment rushed through him, similiar to the feelings he always got when he thought about her or spent time with her.

"Erik!"

He just managed to turn his head when the bathroom door opened and Christine collided right into him, knocking him up against the wall. Erik groaned slightly when his back hit the side of one of his picture frames and it dug cruelly into his back. His arms had instinctively wrapped around Christine to keep her from falling and he could clearly hear her gasp in stunned surprise.

"Are you al..." Words failed him as his eyes slowly roamed over her, seemingly taking everything in at once. For some reason the thing he noticed first was the only thing that meant nothing. Her hair was wet and hanging limply around her face and coating her shoulders...shoulders that were bare and slicked with water. Her slim hands were grasping almost frantically at the towel that was wrapped around her body, leaving very little to his imagination. He found it fascinating the way the blush that stained her cheeks had managed to travel downwards toward her breasts, and he had the urge to see where else this tint of red lay. She smelled like his soap and he could feel everything she was pressed so tightly against him. The fullness of her breasts seemed to gather most of his attention and Erik found his arms tightening with the hopes of bringing all of her soft flesh even closer.

"Erik...I..."

It gave him some satisfaction to know that she too was speechless. _All she is wearing is this towel...nothing lies beneath it. _His mind kept repeating the same thing again and again, even when his heart told him that the right thing to do was set her away from him and allow her to go to her room and dress. But dammit, this was the only opening he felt he had and if he didn't take it he might regret it later. Then again, if he did take it, she might turn from him and he would never see her again. Christine might not take to him being even more forward than he already was when he wasn't sure if she was ready for this after telling him her tragic story.

He tried to find his answer in her eyes, but she looked away from him, obvious confusion written in her features. Leaning forward, he gently nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss against the smooth flesh. She felt so good beneath his hands! Christine sighed in what he hoped was pleasure, and he lightly trailed his tongue up her neck to her ear. The only way to know what she wanted was to allow her body to do all of the talking. Almost instinctively she moved closer, tilting her head so he had better access to her neck. Slowly his hands smoothed over her bare shoulders and then up her neck to tangle into the mass of wet curls. He held her head back as his mouth tenderly loved the flesh of her neck. Christine moaned softly and leaned toward him, feeling her body becoming limp under his delicious assault.

Christine felt as if her entire body was straining toward him, seeking the pleasure his mouth promised her. She had not expected this to happen tonight, she had been running late for their dinner and had tried to nearly run out of the bathroom so she could dress...but this seemed so much more tempting. It seemed like it had been so long since she had felt like this. No man since Raoul had ever been able to make her feel weak in the knees, and Erik was nearly buckling hers. His hands held her reverently, as if he truly felt blessed to be holding her in his arms. She had sworn to herself that she would never become involved in a relationship again, because they were just too painful...but this man made her willing to give this whole love thing one last chance. And she knew she would never regret any decision she made when it came to him.

"Christine...?"

Her eyes adjusted and she realized that Erik was no longer touching her. He had stepped away, holding his hand out to her. Both of their eyes met, and she could see what it was he was asking. If she took his hand what would happen tonight would be inevitable but so incredibly beautiful, she just knew it. But he was also giving her the chance to walk back to her room and dress for their dinner. Either way she knew that it wouldn't affect what they had going. Erik wasn't going to pressure her into his bed, he was giving her the choice, even when it was so apparent what he truly wanted in his eyes. All she was wanted to accept his offering, to go with him to his room, but something was holding her back...the part of her that was so lonely was also so frightened. She knew Erik would never do anything to make her regret her decision, but it was the simple idea of taking that final step that had her on edge.

For so long everything she was was turned against the idea of giving her heart to anyone else, of starting a relationship. Her world had been peaceful, and everything had been certain. With Erik's arrival he had turned her perfectly normal world upside down. He made her want the things she had been denying herself, made her think that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to find true love again...

"Erik, I...I _can't_..."

She had to close her eyes against the pain she saw in his eyes, the last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him. Their weekend had been so magical, everything had been so perfect...and she was ruining it with her damned nervousness. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but she could see he didn't know _what _to say. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay she quickly walked past him and nearly ran into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a loud thud. Christine collapsed onto the bed, beginning to cry into her pillow. What was wrong with her? She knew how much she wanted to make love to him, why had she run away? What must he think of her? Since Raoul's death she had allowed her fear of another commitment ruin her life. She would never be able to move on if she didn't let go of this fear.

"Oh, Erik..." God knew she was falling in love with him. How couldn't she? He was everything she had ever wanted, and he wanted her...what was she waiting for? Most women would have jumped at the chance to have a man like Erik, and she was hurting the both of them instead of doing what her heart was telling her she truly wanted. But even Jack's words were haunting her, instilling more fear...what if for some reason Erik did break her heart? She didn't know if she could go through with that again, the first time had almost killed her.

"God, Christine, you know what you want!" she scolded herself. She knew if she didn't do this she would forever regret it. Erik would never purposely hurt her, she knew this, and she hated herself for having so little faith in him. With new resolve, she slowly made her way to the door.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Erik sighed, stirring the stew he had made for his and Christine's dinner. He found he was no longer hungry, Christine's rejection had taken everything he was away from him. He would not deny the fact that his body was still on fire, even now, because he wanted her more than he wanted anything. But when he had seen the fear in her eyes...he didn't want to think that he had caused it. He knew of her past, knew of how losing the one she loved had affected her, but he didn't want her to think that he was somehow going to break her heart. Never would he do that, he would literally rather die than hurt her. As much as he told himself that it was not him that had caused her to turn her back on him, it was fear, he couldn't help but think that maybe the mask had something to do with it. She wanted him, he knew that much, but the mask had to be one of many reasons why she was holding herself back.

"Christine..." he sighed her name painfully. One of many reasons why he had never wanted to become close to a woman was because he knew that once he did, he would never be able to stand the hurt that came along with being rejected. Christine was the only one he had ever cared about like this, and so her opinion of him was the only one that truly mattered.

"Erik..."

He could not help it when he stiffened, feeling Christine wrap her arms around his waist from behind. He had not heard her come into the room and was quite surprised by her appearence. He had truly believed that she would not show herself until the following morning, when it was time to leave. She pressed her face into his back and inhaled deeply, her arms tightening. For a moment he did nothing, fearing that she had come there to tell him that what they had would never work. But her embrace was sure and strong, so he tried to push the feeling away. Turning in her embrace, he met her gaze hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. Maybe she had only come into the kitchen because she was hungry...

"I am so sorry for my brief moment of insanity..." she said, a very small smile adorning her lips. His hand reached out and he ran a finger down her cheek, not looking away from her.

"Insanity?" he murmured. She nodded.

"I canot believe that I just turned away from you," she whispered, obviously very upset with herself. He shook his head.

"No...it is alright. You are not ready, I understand."

"That is just it, Erik, I _am _ready..."

His eyes became hooded as she slowly offered her hand to him, her own eyes telling him exactly what she wanted. He took her hand into his own, but kept her from going anywhere.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't want her to regret this, and he definately did not want her to think that he was pressuring her in any way.

"I've thought about it, and I realize that you are what I have wanted for a very long time now..."

Erik did not need any further encouragement. A look of blazing desire took over his features as he slowly led her through the hall, in the clear direction of his bedroom. Christine felt her heart begin to pound in both excitement and fear...it had been so long, she didn't want to disappoint him in any way. But she knew now without a doubt that this was what she wanted to happen.

As they entered his room she tried to take everything in even when her body was aching to move closer to Erik. She found it interesting how different this room was from the one he had in Heaven. There it had been shades of black...here the walls were a very dark maroon. The bed was adorned in shades of both red and black and there was a very large standing mirror in one of the corners. Heavy black curtains covered the window and Christine thought briefly how _sexual _this room seemed to be. It looked as if it had been designed for sex...and glancing at Erik, she realized _he _was designed for sex. Letting go of her hand for a moment he went into his own private bathroom and turned on the light, coming out and leaving the door partially open. His next destination was to turn out the lights in the room so the one from the bathroom was the only one to illuminate the room, but it was just enough to see eachother.

When he returned to her his eyes never left her face as his hand reached for the towel she still was clutching to her chest. He gave her a gentle smile before dropping the material to the floor, leaving her bare before him. Christine had the desire to squirm, not at all used to being naked in front of a man. It made her feel extremely self-concious. Erik seemed to sense her unease and so he gently moved her closer and began to give her a presuasive kiss. He took it slow, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. She felt herself beginning to relax, the feel of his mouth doing wonders for her already tingling body. She sensed that he was trying not to be too agressive, and his hands were remaining rather chaste.

"Erik...touch me, please..." she pleaded, pushing closer to him. He captured her mouth with a groan of desire and allowed his hands to run down her back, his long fingers seemingly touching every inch of her. The more daring his hands got the more she found herself willing to touch him, and before she knew it she had all of the buttons on his shirt undone, only to reveal that he wore a white shirt beneath.

"Erik...why do you have to wear so much clothes?" she moaned in dismay, causing him to chuckle.

"In the future I will wear less if it will make you happy," he mumbled, pressing several open mouthed kisses onto her neck. Christine giggled as she pictured him walking around in absolutely nothing, and found the idea rather appealing. Her hands smoothed under his shirt and slowly removed it from his shoulders, loving how warm he felt even through his clothing.

"You're magnificent..." he whispered, finally allowing his eyes to roam over her. She smiled, a blush appearing, but she did not admit how much his words meant to her.

"I bet I am nothing compared to you," she said softly, her hands slowly raising the white undershirt. Golden muscle gleamed at her even in the darkness, and she could not help the admiration that entered her eyes. Reverently she allowed her fingers to trail over the flesh, trying to memorize every dip and hollow. Erik gave a soft groan of approval as her slim digits moved dangerously close to his belt. He knew it was more than apparent just how thrilled he was to be near her, and knew it was becoming even more obvious the more she touched him.

"No, Christine, not just yet..." he mumbled, when her hands actually did find his belt. She glanced up at him, fearful that she had done something wrong, but he only smiled at her reassuringly. "I want to take my time and learn everything there is to know about you...I fear that if you take off my pants I will not be able to help myself."

Christine loved the idea that she made it so he could not help himself. The idea was very flattering, and for some unknown reason it made her feel very feminine. If only he knew that he drove her wild as well...

"Erik?" There was a note of uncertainty in her voice as he lowered her to his large bed. For a moment all he could do was stand there and stare. God had to be having a good day to have given him this woman. It seemed surreal. Just one of those things that he would never allow himself to question. It was way too good to ask 'why'. "Don't be frightened..."

"I'm not," she assured him. "I am just scared that I will do something wrong..."

Erik felt his entire body still at her statement, his eyes once more focusing on her face. Throughout the many times he had been with a woman he had never felt as if that woman was trying to please him. To him it always seemed like the woman thought it was a chore that would be easier to finish as soon as possible. He had always prided himself on giving his lover pleasure, no matter how much they didn't return the favor. But to know that Christine wanted to please him, wanted to do everything right...and was worried that she would not...he felt his entire chest become tight until it was extremely hard to breath by her simple innocence. He was losing himself faster and faster with this woman, and knew that after tonight he would be completely lost, and he truly did not wish to be found. It would be so easy to lose himself in her arms and never worry about the outside world again.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you could never do anything wrong..."

She did not doubt the sincerity of his words, because she could see how genuine he was by his eyes. When he joined her on the bed she gasped at the sensational feeling of him atop her, and she relished the feel of every inch of him. His mouth captured hers and his tongue dazzled her with pleasure as his hands slowly became more intimate. Christine found that she had her breath held as he touched her, wishing to remember every moment she was given with him, because she knew all too well that everything she had could be taken away from her without a moments hesitation. His body blocked the light coming from the bathroom, so she could not see him well, so she would have to use her sense of touch to feel what he was experiencing. Her hands slipped to the strong column of his neck and pulled him down slightly, kissing the flesh of his neck with long, gentle kisses.

Her hands and lips stayed away from the mask, knowing that to touch it or dislodge it in any way could upset him. When the time came she knew that he would let her see what he hid. Tonight, all she wanted to worry about was making love to this man. His mouth heatedly loved the flesh just above her breasts and Christine unconciously arched her back, trying to show him what she wanted. Erik seemed to take the hint when he suddenly captured her breast in his mouth and gently began to suckle, causing her to cry out in surprised pleasure.

"Christine..." he groaned against her. They had barely begun and he could already tell that this was going to be different from every other time. She was amazing, and seemed so keen to his subtle touches. She watched with desire filled eyes as his hands roamed over her, intent on bringing her pleasure. Erik seemed to know exactly where and how to touch her to make her gasp and moan, and he could not explain how empowered he felt to know that he could bring her to such dizzying heights. Christine gasped when his hands slowly left her upper torso to travel down past her stomach to her legs, his fingers gliding along her flesh. She was surprised to find how sensitive the skin on the back of her knees were to his subtle touches. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to his broad back, slowly exploring the contours and hidden muscle.

"You are absolutely beautiful..."

Christine's eyes slowly opened to look up at Erik's face. He had stopped touching and he was staring down at her with a look of complete awe. She blushed and turned her face away. She was not unused to men complimenting her...but from this man it seemed like so much more. _I am head over heels for this guy..._A nervous smile appeared on her lips at the thought. This night meant more to her than she could ever explain, and she just prayed that this was not just another conquest for Erik. She could not bare to be just another girl. That was not the type of girl she was and the fear of him leaving her in the morning entered her mind before she could help it and a few tears slipped past her guard.

"Honey?"

The deep, resounding sound of his voice filled the room and he gazed down at her in surprise. Why was she crying? His first fear was that she had changed her mind, that she did not want to do this, and the thought was not a particulary happy one, especially with how much he wanted her now. But he cared about her to much to ever force her into anything she did not want.

"I'm sorry..."

"Christine, what is it?" he asked, becoming concerned. She bit her lip and tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"I want this to happen more than anything in the world..."

"But?" he prompted, praying what she said next would not break his heart. He hated seeing her cry, and his first instinct was to gather her up into his arms and dispell any of her concerns. He had hoped that they had moved past her fears, but apparently something was still bothering her...and he could not make love to her with anything between them. She shook her head and more tears slowly began to fall.

"Promise me that you will not break my heart..."

Erik stared down at her, realizing for the first time that this was more than making love to her. She was surrending not only her body to him, but her trust, and he knew that it was not something easily come by. He knew she had never let anyone this close to her since Raoul's death and whether he was ready to accept it or not, she obviously felt something for him, or she would not be with him like this now. Erik suddenly felt a new resolve fill him. He was falling in love with this woman, and he desperately wanted to prove to her that he was not like every other man she had met in her life. He was _not _the city boy Jack made him out to be, making it sound like all he wanted was to get into her pants and then hightail it. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her, how in the little amount of time he had known her he was now willing to do anything to see her eyes light up.

"Oh, Christine..."

She could not resond because he had suddenly leaned forward and thrust his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. When he pulled away she once again tried to speak, only to have him shower her face with the same passionate kisses. His mouth lingered on the shell of her ear, and she took comfort in the gentle feel of his warm breath.

"Trust me, sweetheart...your heart is in safekeeping..." he promised, gently kissing the tears from her cheeks. Christine smile and slowly kissed him, wishing to show him how much his words meant to her. Erik's hand slipped to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and keeping her head in place while the other made its way to her rear, pulling her flush against him. Gasping, she arched her back, bringing herself into closer contact. He felt so much larger, so much stronger, that Christine was trying to soak in the exquisite feeling of the _man _above her.

"Sweetheart..." he groaned softly, feeling her fingertips trace the path of flesh just above the waistband of his pants. All of the muscles in his body clenched in aching anticipation as he heard the distinct sound of his belt being undone. She lifted a slim leg and wrapped it around his hip, her toes slowly caressing the back of his thigh. Erik moand again and lathered her breasts with kiss after kiss, his entire body humming in excitement. His hands grabbed her hips a little roughly as he shifted her beneath him, grinding his heavily swelled erection against the natural cradle of her thighs.

"Erik..."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her from the bed, standing so he was close enough to gently bite the tender flesh of her neck as he guided her hands to his belt once more. Shots of pleasure ran through her at the feel of his teeth scraping her skin and she leaned more fully into him. Christine could not help but smile when she realized how much her hands were shaking as she slowly undid his belt, knowing her trembling was no longer from fear. She wanted him, and the idea made her extremely happy. They both breathed in deeply at the sound of the hissing zipper, the barriers between his straining arousal and her hands slowly being removed little at a time. But to Erik's disappointment she did not go any further. He watched with hooded eyes as she gave him a rather wet kiss on his neck, holding his hands at bay so he could not touch her. He was content to let her explore, because the feeling of her lips on him had him inflamed.

With great care she began the descent down his chest, her lips and tongue tasting the warmth of his skin. Her fingers teased his taunt male nipples, causing him to groan and clutch at her hair. Non too gently her fingernails scratched at his chest, her lips soothing any unintentional pain. He hissed softly when her tongue playfully licked at his belly button, causing the muscles in his stomach to quiver. Desire seemed to cloud his eyes until it was hard to see as she slowly slipped her hands into his pants, lowering them to the floor. Christine could not explain the intense heat that pooled low in her body at the sight of Erik in nothing but his underwear. Through the thin material it was more than apparent just how aroused he was by her, and she glanced up at him, biting softly on her lip unconciously.

"Come here," he murmured, his breathing becoming short at the innocent, yet seductive look she somehow managed to pull off. She smiled as he gathered her into his arms, kissing her almost wildly in his passion. She gasped when she felt them falling, her back landing on the soft cushion of the bed as Erik landed atop her. He spread her legs and pressed his aching fullness against her. A moan erupted into the room as he touched her breasts, his hands firmly massaging the plump mounds. Christine felt like he was only giving her pleasure, and she desperately wanted to return the favor. Their mouths met as she turned them, using muscles in her legs that she didn't know she had to turn him beneath her. He groaned as the movement pushed her down hard on his throbbing heat.

When she began to nip at his neck and shoulders he let his hands find the skin of her thighs, his fingers gently rubbing against her. His heartbeat quickened as he heard her intake of breath and he continued his ministrations, wanting to hear the sound again. She was so responsive, so into whatever he was doing to her, that it only fueled his passion to even higher heights. He loved the view of her on top of him without a stitch of clothing on. Never in his life had he seen anything that beautiful...that breathtaking. To think that someone this amazing was with him, had made such an impact in his life in so short of a time was beyond anything he could hope for.

"When you look at me like that I feel like the luckiest girl in the world..."

Erik's eyes once more focused on her to see her smiling down at him with a look of total adoration in her eyes. To think that he had caused such a look! With almost catlike reflexes he reared up and wrapped his arm around her waist, flipping her beneath him as his mouth began to greedily suck at her breasts, giving her little time to catch her breath. Large hands guided her legs around his waist and Christine threw her head back as he was pressed tightly against her. Just from the mere contact proved to her that he was not lacking in size, and the thought caused her cheeks to go up in flames...flames of arousal. The idea of him being so large did not frighten her like she would have thought, it only excited her more, and she was that more anxious to finally join with him.

"Erik!" she cried out, his mouth hungrily pulling on her breast, causing heat to shoot straight between her legs. She did not leave him a chance to say anything before her fingers found the waistband of his briefs, the slim digits slipping inside. Erik groaned in surprise, feeling his body still as he waited for her next move. God he wanted her to touch him where he needed her most more than anything, but did not want to pressure her into doing anything she was not comfortable with. That was why tonight was so important, the were slowly finding out how to be what the other needed. He unconciously tilted his hips towards the direction of her hands. When her hands finally brushed him Erik's body almost gave out on him. He knew at that moment that he could die a happy man in this woman's arms.

"Christine..." he moaned, sounding for all the world as if he was in pain. She instantly stilled, her hands beginning to retreat. He immediately stopped this when he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. "Please...don't stop..."

She loved how he sounded, his tone so needy, as if he were going to die if she did not touch him. She closed her eyes so she could relish what it was she was feeling, and let her hands explore him. He tangled his hands in her hair and pressed his face against her neck, breathing in deeply, praying he would not shame himself and ruin the evening by ending things too soon. She stroked him gently, hearing the way his breathing became labored, his hips unconciously beginning to thrust into her hands. Christine was surprised by how aroused she was by such contact and movements, and no longer wanted anything keeping him from her.

"Take them off, Erik, please..."

She giggled as he almost fell off the bed in his haste to do what she asked. Quickly he rid himself of the confining clothing, watching the way Christine's eyes widened at the sight of him. He loved how masculine he felt with her looking at him like that, and had to contain the urge he felt to strut his stuff. This seemed like the only time he had ever been proud of the way his body looked. He knew what a disaster his face was, but he had made it his duty to keep his body in the best shape he possibly could. It appeared that she approved of what she saw.

"Wow..." she whispered, something telling her that it was important to him to hear what she thought of him. Did she really have to tell him how attracted she was to him? Christine leaned forward, grabbed his hand, and yanked him back onto the bed. Arms and legs tangled around eachother as they kissed deeply, both becoming used to the feeling of the other against them completely naked. Christine's entire body began to tremble when she felt his hand make its way between her legs, his fingers gently caressing her most intimate place.

He watched in fascination as he slowly began to touch her, trying to bring forth her passion until it reached its boiling point. His eyes never left her face, because her expressions were telling him all he ever had to know. Her eyes slowly drifted close, the pleasure she was experiencing too deep to keep them open. Erik was hypnotized by her parted lips and eratic breathing, her body arching against him as he began to touch her more intimately. Christine grabbed almost frantically onto his broad shoulders, trying to find something stable when she felt herself slowly spinning out of control. The way he was touching her...it was as if he knew exactly what to do to make her moan. Like he had been touching her for years. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, needing to see what he was experiencing from all of this. She could clearly see that he was gaining his own pleasure knowing he was making her happy.

She gasped and threw her head back, a pleasure filled scream erupting into the room as she was brought to paradise from the simple touch of his fingers. The desire Erik saw on her face had him groaning in his own exquisite torment, and before she was completely down from her peak, he slowly began to join his body to hers.

"Erik..." she whispered, her hand finding his so she could grasp it strongly. Her back arched as he slowly began to fill her, confirming her belief that he was indeed quite large. He grabbed both of her hands and gave her a tender kiss against her lips as he became fully imbedded in her. Their eyes met and both couldn't quite believe that they had made it to this point. Even with the pleasure clouding both of their minds Christine bestowed on him the most brilliant smile he had ever been gifted with in his entire life...and the look had him slowly leaving her body and thrusting back in, wanting to see her smile like that for the rest of his life.

"Oh, Erik..." she murmured, pulling him in for another soul shattering kiss. Their bodies began to rock together, moving in perfect harmony. Christine felt like she had been made for this man...they just fit. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes said it all, the pressure of his hand increasing just slightly to let her know that he was right there with her, and when she fell he would catch her.

Christine wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her lower torso, trying to bring herself closer. He groaned and began to move faster, praying she was almost there, all of the foreplay had him on a very fine line, and he prayed he could bring her to her climax before he lost it himself. Erik buried his face against her breasts, using his tongue and teeth to make her moan. The heels of her feet caressed the sensitive flesh of his lower back and he felt himself swelling even larger inside of her. She gasped at the sensation, and her inner muscles squeezed him in response. Erik listened to her intently, hearing the way her breathing quickened the more he moved inside of her. She was close...so close!

"Oh..."

"Let it come, sweetheart, let go..."

His hands gently cupped her face so he could kiss her, biting gently on her lip in the process. The touch of his lips seemed to be the fuel she needed and suddenly her entire body stilled beneath him. Erik did not stop his movements, just continued to thrust within her as he felt her entire being beginning to spasm in desire as she cried out his name in ecstasy as she reached the summit in his arms. He groaned as his hips pressed her tightly into the mattress, feeling himself losing himself completely. Christine cried out at the feel of him reaching his climax and it was a feeling she could not quite explain as he collapsed against her, his breathing labored, his body still throbbing within her.

The room became quiet, the only sounds their quickened breathing. Christine silently ran her hand through his hair, being sure not to dislodge his mask in the process. She loved the feeling of him atop her, and didn't want him to move, ever. After a few moments he pushed himself onto his forearms and looked down at her. He noticed immediately the satisfied smile on her lips, and the afterglow simply beaming from her eyes. She looked so beautiful he felt his breath catch in awe. She leaned forward and kissed him, a chaste kiss that told him everything he needed to know when it came to how she felt. And the contact had him realizing how _he _felt.

He had undeniably fallen in love with her, and there was no turning back.


	18. Who Needs Clothes?

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Only four more days of school and then I will have the entire summer to write! (Does happy dance!). All of my stories should be updated within the next week, and I mean all of them! And, of course, a very big thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles. **Every day she amazes me more with all she does for me! Thanks, my friend! DJT

**Chapter Eighteen**: Who Needs Clothes?

Christine slowly opened her eyes, her body sensing it was early morning and time to wake up. A _very _satiated smile appeared on her lips, and her eyes closed again with a flutter. Memories of the night...and early _morning_ flooded her. Images of Erik assaulted her mind, and even now, after hours of that man making love to her, her body still tingled with pleasure at the thought of him. She turned her head to greet him good morning, only to find that he was not in bed with her. Surprise shot through her at how _disappointed _she was with this observation. Slowly she looked around the room, finding the early morning light straining to get through the heavy curtains covering the window. The light was on in the bathroom and she could hear water running from the shower. _I wonder what Erik would do if I joined him? _The thought was completely welcome, but she found that her body was so relaxed, so comfortable where she was that she did not wish to move.

She did not have to wait long for Erik to finish up in the shower. He was not aware that she was awake, for she left her eyes hooded while she took the oppertunity to study him without him being aware. _Goodness gracious that man is handsome! _Christine found her eyes running over him appraisingly as he walked from the bathroom to his closet. The only thing he wore was a towel wrapped around his waist. Water beaded on his upper torso, several making paths down his chest. She watched with growing interest the way the muscles danced beneath his skin as he moved. She was especially in love with the rippled hardness of his stomach, and she counted the six pack with growing arousal. Yes, this man was handsome. His dark hair was still wet and hung around his face, framing the mask. How could a man look gorgeous even with half of his face covered? It didn't seem fair to the rest of mankind that he could look that good without even trying.

Silently Erik reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt. Christine had to bite her lip to keep herself from making a noise when he dropped the towel in order to change. Such a shame to cover up all that male beauty...she would much rather see him walk around in absolutely nothing...and she felt suddenly bold.

"Erik..."

He turned his head to look at her, a smile crossing his features as he gazed at her. It was obvious that he was comfortable in his own skin, but he obviously did not flaunt his attributes...such a shame. He did not say anything to her, simply gazed at her, and she could feel the heat of his eyes on her all the way across the room. Oh, but a woman felt powerful when a man looked at her like that! Slowly her gaze left his to travel down his body, noticing that he was very pleased to see her.

"I think it is a little too early for clothing, don't you think?"

If anyone who knew Christine well could hear her then they would be beyond shocked. She had always been a little shy, never really voicing her opinion, content to just listen while others talked. When she had been with Raoul, he had made it apparent that he enjoyed making love to her, and wanted to hear her tell him what she liked...however, in all the time she had been with him, she would have never thought of making any sexual innuendos. It was just not who she was. Yet with Erik...he radiated sexual prowess, and he obviously was not ashamed to express how much he enjoyed it. And when she was with him it felt _right _to voice how she felt around him.

He grinned at her, his eyes telling her that he was more than ready to flirt with her.

"Why, Christine? Are you telling me that you enjoy me _out _of my clothes?" he asked, looking for all the world like a young innocent boy who was scandalized by her comment. She giggled.

"Why, yes, good Sir, I do believe I _quite _enjoy you without your clothes. You are a sight for sore eyes," she answered, smiling. He cocked his head at her, not making any move to cover himself up.

"Well, I have it from good authority that your eyes shouldn't be the only things sore," he murmured, the tone of his voice suggesting everything. Christine blushed, biting her lip. This man was good, one look and she was lost.

"The little bird who gave you this information was right...I _am _sore..." she added, grinning at him with a look that said she was clearly not complaining. A soft groan echoed in the room as he walked towards her, a look of total devilish pursuit in his eyes. Christine had the brief thought that he looked like a predator and was slowly stalking toward her.

"You should have waited to get in the shower," she whispered, sighing when he joined her on the bed, gathering her into his arms so he could lay her on top of his chest. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his thick, wet hair.

"Why is that?"

"I would have liked to join you...and it would have been nice waking up beside you," she whispered, deciding to be completely honest. If he did not know it yet, she loved being around him, and she wanted to make that well known to him. Erik pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked softly. He would like to think she was, that she wanted to wake up with him holding her. She smiled at him.

"I would say yes, but when you look at me like that and I know what happened last night, I cannot possibly be disappointed," she said honestly. It was impossible for this man to do anything wrong when it came to her. He left her speechless so much there was no way for her to complain. She was happier than she had ever been since Raoul and Meg's deaths, and she had Erik to thank for that.

Hearing her say that she had found pleasure in their evening together did wonders for Erik. He loved knowing that he had made her happy, that he had given her joy even after the tragic losses in her life. She was fairly glowing as well, which did a lot for his ego. When he had heard her call out his name and he had seen her looking at him from his bed...he couldn't explain it. Christine had looked so beautiful, so _his _lying in that bed, that he knew he would kill any man who so much as looked at her sideways. After last night she was completely and utterly his, he would not tolerate any other males, especially Jack. He might have a new respect for him, but he was not going to let the cowboy get into his business with Christine.

Now when he said she was his he did not mean she was property. God no! He just found that he was extremely possessive, and it was an attribute he had never known he possesed until he had met this woman. He wanted to protect her, he wanted to be in charge of making her happy, making sure she was never hurt in any way. He wanted to be there for her. And if that meant beating up those of his own gender, he would be more than happy to oblige.

"I don't ever want to get up," Christine murmured happily, breaking through his thoughts. He grinned at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"If I could I would tie you to this bed and never let you up. Unfortunately we have people waiting for us back in Heaven, and you have work tomorrow," he said sadly, sounding for all the world like he had never heard anything more tragic in his life. She knew he was right, but it just felt so good being here with him like this. No one could come between them here, and for awhile she was able to forget everything in this man's embrace.

"Erik?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" he wondered, his hands beginning to roam over her body intimately.

"Thank you for this weekend...it-it meant a lot to me," she whispered. Erik studied her closely to see the tears that began to pool in her eyes. He felt his heart tighten. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she had enjoyed her time with him, because this trip had meant more to him than he could admit to her. He had fallen in love with her during this getaway, and he knew because of it his entire life was forever changed.

"I'm glad, sweetheart, I want to see you happy," he said softly. She smiled, but she had to press her face against his chest to try and hide the tears. She was not going to start crying now when she had had such a wonderful time! But Erik made her feel...special. Such a ridiculous statement but when she was with him she felt like she belonged, and that was not something she took lightly.

"No tears, Christine, I said happy," he chuckled. She shook her head.

"I am happy!" she retorted, managing to smile at him. He returned the gesture, a very dark look entering his eyes. A look of desire. With catlike movements he rolled her beneath him.

"We have an hour or so...why don't I make you _very _happy..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Now you listen, and you listen good, Jack Little," Mrs. Landress said, putting a hand to her hip. Faith watched from her booth in the bakery with a small smile on her lips as the older woman took on a stern look with the handsome cowboy. Jack had been washing the tables when the older woman had walked up to him quite unexpectantly.

"Yes, Mrs. Landress?" he wondered, trying to think if he had done anything in the past couple of days to cause the older woman to be angry. He was trying rather hard not to pay too much attention to Faith. She had been coming in for breakfast for the past couple of days, but today...he didn't know what it was, but he couldn't seem to look away from her. He had found her attractive since she had come to town, but maybe it was what she was wearing. Her full hair fell down her back and was pinned back with a clip, away from her face. She wore an emerald green off the shoulder sweater that gave him a tantalizing view of her slim shoulder. Her legs were encased in black slacks and she wore dainty sandals to match. All in all, she was a very pleasant sight for his senses.

Why was he beginning to become so interested in her? He did not want a relationship, and that was exactly what would happen if he were to talk to her at all. Since Meg's death he had never met anyone that sparked anything in him. She had been everything he wanted and more, and even thinking about another woman felt like a betrayal of her memory. Yet Christine had once been completely and utterly in love with Raoul...and somehow she was managing to move on with Erik. If she was able to put the past behind her why couldn't he? This life had not given him much to be happy about, wasn't it about time that it did?

"I do not want you giving Chrissy and Erik a hard time! You hear me? That girl has been through enough, she deserves some happiness. And if you are too stubborn to go out and get some of your own you are very well going to let Christine have hers!" Mrs. Landress informed him, a no-nonsense tone to her vioce. Jack sighed and nodded. He regretted how things had become between he and his best friend, and it was all his fault that they had argued. He couldn't move on and he was pulling her back with him. The things he had said to her...God, he would forever hate himself for what was said. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, and that was exactly what he had done. A great friend he had turned out to be.

"I know, Mrs. Landress, you do not have to worry," he promised. The old woman studied him intently for a moment, as if she was making sure he was telling the truth. When she was satisfied she nodded and turned away from him.

"Faith! You look rather lonesome there by yourself," she said, seeing the young woman sitting in a booth eating alone. She shrugged and smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine, thanks, Carlotta is at work so I thought I would grab a bite to eat," she answered, in way of explanation. She was not lonely, because she found it a lot of fun to watch Jack Little scrub tables, for the jeans he wore hugged everything he was very close, and it was a very nice morning snack.

"Nonsense! Jack isn't doing anything, he'll join you!" The cowboy looked up in surprise when Mrs. Landress snatched the towel he was using to clean right out of his hands and smiled sweetly at the both of them. Jack wanted to glare but knew it would be useless. Whatever she was up to could not be good, and it was better if he didn't struggle. Putting on the best smile he could manage he walked over to the lovely woman and sat down across from her in the booth, not noticing how closely she studied him.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meal like this, Miss, but it is pointless to go against anything that woman says," Jack apologized, hoping he was not bugging her in any way. She smiled brightly and shook her head.

"No, it is quite alright, you are more than welcome," she said sincerely. Faith hoped that her voice did not sound too welcome. There was a man waiting for her back home, why was she so keen on _this _man? She had barely met him and already she wished to know more. He seemed like he was in a more relaxed mood today, and she decided to take a chance getting to know a little about him.

"Jack, I-"

"Was that Erik's car?" he demanded suddenly of Mrs. Landress. The older woman looked out the window as a car made its way down the street and slowly nodded. Before Faith quite knew what was going on he had stood up and was heading for the door. He had to make things right with Christine. There was no way he could let things go on strained between them. He did not see Faith's deflated look as he walked away, or Mrs. Landress's look of disappointment.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Erik, can you grab-"

"Christine!"

Both Erik and Christine turned to see Jack striding down the street. Erik immediately stiffened, thinking the cowboy had come to start trouble. They had barely gotten back to Heaven, couldn't they have a little peace? But the cowboy was not looking at the masked man, his gaze was determined as he looked at his friend. Unconciously Erik put his arm around Christine's waist and pulled her closer. She smiled up at him, liking the idea that he would be so protective of her. It was a nice feeling knowing someone wanted to protect her.

"Yes, Jack?" she said hesitantly. There was no way to know where the two of them stood, and there was no way she could handle another altercation. She was very happy right now after spending so much time with Erik, and she refused to let this man ruin everything with his hurtful words. However, the look in his eyes told her that speaking harshly was the last thing on his mind. He smiled at her, and though it seemed awkward, it managed to reach his eyes and tell her it was a genuine gesture. Though she could feel him holding her back, Christine broke away from Erik's arm and embraced her friend, not wishing to cause any more tension. His body was stiff, but he returned the hug, his eyes meeting the masked man over her head. Erik's hands were clenched into tight fists and it took all of the willpower he had to hold himself back from grabbing Christine away from the other man.

"I'm glad to see that you got home safe," he murmured, his eyes roaming over her as if to make sure that she truly was alright. Erik growled softly in warning, making sure the man knew to watch where those eyes of his landed. She pulled away when she heard his warning and unconciously moved back towards him.

"Is there something you needed, Little?" Erik demanded. He could feel how tense Christine's body was and he did not wanting her getting upset because of this boy. She had been beaming all morning and he did not want that to change. Jack obviously hid back his glare and turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"I need to talk to you," he said softly, wishing the masked man was not there. He did not like it when Christine turned to look at Erik for a moment, almost as if she were asking for permission before looking back at him.

"How about tomorrow at the bakery? I'm rather tired right now," she said honestly. There was no way she wanted to deal with this today. Everything was going too smoothly, and if paradise was going to be burned to the ground she wanted it to at least wait another day. Jack nodded with a sigh and turned to leave.

"Jack..."

He turned around to see Christine bestow on him a reassuring smile. She knew that whatever was going on inside of him was eating away at his heart and she did love him like a brother, she wanted him to know that even after what happened she still cared. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he managed to return the gesture. His gait was a little more sure as he walked away. He would talk to her tomorrow and everything would be alright.

With a contented sigh she turned back around to find Erik frowning deeply. He was not focused on her, instead the retreating back of Jack. Something was clearly running through his mind and she wondered what was going on to have him looking that upset.

"Erik?"

"Be careful, sweetheart, alright?" he said. She frowned.

"Careful?"

"Yes...I do not want his words to hurt you again," he said, meaning it. He would hurt the cowboy before he let that happen. She smiled, hearing a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I know...but I think we need this talk," she said honetly. He nodded. He would not come between their friendship. It was not his place and he did not want to hurt her by doing such a thing. However, if Jack stepped out of line, he would make sure that the man was aware of it and never did it again. Erik did not want to tell her, but he truly wished he could be there when they had this talk. It would make him feel like he could better protect her, and maybe the cowboy would realize that he needed to watch what he was going to say.

"Jack and I need to resolve this on our own," Christine murmured, as if sensing what thoughts were running through his mind. With great reluctance he sighed and nodded. She had given him so much over the last few days, that he would never think of denying her. "I like thinking that you want to protect me..."

Erik looked up to meet her eyes, to see her looking at him with a small smile. It was a good feeling knowing that he wanted to be there for her. She had never been the type who necessarily needed a man's presence to feel secured. However, after Raoul's death she would never be able to explain how much having Erik with her truly helped ease the pain of the past. Slowly but surely she was moving on. She had this man to thank for that.

"I like when you look at me like that...it makes me think of several things I would love to do to you..."

Christine blushed, unable to help herself. He chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against his chest. She settled her hands on his arms and for a moment simply savored the feeling of him holding her.

"What would you like to do to me?" she wondered, purposely teasing him. He growled and leaned forward, kissing her thoroughly.

"There you two are!"

Both pulled apart as if burned. Mrs. Landress was making her way toward them, fairly beaming in her happiness. Erik managed to hide his frustration at being interrupted, but Christine didn't even seem to notice. She smiled back brightly and broke away from his arms, going to help the older woman over.

"Hello, Mrs. Landress, thanks so much for taking over everything this weekend! I can't ever repay you!" Christine said. The other woman shook her head and continued smiling.

"Nonsense! It was no trouble at all! So, did the two of you have fun?" she asked, obviously trying to gather information. Both Erik and Christine glanced at eachother, neither of them able to hide their smile. Mrs. Landress watched the exchange with growing excitement. It seemed this getaway had had exactly the outcome she had wanted!

"We had a wonderful time, thanks for asking," Erik said. Christine glanced at him silently for a moment. She could hear the frustration in his voice and wanted to laugh. He did not like being interrupted when he was just getting into the kissing. It made her smile to think that he was so eager for her, she felt beautiful and wanted...a feeling she had missed for awhile. She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to him.

"You know what?" Mrs. Landress wondered, realizing what she should do. The couple stared at her for a moment. "Why don't the two of you go and rest, I think I am going to be heading home myself."

The older woman had to bite back her smirk. Oh, yes, these two had become smitten over eachother. Neither might not want to admit it, but she was happy to know that her match making has worked. It looked like they could barely keep their hands off of eachother. She had known from the moment she met Erik that he was perfect for Chrissy. Well, this mission was accomplished. Now all she had to do was get Jack together with Faith. A task she had a feeling might be a little more difficult.

Christine gasped when Mrs. Landress was out of sight and Erik yanked her to him, pressing her flush against him. She contained her moan when she realized that he wanted her badly. His eyes met hers and the look he gave her was heated. With clear intent he kissed her like a man dying of thirst.

"Now, where was I?"


	19. Mending a Friendship

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this next installment of _Lonesome Hearts_! As always I want to extend my thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles, **whom if I did not have to help me I truly do not know where I would be! Thanks, my friend! You know I could not do all of this without you! DJT

**Chapter Nineteen: Mending a Friendship**

Christine stirred, her body's alarm clock telling her it was time to get up and go to work. Her eyelids fluttered and ever so slowly she became aware of a weight on her stomach. A smile crept over her features as she finally opened her eyes. The weight was Erik's arm wrapped possesively around her waist. His masked face was pressed deeply into the curve of her neck and she could feel his even breathing against her flesh. His large, warm body was a very welcome thing to wake up to, and she desperately did not want to get up and go to work. She still marveled over the fact that he had spent the night at her house. The first time she had been with Raoul, he had left late in the evening, because she thought it was a big step to have someone stay in her home. But with Erik, she had been in his home for the past few days, and when they had tried to say good-bye for the night, she had been unable to see him go.

Christine chuckled remembering the night before. She had wanted Erik to stay with her, but she had been unsure how to approach the subject. So instead of saying anything to him at all she had grabbed him and yanked him to her. To her masked man's startled surprise she had kissed him quite passionately on her doorstep. Things had gotten heated and they had ended up upstairs. This had been what she had wanted and it seemed natural to let him stay with her throughout the night. It felt so right waking up beside him that it kind of scared her. But with this fright also came excitment. She was so happy that she was being given another chance at love.

Very gently she slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Erik up. She felt the absence of his touch immensily, but instead of dwelling on it she quickly made her way to the bathroom, needing a shower before she left for the bakery. Why did it feel like every morning should be like this? With Erik sleeping in a bed they shared? A little too intimate if she was truly honest, especially since their relationship was just beginning. Stepping into the warm jets of the water, she tried to let the warm liquid calm her. Perhaps she could work on making Erik a permanet fixture in her life...

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Erik stretched, yawning and rubbing a hand down his chest. The cool silk of Christine's sheets felt good against his bare skin and brought to mind flashbacks of the previous night. His body stirred from the erotic pictures he was remembering of he and Christine tangled up. He knew even before he reached for her that she would already be out of bed. He had learned that she was an early riser by nature, and now with work he did not doubt that she was up before dawn. One thing he was growing quite fond of with Christine was stirring in the middle of the night and having all of her warm, willing flesh pressed against him. It had little to do with the fact that she was beautiful however-although that did play a big part-but this was the woman he had fallen in love with. The woman he was trying to get to love him in return. Waking up and knowing she was beside him gave him hope that he might just be able to win her heart.

He could hear the water running in the shower and wondered what he was going to do today without her. For the past few days his every waking moment had been consumed with Christine. He wanted it to stay that way, but knew that both of them had businesses that needed to be run and he had neglected his a little too much since he had moved to Heaven. But truth be told he would rather give up all of his responsibilities and spend every day with her. In his entire life he had never met anyone like her. He was not a people person by nature and only made himself be when he was conducting business, and yet with Christine...never did he feel like he had to worry about his mask, or her questioning it. By some miracle she accepted him with it, and he was not taking that blessing lightly. For the first time in his long life he was truly happy.

Very reluctantly he managed to manuever himself out of bed, because he would much rather stay where he was. He went about trying to find his clothes, because he had no idea where they had ended up last night. Erik's search led him to the bathroom and he found his trousers on the bathroom floor. Funny, but he did not remember taking them off in there. Christine was humming in the shower and the curtain only gave him a slight outline of her body. His body desperately wanted him to get in and join her, but he knew if he did he might not let her out for another couple of hours.

"Erik? You're up?" Christine asked suddenly, her humming coming to a stop.

"Hmmmm, yeah," he said, grabbing his trousers. For a moment silence greeted his statement and he wondered what she was thinking. He heard her take a deep breath before her voice sounded in the room once again.

"How about you come and scrub my back?"

Erik felt his entire body harden at her innocent, yet provactive words. Finally his little innocent was getting the hint. He wanted her to be open with him about what she wanted, wanted her to express what she needed from him. With a grin he dropped his trousers onto the floor, forgotten, and made his way towards the shower.

When he opened the curtain she was standing there waiting for him, looking so beautiful she took his breath away. Her hair lay wet against her face, neck, and shoulders, and he watched with utter fascination as the water droplets ran down her body. She looked like a sea goddess come to life, waiting for him to ravage her before she would slip back into the waiting waves once again. Christine seemed a little self-concious with the way he was looking at her and she dropped her eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"What?" she whispered, feeling the urge to cover herself. Erik grinned, managing to find his voice.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..."

Without another word he stepped into the shower, Christine's arms opening to welcome him into her embrace. Erik's entire heart ached with the need to tell her how he felt, but he knew it was too soon. He did not know if she was ready for that step, or if that was even what she wanted. As his aroused body pressed her against the cool tile of the shower stall, and his mouth captured hers, he promised himself and her that he would be the man she needed, and no matter how she felt for him, he would always be there for her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Christine?"

With a sigh Christine pushed the hair away from her face and turned to look at Jack. He was standing in the middle of her bakery, looking for all the world like he felt incredibly out of place. Her chest tightened seeing him looking like that. What had happened to their once perfect friendship? How could such cruel words have been exchanged between them? She would always remember the things he had said to her that day, and the things she had said to him...perhaps today they would be able to put all of that behind them.

"Hey, Jack, would you like something to eat or drink?" she wondered, not knowing why she was prolonging the inevitable.

"Um, coffee...please..."

With a small nod she turned and went to get him a mug. Apparently he was not at all sure how to go about this either. Silently she prayed that Erik did not make an appearence. It would only make this confrontation worse, and she would not be able to handle it. But he had seemed to sense that she needed to do this without him, and had told her that he would be at home, he had a lot he needed to work on with the house and had a few phone calls he had to make to some of his galleries. She was very relieved that he had so much to keep him busy, it would give her time to talk to Jack. Besides that, she was also very proud of Erik for giving her this time. She had known from the look in his eyes that he did not want to let her do this alone, and he definately did not want her anywhere near Jack. Yet he had pushed his pride aside and took a step back.

She would have to make sure she thanked him for that. As well as for the great time they had had in the shower. Christine had barely gotten to the bakery on time to open up. She was never late, but it had been wonderful and she was definately not complaining. God only knew that she would much rather be in Erik's arms than facing Jack right now. She wanted to work things out, true, but she was dreading the conversation. If anything negative was said about Erik she did not know what she would do or say.

"Here you go," she murmured, handing her friend his coffee. Jack thanked her and motioned for her to sit down. With a deep breath to calm her nerves she slowly did as he wanted.

"Christine, I'm-"

"Jack, are you-"

Both stopped and laughed nervously as they spoke at the same time. Christine motioned for him to go ahead, she would much rather not be the one to start this conversation. For a moment the cowboy said nothing, gathering his thoughts.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said that day, Chris..." he murmured, not quite able to meet her gaze. She stared at him, wondering how to approach this.

"But you truly believe all that you said about Erik?" she wondered. He glanced up at her but said nothing. "Jack, I accept your apology, but is that how you truly feel about Erik?"

"Yes..."

"Then how are we ever going to be friends again?" she whispered. This time he did meet her gaze, somewhat surprised.

"What?"

"I am not going to walk away from Erik simply because you do not like him," she said, her voice not wavering. Erik...she was slowly but surely falling in love with him. How could she walk away from something that might be the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her since losing Raoul? Especially when Jack knew absolutely nothing about him? This might be her last shot at happiness, and for once she was going to go after it.

"I know that, I just want you to be careful," he said, for what felt like at least the hundreth time.

"If only you knew how tired I am of being careful," she whispered, not really sure if she wanted him to hear that. Jack studied her for several long seconds, seeing many different emotions flashing through her eyes. "Since Raoul and Meg's death I have guarded my heart from any emotion because I was scared that I would betray their memory in some way. But Jack, don't you see? They would want us to be happy! Raoul would not want to see me spend the rest of my life alone, and Meg wouldn't want that for you, I'm sure of it!"

"I know that, Chris! Truly, I do! But Erik..."

"What do you hold against him? I don't understand it! He has been nothing but good to me, Jack. Do you truly believe I would let someone use me?" she asked, suddenly wanting to let everything out.

"What is a guy like that looking for, Christine? Tell me! He is from the city, owns several bussinesses, he can have any woman he wants! Why would a guy like that give it all up to settle down with a small town country girl? It doesn't make sense! He has to be using you!"

"Why does someone have to be using me to want me? Have you ever thought about the fact that he might care for me? Is it so hard for you to believe that someone could want me for me?" she asked, crushed by his words. Jack looked away from her. He had seen so many men like Erik when he stayed in the city. Those men wanted nothing but to get the women into their beds, not caring about their heart.

"Yes, Erik is a wealthy, successful bussiness man! So you would condemn him for that? How many men in Heaven will ever amount to anything close to that? He has money, but that is not why I am with him! He is a wonderful man, caring and sweet! You have no right to judge him unless you know him, and you don't, you have not given yourself the chance."

"I do not want to get to know him, Chris! He does not like me any more than I like him!"

"You know, you are truly acting like a selfish child," she said, unable to help herself. They would get nowhere with this whole situation unless he stopped being so stubborn, as well as Erik!

"I am not acting the child, he is an egotistical, self-centered-"

"Tell me how you are acting any different? You are both grown men, can you not push your pride aside and at least try and get to know him? For me? I would never ask this of you unless it was truly important to me. This would mean the world to me if you would do this-"

"That is not it, Chris...he does not deserve you. Raoul was your soul mate-"

"Raoul was one of the best men I have ever met in my life. I will never forget him, Jack, _never_. A place in my heart always belongs to him and always will, just like Meg will forever be in your heart. Moving on does not mean that we are forgetting them! We are honoring their memory by showing that we can be strong and continue to live even with them gone!"

Jack had several tears in his eyes as he thought about all the things she was saying. Meg had been on his mind a lot of late, and every time she entered his thoughts it left a dull ache in his heart.

"I just keep wondering why it is so hard for me to move on when you are managing it just fine," he said, taking a long gulp of his coffee. Christine frowned and shook her head.

"This has been anything but easy for me, Jack, you can even ask Erik that! Do you know how scared I was to put my heart out there for someone else after it had already been broken by losing Raoul? But the more I am with him the more I realize that I am happy when I am with him, and past ghosts don't haunt me when he is with me. He makes me realize that I deserve to be happy, I deserve to find love again...it is not wrong..."

For several minutes silence greeted her passionate declaration. Finally, Jack managed to speak.

"I...I loved her so much..." Jack whispered, completely breaking down. Tears came unbidden to his eyes and he stood, as if he were about to leave. Christine leapt to her feet and went to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist she guided him back down into the booth and sat next to him. She had not seen him cry like this since the funeral...he had been hurting just as much as she was and somehow they had managed to push the feelings aside for so many years.

"I know you did, Jack, I know. She loved you just as much..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "She would be so proud of you, to know that you are managing without her..."

"No...she would not be proud! I failed her...I cannot let go of her memory!" he cried. Christine shook her head.

"No, you were strong! You were there for me when this whole thing happened, and I know that both Meg and Raoul would be thankful to you for that. You were there for me when no one else was, even in your own grief!"

Jack said nothing, but silent tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. He had kept these feelings in for far too long. Then to see her with a man he did not like, it must have made everything come to him full force. He had been there for her, she would never turn her back on him, no matter what he might have said to her before. This man was a very important person in her life, and to lose him would be like losing a piece of herself. Growing up he had been her protector, big brother, best friend, confidant...everything. He was the only family she had, and if ever needed anything from her she would always be there for him. For quite some time she simply held him, neither one of them saying a word. He needed her just to be there to lean on, and that was what she was doing.

To her surprise he raised his head from her embrace to meet her eyes, his full of sorrow and a hint of determination. Both of his large hands came up to cup her face in his hands, making it so she could not look away.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that he makes you happy," he murmured. A small smile lifted the corner of Christine's mouth as she thought about Erik. Since she had met him he had done everything in his power to make her happy, and he did not even need to try.

"He makes me happy..."

Jack studied her closely, watching her reactions. He needed to hear all this or he would never be able to see her with him.

"Tell me that you would never let him use you for anything."

"Jack-"

"Promise me!" he pleaded. Christine stared at him for several long moments. She knew why he was doing this. He might not accept the whole situation yet, but he needed to hear that she at least was happy and safe with Erik. He would not let anyone hurt her, because he loved her like a sister and would always protect her.

"I would never let him use me. He isn't like that," she murmured, her sincerity apparent in her voice. He seemed to notice her tone and swallowed hard.

"You care for him."

This time it was not a question. He was stating a revelation that he had just figured out. Something had happened on the getaway these two went on. Whatever it was he didn't know and never would be able to guess, but his friend now cared for the masked man, and it was more than apparent by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice.

Christine gently put her hands over Jack's, who were still lying on her face.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you are always here to protect me," she whispered, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Of course I am, your the sister I never had," he answered.

"As hard as I know it is for you, can you try and make an effort with Erik?" she asked, needing this more than he would ever know. She wanted him to approve of Erik, wanted them to be friends and have there be no awkwardness. Jack took a deep breath.

"I...I'll try," he murmured. Her smile was radiant as she threw her arms around his neck once again.

"Oh, Jack, thank you so much! This means everything to me!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"You have to tell Slick to do the same thing though," he said, not willing to be the only one who made the effort. She laughed and promised him that she would. This talk had not been as hard as she had thought. She knew Jack just had too many emotions running through them, and he needed her to understand that and be patient with him. The dislike from Erik stemmed from the cowboy not believing that anyone would be good enough for his sister. He would forever think that, he was the over protective big brother after all.

"It's good to have you back, sweetheart, really good to have you back..." he murmured, hugging her close and silently promising himself that he would never let anything come between their friendship again. Not even Slick Erik. He would just have to learn how to tolerate the intolerable.


	20. A Golfing Revelation

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of _Lonesome Hearts_! I hope you all enjoy! My beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **is going to be away for a few days so I apologize ahead of time for any and all errors! Please read and review! DJT

**Chapter Twenty: A Golfing Revelation**

"Christine, I am not complaining, but why did we have to drive forty miles to go to an amuesment park?"

There was a hint of amuesment to Erik's voice and Christine glanced at him sheepishly. For a moment he simply looked at her, taking everything in. Her slim body was encased in dark brown slacks and a white blouse that showed off every stunning curve of her beautiful frame. She had her hair pulled back away from her face and just a hint of red tinged her cheeks. He knew something was on her mind because their entire ride there had been one of mostly silence. Her hands would continuously fidget and it was almost making Erik nervous. What was running through her mind? Should he ask her? He had a feeling that should he ask he would not get a response. This whole trip was a little bizarre to him but he loved spending any and all time with her. When she had told him what she wanted to do for the evening he had been surprised, but could tell that it was not a flippant request. She genuinely wished to go to this amuesment park, and he could not figure out the reason why.

"Thank you for taking me," she murmured, blushing and looking away. Erik reached out and clasped her chin, bringing her gaze to his face. The night sky blanketed them as they sat in his car, the white of his mask the only completely visible thing between them. She bit her lip and tried to pull away. Erik frowned.

"Are you alright?" he wondered. Christine immediately nodded.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, a little too quickly. For a moment he said nothing, trying to come up with some solution to his woman's weird behavior. _His _woman? Is that how he thought of her now? Was she his girlfriend? He would think so, but had not heard Christine call him anything significant. He had shared her body nightly and she was slowly taking over everything he was. He could not think about anyone else, and he found that he truly did not wish to.

"Come here," he commanded gently. With firm yet reassuring hands he helped her make her way across the seat towards him. She did not protest or say a word, trusting him completely. Without preamble he helped her straddle his lap, pushing his seat back so the steering wheel would not dig into her back. Christine settled her hands on his broad shoulders and Erik had to contain his groan, feeling his body respond to her nearness. She stared at him, silent, knowing that he was the one that had something he wished to say.

"You know you can come to me with anything that's troubling you, don't you?"

Christine stared at him for a moment, sensing that he was upset that she had not said anything to him.

"I am fine, Erik...my mind is just really preoccupied, I'm sorry," she answered, making a move to get off of his lap. Erik's hands settled on her waist, keeping her in place. Her eyes met his in the dark, feeling his aching body beneath her.

"Christine..."

She moaned softly when his mouth gently nuzzled her neck. The hands on his shoulders gripped him just a little harder as his mouth slowly made an exploration over her skin.

"W-we are in a parking lot..." Christine's protest sounded weak even to her own ears. Their car was covered in darkness and no one could see them that was passing by. Erik didn't even seem to hear her, too caught up in what he was doing. She gasped when his teeth bit into the tender flesh of her neck. Heat flooded her from the possesive touch and was only enflamed to greater heights when his tongue tried to soothe the angry red mark he made. It amazed him how responsive she was to his touch...no one he had ever been with had ever craved his touch like she did, and it made him love her all the more to know she wanted him regardless of his mask or what it might hide.

"Hmmmm," Erik groaned agreeably as Christine's mouth found his. He kissed her passionately as his hands roamed from her waist up her back. To his pleasure she reached in between them and her slim hands went to the buttons on her blouse. Erik's hands went to her thighs, his fingers turning white as he desperately pulled her closer against his flamed body. She mewled happily and arched her back-

HONK!

Erik started laughing when the horn blared against Christine's back. She gasped, red staining her cheeks as she leaned forward against Erik. He knew her back had hit the horn and he was pretty sure that someone had heard it. She slapped his chest when he refused to stop laughing, loving the horrified expression on her face.

"I fail to see how this is funny-"

"You are absolutely amazing, did you know that?" he asked, purposely interrupting her.

"How can you be so calm when we just informed the entire amuesment park what we were doing?" she demanded, glaring at him. Erik could only smile at her incredulous tone.

"No one knows, sweetheart, calm down and get back here...I wasn't finished yet..."

Tangling his fingers into her hair he once more captured her mouth. He felt her sigh of surrender against him and felt a small thrill at the knowledge that she couldn't resist him anymore than he could her. His fingers finished undoing the buttons she had failed to get herself. The material gaped open around her lace covered breasts and Erik groaned, pressing his face against the sweet smelling softness of her skin. She slipped her own hands into his shirt, feeling his hot body everywhere she could.

"You are not leaving this car until I have my way with you..."

"Erik," she agreed, kissing him once again. His hands were just managing to make their way to the waistband of her slacks when a loud banging against the window interrupted them.

"Christine!"

"Oh, God!" she gasped, her face paling. Erik turned to look out the window, keeping Christine close to him to preserve her modesty. He growled when he saw Jack Little and a woman standing beside his car. Rolling down the window only partially he barked at the cowboy in front of him.

"Give us a minute!" he snapped. Rolling the window back up he glanced at Christine, who was hurriedly buttoning her shirt back up. Her face had gone from pale to crimson in a matter of moments. Her hands tried to smooth her already wrinkled clothing and she looked close to tears.

"Do not be ashamed, sweetheart," he murmured, not liking the look on her face. He would not have Jack making her feel like touching him was something wrong.

"Ashamed is not the word I was looking for...more like humilated..."

She tried to get off of his lap so she could get out of the car but Erik's lips came crashing down on hers. Her body was incredibly stiff and he did not lessen the pressure of his mouth on hers until he felt her go limp against him. When he finally did pull away her lips were swollen from the force of his own and he smiled in satisfaction.

"You are mine, honey, and I really do not care who knows it. I am honored to have a woman like you with me," he whispered. She managed to smile tentively before opening the car door and slipping from his lap. For a moment Erik did not follow suit. He took several deep breaths, trying to control his raging body. He could kill Jack for interrupting what had promised to be a very entertaining evening. What was the man doing there in the first place? It could not be a coincidence to meet in a park like this that was so far away from Heaven.

When he stepped from the car he had his body somewhat under control. His eyes landed on Jack, knowing his gaze was cold but unable to help it. A very gorgeous woman stood beside him, someone Erik had not seen before. Christine was staring down at the floor, her hands fidgeting nervously. Was this what had caused her to be so preoccupied on the way there? The reason she had seemed so nervous? Had she planned for Jack to be there? Too many damn questions!

"Christine?" he questioned, not wanting to speak to the cowboy.

"Erik, I-"

"Hi! I'm Faith, I have heard so much about the two of you!"

Before either of them could say another word the mysterious woman had hugged Christine and shook Erik's hand. She was beaming at them and Erik could see that the gesture was not fake. However, his features did not soften even with her heartfelt smile and Faith took a step back. The masked man watched with some interest as she moved closer to Jack, obviously seeking shelter from Erik's intense glare. So the cowboy had found a woman? It was about time!

"I...I'm glad you could make it, Jack," Christine said, glancing at Erik almost guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to think that the cowboy had been invited when he had been told nothing. The other man glared at him, already exasperated.

"I was invited," Jack said through clenched teeth. Christine glanced between the two men.

"Erik, can I talk to you?"

"I think you better."

The two made their way away from the other young couple, making sure they were out of earshot. Erik tried his best not to be too angry with the whole situation, but he knew it was more than apparent that he was not happy with Jack's arrival.

"What is he doing here, sweetheart?" he demanded. Christine swallowed and tried to smile at him reassuringly.

"I...I invited him," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked through clipped lips.

"Because the two of us are finally over the arguement we had," she answered.

"Which does not mean that I would want him around me, Christine, you know how we feel about eachother," he said. She nodded.

"I know, that is why he is here."

"What?" he asked.

"When we talked things over he promised me that he would try to be more civil to you if you would do the same," she said.

"I do not want to be civil with someone I do not like and that does not like me," he snapped, finding himself very frustrated.

"Then you do not care for me like I thought you did," she whispered. This caught him completely by surprise. Not care for her? Where had she gotten that idea? It was ridiculous!

"I do care for you-"

"Then do this for me!" she pleaded. He was surprised by the near desperate tone to her voice. With the dim light coming from the parking lot lights he studied her face. This meant a lot to her, him becoming more amiable with her friend.

"Christine-"

"He is like a brother to me, Erik, and I care about you too, I can't stand seeing the way the two of you hate eachother!" she said softly. For a moment the masked man said nothing, realizing where she was coming from. Whether he wanted to admit it or not Jack was a very important person in her life, and he was becoming important to her as well, even if it wasn't as deeply as he wanted. He had told himself that he respected the cowboy when Christine had told him of their past, why could he not show this same respect when faced with the other man? Especially when it meant that it would make Christine happy in the process? He had promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make her happy and as of yet he was not doing a very good job of it. Erik was appalled when he saw several tears cascade down her cheeks.

"No," he murmured, gathering her into his arms. She pressed her face against his neck, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "Don't cry, honey...I'll try...I'll try if that is what you want," he murmured, every sob tearing at his heart.

"Thank you..."

She said it with so much gratitude that Erik hated himself for hurting her. He could tolerate Jack for her, and that was the only reason he was doing it. Because of her. Because she had never asked him to do anything for her and he could do this.

"You are more than welcome, love...now, I do believe we are at this amuesment park to have fun, am I right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, lets have some fun..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Christine watched the way Jack interacted with Faith with some surprise. When she had invited him to come with her and Erik she had known that he had not been too comfortable with the idea. But she had never expected him to bring a date with him! He had not gone on a date since he had lost Meg, and she was very happy to meet this new woman he was showing interest in. Almost immediately she had fallen in love with Faith, she was a very kind, beautiful woman and the two got along amazingly well. Christine could tell that Jack was trying to keep himself emotionally distant from her, but with Faith's positive attitude and infectous smile it was almost impossible for her friend to do anything but have a good time in her presence.

Glancing over at Erik, she could not help but smile. He was trying so hard to be civil to Jack...and it meant everything to her. She knew he was having a hard time with the whole situation, but she could never thank him enough for putting his feelings of animosity to the side. The two had managed to have a conversation, even though it was rather short, but Christine saw that as progress. However, she learned quickly that all good things must come to an end. They had passed a booth that offered prizes for winning the game involved. Faith had shown interest in a certain stuffed animal and Jack had done all that he could to win it for her. Erik had not seemed to like leaving Christine out so he had won her one as well...

"Erik, I really don't think I need anything else, but thank you," she laughed, trying to balance the seven prizes he had managed to win for her in the past half hour. Faith seemed to be having the same problem with her own prizes and the two women glanced at eachother knowingly. It would appear that the two men had an unspoken competition going on, and it would seem no one was safe, especially their women.

"I think I am good, too, why don't we play a game of miniature golf?" Faith suggested, trying to hide her own smile.

"That's a great idea!" Christine agreed. Neither of them noticed the spark that lit in both men's eyes.

"Me and Faith against you and Erik," Jack said. Christine said nothing for a moment. Perhaps it was not a good idea to get the two of them on opposite teams, it could only lead to trouble. Faith seemed to have the same thought, and the two womens eyes met. A knowing smile overcame them both.

"I have a better idea, how about you and Jack are on the same team, Erik?" Christine said. Both women had to contain their laughter when both men tensed. Erik's eyes met hers, as if to say 'what are you doing?'.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Christine," Faith agreed. Both Jack and Erik looked as if they wanted to strangle someone, preferably their women. But Christine was not going to feel guilty about this. This feud between the two of them was ridiculous and she wanted it to end. If it meant putting them both in an uncomfortable situation, so be it.

"That is _NOT _a good idea!" Both men said in unison. This only caused Christine and Faith to start laughing.

"What, are you guys chicken? We promise we'll go easy on you," Christine said, her eyes twinkling. For a moment Erik said nothing, simply stood there looking at her, seeing the obvious mirth decorating her features. Clenching his fist he nodded, which earned him a squeal of delight from Christine and a rather enthusiastic kiss. Three sets of eyes turned to look at Jack, who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Christine, I-"

"Please, Jack?" she whispered. The cowboy let out a strainuous sigh. With one quick jerky motion of his head he agreed. Christine hugged him in gratitude, ignoring Erik's warning growl.

"Now! Lets play some golf!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Do you see that round little white sphere? That is a _ball_! You are supposed to _hit _it!"

Jack clenched his jaw and glared at the masked man at his side.

"I know what a golf ball is," he hissed. Erik raised his only visible brow.

"Really? You had me fooled!"

"Erik..." Christine admonished, laying a hand on his arm. He said nothing to her in response. This game had been going on for almost an hour, and the women were beating them by a long shot.

"You are not contributing to this team, _Slick. _If you want to win you might try getting that 'round little white sphere' into that hole!" Jack growled. Erik glared at the other man, his temper erupting.

"Why don't I tell you where you can put that 'round little white sphere'!?"

"Erik! Jack!"

Both men grumbled something under their breath after hearing Christine's incredulous tone.

"Perhaps if you both just work _together _and support what your _teammate _is doing you might do a better job!" she suggested. Erik found the overwhelming urge to pout. He did not want to play this ridiculous game any longer, and he did not want to work with Jack at all! He was only still playing because he could clearly see that Christine was enjoying herself, even with his and Jack's bickering. Her and Faith seemed to be becoming fast friends and every time her eyes light up he could not help but smile at her. She deserved every happiness life could give her. He loved watching the way she behaved around Faith. They were both having fun playing a game as simple as miniature golf-although he supposed winning against him and Jack also had its benefits.

"You are holding the putter all wrong, no wonder we are losing!" Erik snapped, watching the cowboy handle the golfing club. Christine sighed in surrender. It would seem that this had not been as good of an idea as she had hoped- "Try holding it like this..."

Christine's eyes snapped to the masked man standing near her as he showed Jack the correct way to hold the club. Jack, who had obviously been ready to make a smart remark, fell silent, looking at the other man in surprise. Saying nothing he did as Erik suggested. The ball sailed to its rightful spot and everyone turned to look at Erik in surprise. He shrugged.

"I did not want to be beat by a couple of women," he said, in way of explanation. It went far deeper than that, though. Since the moment he had met Christine she had made him more happy than he could ever remember being. She gave of her time freely to be in his company, she made him feel like the luckiest man in the world when she graced him with a smile. She had gone through so much losing the man she loved, and he knew it had taken much for her to admit that all to him. Yet here he was being a complete jerk simply because he did not like Jack Little. _Christine _liked Jack, cared for him like a brother. Who was he to judge this other man? He knew it meant everything to Christine that he get along with this man, and he realized he loved her so much he could not deny her. This love had come upon him so quickly he had been helpless to defend himself.

She would do the same for him if the positions were switched. So no matter how hard it was for him to swallow, he would be nice to Jack Little.

"You could have told me how to do that in the beginning," the cowboy muttered, though a small grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We would not have been losing so badly if you had."

"Lets just say I had a moment of revelation," he murmured, glancing over at Christine. She gave him a bright smile, her eyes twinkling in joy. That, that right there was what he would die for, the look that told him without a doubt that _he _had made her happy.

"Well, get moving cowboy, we have a lot of work to do before we catch up to these golfing pros!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Christine giggled as Erik pressed her against the side of the car. He growled low in his throat playfully as he kissed along her neck and face. After saying farewell to Jack and Faith she had raced him to his car, only to have him pin her up against it the moment he had the oppertunity.

"I am going to have to get you back for beating me in golf so ruthlessly," he murmured, biting on her earlobe gently. She laughed.

"It is not my fault that you and Jack are lousy golf players," she answered. His eyes bore into hers, full of desire.

"Maybe my talents lie elsewhere," he murmured, his hands running up her sides to the plump fullness of her breasts. She gasped, another smile tugging at her lips.

"You might just have to show me those talents," she whispered.

"I might just have to," Erik agreed. She pushed herself away from him.

"Promises, promises," she threw over her shoulder, flashing him a sultry grin. He growled and made a move to follow her as she made her way around the car. She held up a finger, halting him midstep.

"Wait till we get back to Heaven," she said, her words containing worlds of possibilites. Erik felt his body harden at her soft words. He did not know if he could wait that long!

Both climbed into the car and Erik got them moving. Christine reached across the seat and took his hand in hers. Glancing over at her he could see tears pooling in her eyes. He frowned. Had he done something wrong to get her to switch moods so easily?

"Christine?"

"Thank you so much, Erik," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For what you did with Jack, showing him how to play. That meant the world to me to see you two getting along," she whispered. Erik would not have necessarily called it getting along, but it had not been as tense as many of their other encounters. Guiding her hand to his mouth he kissed the pale flesh lovingly.

"I just want to see you happy," he said. She smiled at him, many emotions swirling in her eyes.

"You do," she promised. That look put him completely over the edge. She was gazing at him as if she had never been happier in her life. As if she were in love with him. He knew it was too much to ask for but he did not want that look to go away. Turning the car he drove it into a secluded spot among some trees on the side of the road.

"I do not know how you do it, but you leave me without a morsel of control," he growled, yanking her across the seat and onto his lap. Christine laughed against his mouth. Did she have any idea that she left him breathless? His hands began tugging at the buttons on her shirt.

"I think it is about time I show you my 'talents'..."


	21. The Real Erik

**A/N: **Just a few things before we get on to the chapter...First, and foremost, a huge thanks to my wonderful friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles. **She is completely amazing and I cannot thank her enough for everything she has done. Secondly, I know many of you are looking forward to the next update of _Dark Prince, _and I will get it all out to you as soon as I can. This is a very important chapter to me and until I am completely satisfied it won't be posted. I hope you all can be patient and thanks for all of your support.

Last but not least, _Lonesome Hearts _is slowly coming to an end. There is only a few more chapters left, and I hope you all enjoy each and every one of them! Thanks, _**DonJuanTriumphs**_.

**Chapter Twenty-One**: **The Real Erik**

Christine smiled in satisfaction as she looked at the apple pie in front of her. She had learned that Erik's favorite pie was apple. When he had dropped her off at the bakery that morning she had decided to make him one and surprise him with it later that evening. She was really looking forward to going over to his house because after their night at the amuesment park they had been unable to see much of each other. Erik's business was still booming and he had been spending a lot of time on the phone taking care of the things he needed to. Then there was also the matter of his house itself. He was trying to finish up all of the remoldeling and that was taking up the time his work didn't.

She had been surprised by how much she missed him. She seen him for about fifteen minutes every morning because he drove her to work but that had been it for the past couple of weeks. It was strange that she had not noticed how much he was a part of her life until he wasn't there. That was why she was determined to stop by his house and bring him the apple pie. He worked much too hard and she wanted to help him relax for a moment. And of course it was an excuse to see him. The bakery was closing in an hour, and she wanted to stop by the grocery store and pick up some ice cream to surprise him with to go along with the pie. Hopefully he was not in the middle of anything because the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt, no matter how much she wanted to see him. His galleries were important to him and she did not want to jeopardize any of that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack came into the gallery, a rather wide smile on his face. That was a look she had not seen on her friend's face for a very long time, and it was a most welcome change. It would seem that things were going well for him, and she had a very good feeling that it had something to do with Faith. The two were not dating, but they had been spending some friendly time together. Something she knew that Jack needed. When she saw them together he seemed more relaxed, more at ease than he usually ever was. And she could not explain how happy she was for him.

"Hot date tonight?" she asked, noticing that he was dressed rather fancy. His black trousers and light blue dress shirt were a change from the jeans and t-shirts he always wore. Once again she was flashed with a toothy grin.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"So you finally got the courage to ask her out?" Christine wondered. He nodded, looking extremely proud of himself. She was proud of him as well. It was a big step for him to be able to ask a woman on a date, and it was the first time he had done so since he had met Meg and asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I'm excited for you, Jack!" she said happily. He smiled and hugged her tightly to him. When he released her a more somber look crossed his features. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just...I don't know," he said, obviously reluctant to speak what was on his mind. Christine was not having any of that. Grabbing him by the hand she brought him over to a booth and sat him down. When he was situated she brought him some coffee and a cookie, knowing it would help calm his nerves.

"What is wrong? You can always talk to me about it," she prompted. He had been making such an effort with Erik lately and she was thankful to him for that. If she could help him in any small way it might be able to show the true extent of her gratitude. Besides that, he had always been there for her.

"Well, you're a woman," he said, starting off nervously. Christine laughed.

"I am oh so glad you noticed," she chuckled. He blushed.

"No...what I mean is, you _understand _women," he began again. She raised a slim brow.

"I understand where women are _coming from_, seeing as I am one," she answered, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well, I am glad you gals understand eachother, because as far as I am concerned I am completely baffled with you females," Jack said. Christine said nothing to the 'you females' statement, deciding that something was really bothering him and he did not realize what he was saying. Of course men didn't understand women, if they did things would be a lot less complicated!

"Just tell me what is on your mind, Jack," she urged gently. He sighed, not able to meet her gaze.

"I...I really like her, Chris," he admitted softly. She had assumed as much but was surprised that he had found the courage to admit such a thing. This Faith was making him act much differently than he ever had, which told Christine much more than Jack probably even realized.

"I'm glad," she informed him. Christine thought that he would be happy about this revelation, that he was happy that he was finally moving on with his life after Meg's tragic death. But he didn't look happy, in fact, he was frowning rather deeply.

"Jack...?"

"There is something wrong," he said. She felt her hopes deflate a little. If he thought there was something wrong that was not a good sign. From what she had seen they were the perfect couple.

"What do you mean?"

"She...I don't know how to explain, she is holding back," he said, his voice showing his true confusion with the situation. Christine frowned.

"'Holding back'?"

"Yeah...I mean, it feels like she isn't ready to give herself the chance of a relationship. I know what that looks like, because I am the same way. But I don't get it. I think she likes me...but then it's like she doesn't!"

Christine felt bad for Jack. She didn't know what was going on with Faith, but apparently something was holding her back from liking Jack completely. The cowboy was already as unsure about the situation as he could be, and this would not help in any way.

"Well, I mean, Carlotta is her best friend...you know she has tried to be with you before. Perhaps Faith doesn't want to hurt her friend's feelings?" she suggested. As if Carlotta had ever had a chance with him! She wasn't good enough, and she never would be. As far as Christine was concerned anyways. Jack immediately shook his head.

"I have seen Carlotta go on a few dates since Faith got here, she isn't strung up over me. It goes deeper than this, I just know it," he said. She wanted to give him the best advice she could, but she did not know Faith and did not know what was going on in her life. There was only one thing she could tell him, and she would just pray that everything would work itself out.

"Whatever is going on, Jack, you need to talk to her about it. She is the only one that knows what she is feeling. If you think she likes you then there is nothing holding you back. You deserve this chance at happiness. Don't be scared anymore, just go to her and ask her to confide in you. The rest will work itself out," she said.

"And if she doesn't want to tell me?"

"Just take everything one step at a time. Perhaps she is just afraid of your reaction. Let her know you will be there for her and everything will be alright."

"When did you become so smart?" he teased, a lightness coming back to his eyes. She smiled and shrugged innocently.

"Just go get her, tiger!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Erik growled in frustrated disgust, slamming the phone down with a resounding bang. Trying to take a deep breath to calm himself, he leaned forward on his desk, his hands coming to rub his temple, a headache already pounding against his skull. He had been on the phone for a few hours and he felt completely drained. He had not gotten much sleep for the past couple of days, trying to finish the house and catch up with the galleries, because he had been neglecting it for far too long. Every part of his body was screaming for sleep, but he still had too much he had to do before he could make his way to bed for the night. Then he would be getting up early in the morning to drive Christine to work.

Christine...Just the thought of her was enough to bring a smile shining through his sour mood. Driving her to work in the morning had been the only way he had been able to see her lately. And he knew this was the one thing causing him so much stress. When he was with her he forgot about all of his responsibilities and he was able to enjoy life. He missed her, more than he was ever willing to admit. He was finding the seperation difficult and though he called himself a fool he had to stop himself numerous times throughout the day to not call her. She was busy at the bakery and he wanted her to do what she loved without being interrupted.

He had wanted to call her several times for the past few nights, but by the time he managed to find the time to do so it was too late. She had to be up early in the morning and waking her up and making her tired for the next day was the last thing he wanted to do. Which left him without many options and a heart aching for her. He knew that his love for her was undeniable. If he could not stand to be without her for a few days he knew he had it bad. And he saw this as a blessing. He was far too lucky to have this woman, and he would never second guess it or take it for granted. Love could be snatched away so easily...and he refused to ever let that happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Christine glanced down at herself as she climbed out of her car. She had opted to wear a short, yellow sundress that just reached her knee, showing off her legs and arms. She wanted Erik to be swept off of his feet by the sight of her and she hoped this dress would do just that. She had left her hair down and had worn little makeup, feeling that she looked better without it. Walking slowly up the drive to Erik's front door she carried the apple pie and a pint of ice cream. He wasn't expecting her and she liked the idea of surprising him. Hopefully he would take it as a welcome surprise... Deciding against knocking, because Erik had told her numerous times to simply come in, she did just that.

The house was quiet. She heard Erik's voice floating from down the hall. Instead of calling out to him she tiptoed down the length of the hallway. It sounded like he was talking business on the phone and she didn't want to interrupt by yelling his name. Her heart was beating rather excitedly in her chest, unable to contain her enthusiasm at the idea of seeing him and being with him after so long. If only he knew how much she wanted him with her for the rest of her life! Just the sound of his voice made her ache for him! Christine loved how commanding and in control he sounded on the phone, a no-nonsense tone to his voice. When he wanted something done, it was done.

Gently easing the door open she slipped inside, a bright smile on her face as he turned in his chair to look at her in surprise. The smile slowly faded, however, when she realized that he was not wearing his mask...

"Oh, my God..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Hearing the door open gently had caught Erik completely by surprise. He swirled around to see Christine standing in the doorway, a brilliant smile adorning her beautiful mouth. He had been so consumed with the conversation he was having on the phone that he had not realized that she had entered the house. He could not deny how happy he was to see her. The phone, however, dropped from suddenly numb fingers and everything he was talking about became forgotten as the color slowly drained from his love's face, and her smile disappeared.

"Oh, my God..."

He realized too late that he was not wearing his mask...

Clumsily his hands went to his face, trying to cover the monstrocity that he was, knowing it was no use. She had seen him. She had seen and he would lose her forever. Unconciously she had taken a few steps back, and he met her gaze, unknowing what to do or say.

"E-Erik?"

Her voice sounded in the otherwise silent room. The sound of his name was full of confusion, as if she could not quite believe that she was looking at him. Erik felt all of his pain at the idea that he was losing her overtake him, and he did not know quite what he was doing.

"Get out, Christine! Out!" he growled. He had to push her way. Had to before she turned from him herself. Her eyes widened in surprise at his angry tone, never having heard him speak to her like that before. It was too much, she looked so scared, so confused...so disgusted. His cry of pain echoed around them as he got up and fled. Seeing the way she was looking at him was more than he could stand. To see the one woman he loved with everything he had look at him like he was a monster...it was a complete nightmare. His feet carried him up to his room, to the solitude he knew all too well.

Only when the door had been slammed shut behind him did he allow the silent tears to fall.

_**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Christine felt herself crumple to the floor, the pie and the ice cream forgotten in her limp hands. Tears had begun to fall and she did not know where they came from. Erik...she was still in a state of complete shock. His face...now she knew what he hid beneath the mask...Christine felt as if her world had fallen in around her. From the moment she had met her masked man he had been her perfect knight in shining armor. Then to walk in on him and see what he hid...well, his face was anything from perfect. For a moment she had been completely confused, unbelieving that she was looking at Erik.

After the initial shock, however, she had seen the pain that had welled in his eyes. She knew that pain was because she had seen what he had been trying to hide. When he had shouted at her she had been in more shock than the sight of his face. Never had he raised his voice at her like that, and she had been scared. She knew he was only reacting to all of the emotions welling up inside of him...but she hadn't expected it.

_Why are you sitting here complaining about the fact that he yelled at you? Go to him, he needs you now!_

Her subconcious told her that if she did not fix things now she would never have a chance at building a relationship with Erik. His face was a part of him, and if she could not accept it then she did not deserve him. _How can I tell myself I love him if I do not show him? _If she loved him like she believed she did then his face wouldn't matter. Images of the night she had told him about Raoul and Meg's deaths flashed through her mind. That night he had been there for her when she had needed someone to be there for so long. He had held her, and slowly the old wounds began to mend. With him she realized that she could move on and be happy.

Since the moment they had met he had always been there for her. She realized that every gesture he had ever given her had showed her how much he cared. But what had she done for him? She loved him, Christine realized it was about time she showed him just how much. Before she lost him forever...

Scrambling to her feet she made her way from the room, hoping that he had not left the house. Praying it wasn't too late, she searched the house, calling his name and getting no answer. Of course he wouldn't answer...he was ashamed...God, she wanted him to know that he was the most wonderful man she had ever met in her life. That she felt far too lucky to have him, and she didn't want to take what they had for granted. However, her hopes began to fall when she could not find him anywhere in the house. She had checked outside and his car was still there...but where had he gone? The only other place she hadn't checked was his bedroom. Without a second thought she ran to his room, knowing that was the only place left that he could be.

To her surprise, and immense relief, his door was open. Taking a deep breath, she knocked...not wanting to surprise him any more tonight. As she expected she received no answer. Only after she called his name several times did she allow herself to go in, knowing he had had time to prepare for her entrance. A small light on the nightstand beside the bed was the only illumination. Almost frantically Christine's eyes searched for some sign of Erik.

When she found him she felt her heart break. He was sitting on the floor in one corner of the room, his back pressed against the wall. He had his legs drawn up against his chest and his head down, his forehead resting against his knees. He had his arms wrapped around his head so she could see nothing but his thick hair.

"Erik...?" she whispered. For a moment there was no response from him.

"Go away, Christine..."

"No."

He seemed surprised by her answer and she saw the way his shoulders visibly tightened. But other than that he did not move or give any other indication that he was even aware that she was in the room. On silent feet she made her way over to him, knowing he did not want to face her but unwilling to let him do anything else. When she reached his side she slowly sat down next to him, close, but not quite touching.

"Erik?"

When he said nothing she felt a bit of uncertainty. Was he not going to try and fix this? Well, if he wouldn't, she would...

"Erik, please, talk to me," she whispered.

"What do you want me to say, Christine? Sorry, I'm a monster?"

"You are _not _a monster," she murmured, meaning it. She didn't want to hear him talk about himself in such a way, especially when it was so far from the truth. He laughed dryly.

"Just go home, Christine...try to forget this ever happened," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"You don't want that any more than I do," Christine answered.

"What I want I can't have, so it is better if you just leave," he said. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles stiffen beneath her fingertips.

"I don't see why you cannot have what you want, Erik," she said. Her resolve had set the moment she had come into this room. She loved him. She hadn't told him that, and she hadn't realized it, but she did. How could she not? He was absolutely wonderful! His face...she refused to let it bother her. He had never judged her and she would never do so to him. She wanted to be there for him just like he had been there for her.

"Don't mock me! I can't stand the idea that you are sitting here now out of pity," he growled, anger beginning to fill his voice.

"I don't pity you. If anything I _admire _you!" she admonished. What was this talk of pity? She didn't like it!

"'Admire'?" he murmured.

"Yes! Erik, you are the most successful man I have ever met! You are intelligent and driven, compassionate and understanding! You are all of these things even with the fact that you felt you had to hide your face from the world!"

"I didn't feel the need to hide my face, Christine. The world made it quite clear that they don't allow demons to walk among them!" he hissed. He had lifted his head, keeping the deformity turned away from her. Before she quite knew what she was doing she felt her hand come up and connect with his face.

"Don't call yourself those things! I will not have any of it!"

For a moment Erik stared at her in complete shock, never believing that his innocent, shy, little Christine would ever raise her hand to him. He could see the tears pooling in her eyes, and how her lower lip trembled. This was all just a little too much. She was sitting right there beside him, even after she had seen his face, and was defending him against himself...He didn't want to feel hope when he knew it was only going to be shattered.

"Why are you here, Christine?" he asked softly. She managed a small smile.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she answered. His eyes were pleading with her, he didn't know how much more he could stand.

"My...my f-face," he said, turning away from her in disgust.

"So you think that if it bothered someone, they would not be able to love you?" she asked. He nodded his head roughly. Christine felt a small smile appearing.

"Then we don't have a problem..."

His eyes snapped back to hers.

"W-what?"

This time she did smile, knowing what she was about to say was going to change everything.

"I _do _love you, and because of that love, your face _doesn't _bother me..."

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Erik stared at her as if he really couldn't believe what she had just said. When he continued to say nothing she reached out and cupped his flawless cheek.

"Erik?" she whispered, her voice wavering, unsure if this was what he wanted. What if he said that he didn't love her? Or that he thought they could never work out together?

"Love?" he questioned. She nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

"You love me?"

She smiled and nodded again.

"I do."

"Even with..." he gestured towards his face. Again a slight nod.

"I don't know about the rest of the world, Erik...but you are everything to _me. _Face and all..."

"But I am deformed..." he said, unable to believe that she was saying all of this to him. She smiled.

"And I can't cook and I talk to myself...none of us are perfect, Erik. I think that is what makes life such an interesting adventure..."

He leaned his face into the palm of her hand, and she felt the silent tears that began to run down his face. Christine, knowing he needed it just as much as she did, pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly against her, willing to fight the world just to make sure he never felt like he didn't belong again.

"You'll never know how much I love you, Christine," he whispered. She felt her heart fill with more joy than she had ever felt in her entire life. He loved her! She felt as if every dream, every wish she had ever hoped for had just come true. But she wanted him to smile, and forget all of the tears he had ever had to shed on account of his face.

"Erik...?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I would really like a kiss right about now," she murmured. He lifted his face so he could meet her gaze. She smiled, reassuring him with the small gesture that this was what she wanted. With hesitant movements he leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to hers. The passion they had for eachother had not diminished, even with the unintentional unmasking of his face. Soon they were both lost in the feel of the other, uncaring about anything else around them. Christine allowed her hands to cup both of his cheeks, the first time she had ever been able to do so since she met him. Her fingertips ran over the uneven contours of his face, committing every dip and hollow to memory. This was Erik, the _real _Erik, and she was even more in love with him than she had been before.

"I...I brought you some apple pie and ice cream," she whispered, when she was finally able to pull her mouth away from his. He shook his head, kissing her once again.

"The apple pie can wait...let me show you how much you mean to me..."


	22. Delightful Breakfast and a Relationship

_**Author's Note: **_This story is slowly coming to an end. My beta and friend, **N.S.L. Jewelles, **is still away, so sorry for any and all mistakes, I tried my best! This chapter is a bit of hot fun between Erik and Christine, and a little bit about Jack! I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Delightful Breakfast and a Relationship**_

Erik moaned softly, pressing kisses along Christine's jaw, his hands roaming over her body, trying to bring her to a feverish state of awareness. His mind was in a state of undeniable shock. Cool air was caressing the mangled side of his face...and even with it exposed Christine was looking up at him with all of the love he had wanted his entire life. She was not repulsed, not disgusted...and she loved him despite his face. _Thank you, God! I shall never take her for granted, and I will show her every day how much I love her. _As his hands slipped under her dress, wanting contact with her warm skin, Christine smiled up at him brilliantly. Her hands once again went to his face, her fingers touching every inch of him, and it amazed him that her skin was not shuddering in revulsion. Never could he doubt her love for him, it was right there for him to see.

Leaning forward with all of the trust in the world, she helped him to remove her lovely sundress. He wanted to touch her everywhere, savor each moment. Her tiny fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them. By the time she had it undone Erik had already removed her bra and panties, exposing her to his gaze completely, as well as removing his trousers. Silence remained between them, no words needing to be spoken. This was a way for both of them to express this newfound love on a deeper, more intimate level.

Soft moans and tiny gasps floated in the air as they once again reacquainted themselves with eachother's bodies, no barriers between them any longer, no secrets. To Erik, Christine looked more beautiful than he remembered, everything about her absolutely beautiful. With care he allowed his hands to roam over her bare flesh, his fingers touching all the places he knew would give her the most pleasure. Without any thoughts of keeping herself reserved, Christine relished his attention on her, melted when he gently suckled at her breasts, causing her body to arch towards him with a burning need for more.

Though her hands continously roamed over his torso, caressing as much of him as she could reach, her fingers kept straying towards his face, her small digits lovingly running over each dip and hallow. This ravaged side of his face was a part of him that she did not know yet, and she wanted it imprinted in her mind like every other detail that made up the man she loved. Somehow, it made him more human, made her realize that he needed her just as much as she needed him. No matter how hard life had been for both of them, they had eachother now, and that was all that mattered, forever.

Erik realized that though he had been rejected for so long due to his face, he could very much get used to the feeling of her touching him there. It had never been into contact with any other human being, and having Christine be the first to do so only made him love her more. Pressing a passionate kiss to her mouth, Erik gently eased her legs apart, his fingers drawing circles against her thighs. Christine moaned against his mouth, her body telling him she wanted him in the way she arched towards him, every part of her quivering in excitement.

Although they wanted to spend as much time as possible touching one another, heightening the others pleasure, neither of them wanted to wait to finally become one. There would be time for foreplay later, right now they both just wanted to be reassured that they had someone who loved them. Erik's lips tenderly caressed hers as he finally joined with the woman he had fallen in love with. She gasped against his mouth, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Their eyes met and neither looked away as they began moving together in an age old rhythm, their bodies knowing exactly what to do.

Erik was ever aware of her pleasure, and he wanted to see her fall apart in his arms. He allowed his hands to find her secret places even as he moved against her with loving purpose. As he heightened her pleasure he watched the emotions that crossed her face. Her eyes were full of the love he had now come to recognize, hand in hand with her desire for him. Christine's hands tangled in his hair, holding on to him for support as her body began spiraling out of control.

"Erik..." she gasped, meeting every one of his thrusts. He groaned, loving the sound of his name on her lips.

"Tell me, Christine," he whispered, caressing her breasts. She did not need to ask what he meant. Smiling up at him even in her passion, she said the words he knew he would never tire of hearing.

"I love you..."

They escaped her parted lips moments before she shattered. Erik watched as she lost herself in her pleasure, never seeing anything more gorgeous in his life. Moments later he followed her into oblivion. He cried out her name before he fell against her, trying his best not to crush her. Christine did not seem to mind his weight, however, she held him close to her as they waited for their breathing to come back to normal. It had been a quick coming together, but their need to be close could not be ignored, and both now knew without a doubt that they were meant to be together. Erik pulled the covers up over them, keeping her close to him. He could feel her smile against the flesh of his neck moments before she fell into a deep sleep.

Erik did not follow her into peaceful slumber, too much had happened in so little time he was still trying to register all of it. Being exposed to Christine and hearing that she loved him all in a matter of moments had been a lot to take in at one time. Surely a night he would never forget. Everything he had ever wanted had come to him in the shape of the woman now in his arms. She accepted his face, and she loved him despite it, way more than he had ever thought he would be given. Finally allowing himself to relax, he buried his face against her hair, pulling her even more tightly against him.

"I love you, Christine..."

"Oh, no!"

The next thing Erik became aware of after falling asleep was Christine darting from the bed hours later. She almost tripped in her haste but quickly recovered, moments later disappearing from the room. Erik wondered if she knew that she had just run from the room completely naked. He laughed when seconds later she bolted back into the room and managed to find his shirt on the floor, pulling it over her head hastily before once again bolting. He had no idea what had gotten her so riled up, and yawning deeply he regretfully got out of bed. Managing to locate his trousers, he sleepily pulled them on. He reached for his mask when he felt his hand fall back to his side. _I do not need to hide any longer. _Smiling, suddenly very happy, he walked to the door, intent on finding Christine. He had not taken but one step into the hall when he heard Christine's cry of dismay.

Without a second thought he began running towards her, praying she was alright. He found her in his office, where she had seen him without his mask the night prior. She looked completely upset, and he wondered what had caused such a look. When she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes he felt his heart clench.

"Christine...?"

"Erik, I am s-so s-sorry!"

"What...?" he trailed off, seeing the melted ice cream that coated his hardwood floor. To top it off their was a crumpled pie sitting next to it.

"I made a complete mess! I think I ruined your floor," she cried. Erik really had no idea why she was so upset. She had just spent the night in his arms, telling him that she loved him without his mask, making love to him as she professed her love...did she think he cared about the stupid floor? Everything that was important to him was currently crying, that was what he cared about.

"Come here, Christine," he murmured tenderly. She looked as if she wanted to protest, but went into his arms without a word. "Do not worry about the floor, my love, I shall fix it, it is nothing I cannot handle."

"I'm sorry," she said again. He was trying so hard to make his house look nice and she was not helping by leaving food on the floor. To make matters worse, she had hoped to present him with the apple pie she had made for him, wanting him to enjoy it. Obviously that would not be happening. She really had no idea why she was so upset, but had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Erik was absolutely wonderful to her all the time, always doing something special for her, and when she had tried it had back fired.

"Is that an apple pie?" he asked, his stomach rumbling against her. She nodded, sniffling.

"I made it for you. I wanted to surprise you," she mumbled.

"Ah..." he said, understanding. That was what had brought Christine to his house tonight so unexpectedly. He had not been expecting her, and that was why she had caught him without his mask. Apparently she was trying to surprise him with a pie she had undoubtedly made. "You are wonderful," he informed her. She looked up at him, frowning.

"No, I'm not! I made you an apple pie and you cannot eat it now, and I ruined your floor!"

"No one has ever made me an apple pie before," he murmured, kissing her softly. It was strange that something so small could make him feel so wonderful. Just the idea that she had made him that pie because she wanted to make him happy was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for him. He had to admit that he was thankful that she had come here as a surprise, they now had his face behind them, and they could hopefully move on.

His stomach growled again, bringing him back to the present situation. Christine giggled.

"Can I make you something to eat?" she wondered, wanting to make up for the pie. Erik knew she was not that great of a cook, but did not want to deflate her newly high spirits.

"I would be honored..."

Almost an hour later found the two of them in the kitchen, a pile of dirty dishes steadily rising in the sink. Christine had tried several times to make him something and had failed miserably each and every time. He noticed that her spirits went down with each badly cooked meal. Erik had not wanted that to happen, their evening had been going too well after making love, he wanted it to continue. Moving up behind Christine, who was slaying over a pan of frying bacon, and another of eggs (he did not know how anyone could mess those up, but Christine had already done so three times), Erik pressed his body against the length of her back. He reached around her on either side, helping her with the food in front of her. When she smiled at him he knew he had approached the situation the right way. Besides that, he loved being this close to her.

Christine taunted him as their very early breakfast sizzled in front of them. She took every oppertunity to rub her backside against his groin, making him needy in a matter of moments. Her teasing glances and soft laughter were small moments that he would treasure always. Just spending time with her in the simplest of situations made him happy, and it was the first time he ever remembered feeling like this.When they finally managed to produce something edible, they piled it onto a plate and set it onto the kitchen table.

When Erik had sat down Christine placed herself on his lap, pretending not to notice his groan of arousal. She made herself comfortable before beginning to eat, munching away at a piece of bacon. Erik took a deep breath before following her lead. This was the first meal he had ever eaten without his mask on, and the fact that Christine _could _eat with him exposed before her was not lost on him. Shifting on his lap, she draped an arm around his shoulders before attempting to feed him some of the bacon strip she had bitten into. He stared at her, not moving for a moment, before taking it into his mouth. Only when he swallowed did she turn and continue eating. The minx was driving him crazy, and they were only making and eating breakfast!

"Erik?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" he asked, enjoying a bit of eggs.

"I love you," she said softly, continuing eating. After having her push her bottom repeatedly against his groin while cooking, sitting on his lap, and feeding him, Erik could not take any more. Hearing her say she loved him was the final straw. Grabbing her around the waist, he heard her gasp when he pushed the food off of the table, the plate shattering against the floor. She began laughing when he placed her on the table, his mouth muffling any of her giggles. He did not know what came over him, but if Christine's laughter turning into moans was anything to go by, she was definately not complaining.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Faith, I wanted you to know--NO!

Can I ask you, Faith--what is wrong with me?

How about, I really like you--"

Jack took a deep, angry breath. His feet carried him up and down the length of his living room, his hands animately moving in front of him as he spoke to himself. He had been going over what he wanted to say to Faith when she reached his house later that evening, and so far was failing with every word that came out of his mouth.

"You are the most wonderful--I have never met anyone--It has been a long time--I feel like we have a lot in common--Since you came to Heaven--ARGHH!" With a groan of complete defeat Jack sat down heavily on his couch. Why did relationships have to be so hard? _Whoa there, cowboy, there is no relationship just yet! Reign in those horses before you get ahead of yourself! _That was the problem! There was _no _relationship, a fact he very much wanted to change. But if Faith was not up for it then what in the world was he supposed to do? Beg?

He did not like how appealing the idea of groveling was and ran a hand down his face angrily. He did not want to mess this up. Faith was the first woman who he had ever been interested in since Meg's death, and he knew now that it was time to move on, no matter how hard it was for him to do so. Everything about Faith captivated him, and he always wanted to know more. When she was around him he felt different, and it had been a long time since he had ever felt like that.

"Great," he muttered, when he heard rain beginning to drizzle outside. They weren't expecting rain. It must be one of those dreaded Spring showers. Could this day get any worse? He knew he needed to talk to Faith about whatever was holding her back from him, but he hated to admit that he was scared to know the answer. What if it was something that kept her away from him? What would he do then? Would he be able to move on from her now when everything was still so new? He did not want them to be over before they had begun, and that was what he feared she was going to tell him.

_"I'm sorry, Jack, you are just not my type..." _He could hear her now, telling him that it wasn't him, it was her, and that he was a great guy, but just not great enough for her. He knew he was being pessimistic to the extreme, but did not think he would be lucky enough to have another shot at love.

"What in the world...?"

He glanced at the clock when his doorbell rang. Faith was not due for another hour, so it could not be her...his thoughts trailed off when he opened the door, Faith standing at his doorstep. He was about to ask her what she was doing there so early, and then he saw that not only was she soaked through from the rain, but she looked as if she had been crying. Forgetting any thought that had come before, Jack took hold of her hand and pulled her inside the house. She collapsed against him, her shoulders shaking as she cried. He pulled her close, not caring that he was becoming wet.

"Faith, what-"

"Carlotta and I got in a fight," she whispered. Jack felt his hand clench.

"That lousy-"

"No, Jack...It is alright," she interrupting, pushing herself closer.

"Why don't you go change out of these wet clothes and then we will talk about this?" he suggested. She nodded and he led her down the hall, towards his bedroom. She stood in the doorway as he rummaged through his closet, finding one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats for her to put on. Jack showed her to the bathroom before making his way back to the living room. For a moment he did not know what to do. He was worried about Faith, he knew that she was good friends with Carlotta, and she must be upset that they had argued. He could not help but feel good that she had come to him when she was in this state, and he wanted to take care of her.

Going to the kitchen he made them both a cup of hot chocolate, finishing it just when Faith made an appearence once more. She looked absolutely adorable in his clothing, but knew that this was not what she wanted to hear. She sat down on the couch and accepted the hot chocolate with a small smile. He sat down beside her and slowly drank from his own mug.

"She likes you..."

Jack turned to look at her, confused.

"What?"

"Carlotta...she-she likes you," Faith whispered, not meeting his eyes. Jack frowned. He had thought that had been the case for quite some time, but had always thought she was just trying to make Christine mad, because a lot of her flirting had gone on when he was dating Meg. But apparently he had been right about her crush.

"So? I don't see the problem," he said. He knew he had told Faith how he felt about Carlotta, so he could not see what was wrong.

"The problem is that I-I like you too!" she murmured, turning her head away. Jack felt his heart clench at her confession. _SHE LIKED HIM! _He felt like jumping up and down on the couch in his excitement, but he knew that Faith was not happy about this and he needed to know why.

"So you two got in an arguement?" he wondered. She seemed surprised that he had not said anything to her statement, but nodded her head.

"Yes...she said that I had no right coming here and catching your interest when I am already seeing someone else. She said it was not fair for her when I knew she liked you. She said I was not a good friend after all..."

She had spoken so quickly Jack took a moment thinking about everything she had just said. So Carlotta-WAIT! His head snapped around to look at her.

"You are seeing someone else?" he demanded, his heart sinking with every passing moment. Faith began crying again. She set her mug down on the coffee table before pulling her legs up to her chest. "Faith?" he asked again. She nodded, pressing her forehead against her knees. Jack felt everything in his body go uncomfortably numb.

"I knew Carlotta was right, so-so I drove back home and I talked to Ethan..."

Jack did not want to know the bastard's name.

Faith, however, was not finished.

"I told him things weren't working out between us...to be completely honest, it had not been working from the beginning. That is why I came to Heaven in the first place, to try and take a break from him. But the more time I spent here, the more I got to know you, I knew that it would never work between Ethan and myself. We had this huge arguement and that was when I drove back here to Heaven and told Carlotta what I had done-and that only made things worse. She...she made me sound like some kind of a whore-who went from man to man like it was a game..."

"You are _not _a whore," he said angrily, wishing he could pummel Carlotta.

"But she has liked you for so long...I should not take you from her..."

Leaning forward, he gently grasped her chin in his hand.

"Don't say that," he whispered. She met his gaze uncertainly.

"Why...?"

"Because, sweetheart, you are not taking me from anyone. Carlotta has known for quite some time that I do not harbor any tender feelings for her. She dates other people all the time, so I know she is not strung up on me. _She _is the one who is not a good friend. She should not tell you all these things just because she has a small crush on me, she should be happy for you...besides, I have grown some rather strong feelings for _you_..."

"Me?" she whispered, in obvious disbelief. He laughed.

"Yes, you, honey. I have not been spending all my time thinking about Carlotta, or going anywhere with her. I love spending time with you, Faith, and I really care about you. I thought I made it clear how I felt about your dearest friend. I don't want her, I want you..."

When she began to cry again Jack feared that he had said something wrong, but he realized quickly that these were tears of happiness.

"Oh, Jack! I want you, too!"

Before he had time to thank the heavens for this gift, Faith had launched herself at him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. It was quite some time before either of them came back to reality...


	23. A Birthday Question

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Birthday Question**_

Erik was pacing.

His heart was beating fast and his head was pounding. He took off his mask to try and wipe some of the sweat off of his face. When he was through his hands went back to fidgeting with eachother. A million questions were racing through his head, billions of possibilities presenting themselves to him. He felt a tingling in his left arm that had him praying he was not about to have a heart attack.

Christine was coming over for dinner tonight!

Normally excitement would be running through him, but tonight it was pure nervousness. He had a question to ask her, and he prayed that her answer was in the affirmative. If she did say yes, then he had another surprise and question to ask her. Their relationship had been flourishing and every day he fell a little more in love with her. Erik was completely convinced that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It had been almost two months since she had first seen him without his mask on, and he felt like they had made leaps and bounds since then, growing closer together each passing day.

Erik chuckled when he remembered Mrs. Landress. He now had no doubt that she had been trying to get he and Christine together since the moment he had come into Heaven. Now that they were together she had turned her sights on Jack and Faith, and was trying her hardest to make sure they worked out, knowing how hard it was for Jack to be in a relationship after Meg's death. He had to thank the woman, because without her he and Christine might not have seen what was right before their eyes. Well, he would have, but she pushed them in the right direction.

If Erik's nerves had not already been frazzled with his occupied mind and making sure everything was ready for Christine, it was also her birthday, so tonight had to be extra special. She had told him that the only thing she wanted for her birthday was to spend time with him at his house, but Erik was not going to let that be all. He loved her so tonight had to be special.

Sighing, he went to go check on dinner and his present so he could hopefully distract himself from his own nervousness.

_**xxxx**_

Christine glanced at herself one last time in her makeup mirror before heading towards Erik's door. She loved the fact that she was spending her birthday with him, and knew tonight was going to be a memory she was going to treasure always. Earlier that day Mrs. Landress and Jack had been waiting for her at the bakery when she had arrived for work that morning, each carrying a present and a beaming smile. The bakery had been closed for the first two hours so she could spend time with two people she considered family.

All day she had been thinking about Erik and the night before her. Spending time with him always made her happy, and it meant much to her that it was on this special occassion. She carried a bottle of champagne with her and hoped that she could spend the rest of the night in his arms, talking and making love. After knocking on the door she waited quite awhile for Erik to come and open it. For a moment while she waited she allowed her eyes to roam over the house in front of her. She had slowly come to love this house, and the man in it, and knew she wanted him and it to be a part of her life.

"Hello sweetheart..."

Christine felt her heart swell when the door opened and Erik stood before her. She knew she was smiling radiantly, he just made her that happy. Without hesitation she threw herself into his arms. He laughed softly and kissed her, telling her with barely bridled passion that he was just as happy to see her.

"Happy birthday, love," he murmured, producing a flower from behind his back. Christine gasped before smiling even more.

"Thank you," she whispered. Erik shook his head.

"Don't thank me just yet, the night is still young..."

She shivered, wondering what his words were promising. Whatever it was, she knew it was going to be a night to remember.

"Oh, Erik...!"

How had she been so lucky to find this man? At the bakery women had often come in and she had overheard conversations concerning men and how unthoughtful they were. According to most women she had heard or even spoken to at times, men were not sensitive and hardly ever came up with anything special unless it meant that they were getting something afterwards. Too bad none of those women have never met a man like Erik. The dining room was alight with candles, illuminating the dinner he had made for her birthday. Rose petals littered the floor and table, and it reminded her of the first date they had had in his home what felt like ages ago. Everything he ever did seemed to be with the intent to please her, and she could not help the tears that came to her eyes, wishing that she could stay frozen in this moment forever.

"Do not cry, little one," he said softly, touched that she seemed so moved by such a simple gesture.

"How can I not? You are so wonderful!" She almost made it sound like a bad thing but her eyes were full of love. "You did not have to do all of this," she informed him as he escorted her to her chair. He simply smiled.

"Seeing you look at me like that makes it all worth it."

"Come here," she murmured. Her hand grabbed his when he made a move away from her chair, and before he could say or do anything she had captured his mouth in a kiss that curled both of their toes. Erik deepened the contact she intiated, needing no encouragement. When it came to her, he was always full of passion and desire, every moment wanting nothing more than to touch her, be with her. When he pulled away, Christine licked her lips, smiling at him, a flush of desire staining her cheeks. "This has to be the best birthday..."

"It is only just beginning, my love," he murmured, grinning. She watched him walk to the kitchen, a smile seemingly plastered on her face permanetly. Life, she knew, was far too short, and she refused to waste one minute. Christine promised herself, and Erik, that she would spend every day loving him, and she would not go back on her word. Life and love were just far too precious.

"Dinner is served."

Erik came back into the room carrying two plates. She smiled when she saw fried chicken and mashed potatoes on her plate. How had he known that it was her favorite meal? She had never told him!

"I asked Mrs. Landress," he said, obviously seeing her question in her eyes.

"It looks wonderful," she said honestly.

"_You _look wonderful," he replied. She glanced at him, meeting his gaze. For a moment time stood still, both lost in the sight of eachother. Christine allowed herself the pleasure of simply looking at him, her eyes taking in their fill. As always he was the most handsome man in the world, to her, and no matter what, he would always be her knight in shining armor. She gestured for him to lean towards her, and when he did she gently removed his mask, ignoring the way his entire body tensed and he swallowed.

"Christine, lets not-"

"Please, Erik? You do not need to wear that in front of me," she insisted. Erik shook his head, wanting nothing more than to cover himself up.

"I do not want to ruin your birthday by making you uncomfortable with the horrible sight," he whispered. Christine crossed her arms over her chest, frowning deeply.

"Why do you say such a thing? This is my birthday and you are the man I love, your face does not bother me, Erik, I thought we already talked about this," she said. He sighed.

"We did...I'm just-I am still not used to going anywhere without it, and sometimes it is still hard for me to come to terms with the fact that you accept me as I am," he said. Christine knew this was her fault. Two months had come and gone since she had first seen him without his mask, and though they had gotten passed it, she knew that he was still uncomfortable with the situation, and she never really pushed him. Christine usually said nothing when he kept it on all of the time because she feared making him uncomfortable, and felt it was his right to wear it or not, seeing as he had done so for his entire life. But it looked like to her that he still saw himself as some kind of a creature, or at least half a man, and she would not have any of that nonsense.

"What do you think runs through my mind when I see you unmasked, Erik? Do you truly think I am disgusted?" she asked softly, hurt that he would have so little trust in her. He immediately shook his head.

"It is not that, sweetheart, but sometimes I am so disgusted with myself-"

Christine stopped him from saying another word when she went to him and kissed him, cupping his face in both of her hands. With no other intention than to ravage him and make him forget all the silly notions in his head she allowed her tongue to duel for supremacy. Settling herself onto his lap, Christine took great pleasure in the sound of his moan of surrender, and the way he began to kiss her back just as passionately. His hands settled lightly on her waist, aching to pull her closer but managing to control himself. Erik truly did not know what had come over him when she had removed his mask, but a lifetime of telling himself that he needed to wear it in order to be accepted even slightly had made him react negatively. He should know now that Christine was the love of his life, and by some grace of God she loved him completely. He would push any and all of his insecurities aside and be the man she seemed to see in him.

Christine pulled away. Her eyes were full of love and adoration as she gazed at him, a smile curving her lips. He managed his own grin, and felt as if his heart would burst from his chest when she pressed a kiss to the mangled side of his face. Even when her lips left contact with the distorted flesh her smile never wavered, and that helped cease his doubts more than anything else.

"Now, I am hungry, and I do believe our dinner is getting cold!"

Erik loved the fact that she did not remove herself from his lap, only made herself more comfortable. Without another word she began to eat, feeding him bites here and there and seemingly enjoying his company. To her, nothing was better than a night alone with the man she loved, being close to him any way she could. Dinner proved to be delcious and she enjoyed it immensily. Erik, it seemed, was not done with his surprises, and after clearing the table he brought out a strawberry cheesecake for desert.

"Hmmmm..." Christine moaned agreeably as the moist cake seemed to melt on her mouth. Erik felt his body react to the sound, watching as her eyes closed in rapture at the exquisite taste. Immediately he went into melt down mode, all of his blood rushing to a part of him that was suddenly demanding her touch.

"My God, sweetheart, you are absolutely sinful!"

Christine glanced at him, frowing.

"What?"

"How can you make me want you just from eating a cake?!?"

She grinned, shrugging a dainty shoulder.

"It's a gift."

"Minx," he growled, grabbing her and kissing her soundly. She tasted like the desert she enjoyed so much. Shifting her on his lap, he made sure that she was aware of what she did to him, and her breathy sigh against his mouth filled his ears with roaring passion. What seemed like ages later he managed to bring himself under some semblance of control. "Come, Christine, this is not a part of your birthday party," he said. She groaned, rubbing herself against his aching arousal.

"It should be..."

Erik had to grab her hands when she reached for his belt, trying to undo it.

"Later, sweetheart," he promised. Christine pouted but he soon kissed it away. "I still have to give you your present."

"Present!?" Christine could not hide her excitement. He had gotten her a present? "Erik, you did not-"

"Shh, I wanted to, and I did," he interrupted. She smiled and nodded, now growing extremely anxious to see what he had gotten for her.

"Now sit here and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to, alright?"

Christine nodded.

Only when she had done as he asked did Erik disappear. Christine tried everything in her power to keep herself from fidgeting, and she was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat, wondering what he had gotten for her. Some strange noises were coming from somewhere in the house and her curiousity only grew with each passing moment. What felt like ages later Erik could be heard re-entering the room. Christine was about to ask him if she could open her eyes when something that was squirming quite a bit was plopped onto her lap. She gasped and her eyes flew open, coming to land on the sight of the little puppy now bouncing around in her lap. It had to be the most adorable thing she had ever seen! It looked like a giant snowball with two black eyes staring up at her.

"Oh, Erik!" Christine gasped, laughing when the puppy jumped up and licked her chin.

"You like him?" Erik asked, watching the happiness spread over his love's features. He had not known what to get her at first, because he knew that to Christine the simplest of things meant the most. Then he had thought about all of the animals she had at home, and what he wanted to ask her tonight. By getting her this puppy he was starting a new family of sorts with her, and that was what he wanted.

"Like him? I love him!" Christine exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Erik said.

"What is his name?" she wondered. Erik could not hide his smile.

"Duck."

"Duck?" Christine said, laughing. Her masked man nodded.

"Yes, you have a dog named Cow, so I thought it would be appropriate to name this little guy Duck," he said, as if that explained everything.

"I am going to have a whole farm," she laughed. He just kept smiling. Every time he could make her smile was a good day in his book. Christine set Duck down and opened her arms, beckoning him to her. Erik went willingly. She gave him a sound kiss, telling him without words that she very much appreciated the gift he had given her.

"Thank you," she murmured against his mouth. He smiled.

"I am glad you like him," he said.

"I do," she agreed, kissing him again. Tonight it seemed like she could just not keep her hands off of him. Before Erik could say anything to the contrary her little hands had slipped most of the buttons of his shirt undone and had it off of him and onto the floor. Christine moaned agreeably when she found that he was not wearing an undershirt. Her fingers caressed the warm flesh of his chest, her lips following the same trail. Erik's own hands tangled in her hair, bringing her head away from his chest so he could kiss her, his entire body now extremely hot with want.

""Lets go upstairs," she urged him, kissing him and then trailing a path down his neck. Erik had to swallow. Everything in him wanted to do what she had just asked. But he had spent quite awhile trying to come up with this night so it was absolutely perfect. He was going to make love to her before the night was through, but there were still things that needed to be done.

"Later, sweetheart, I promise," he said, pushing her at arms length. Christine could not hide her frown. Was he not burning for her the same way she burned for him? She knew he did. It was all clear for her to see in his eyes, but she could not figure out why he was not acting on his arousal. His hand came up, his finger caressing her lip.

"Don't frown so, little one!" he laughed, only making her frown turn into a cute little pout. "There are a few things I need to talk to you about."

Christine could not help it when she became slightly nervous. What did he have to talk to her about that it could not wait until after they made love? Was it serious? Something she needed to worry about? Her heart began pounding, praying that this wonderful night was not going to come to a short end. Erik took her hand and led her into the living room, sitting them both down on the couch. Duck was not going to be ignored and the little furball came running into the room behind them, jumping onto Christine's lap. She smiled down at the canine and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. She loved the little guy already, and was thankful that Erik seemed to accept her animal loving side when other people seemed to be overwhelmed.

"Christine..."

Her masked man trailed off, obviously not quite sure what it was he wanted to say. Christine sat in silence, waiting for him to put his jumpled thoughts together, her hand absently rubbing Duck.

"You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" Erik finally asked. She smiled and shrugged playfully.

"I think I have a good idea," she answered. He smiled.

"Yes, well, I have been thinking about this for quite a long time, and I was wondering if you would ever consider-"

He broke off. For a moment it looked to Christine like he was second guessing himself, and she could sense a hint of fear. What in the world was he going to ask her.

"I know my galleries are not in Heaven, and I have another home I can go back to, but I want to stay here in Heaven."

That was the best news she had ever heard! A part of her had always worried that Heaven would only be a small portion of his life, most of it being in the city, where he was from. But it would seem that she was not losing the man of her life, she was gaining time with him.

"You have made me realize what is important," he continued.

"Which is...?" Christine prompted.

"You...I have never really had a family before, and the more I spend time with you the more I realize that I want one of my own," Erik said. Christine found herself holding her breath, praying he was saying that he wanted to be with her and make a family with her. "I know it is too much to hope for right now, it is not like I can have a family over night. But I want the family I do have to be with you, and I was wondering if you would ever consider moving in with me?"

"Move in with you?" she repeated. He nodded, looking away in obvious hesitation. She glanced down at Duck. She realized it was a small gesture to show that he wanted to build a family with her, and this was the first logical step in their current relationship.

"I understand if you don't-"

"You would be able to handle all of my animals and my early hours?" she asked. He met her gaze again.

"Of course. I know how much they all mean to you. They would be a part of our slowly growing family," he said. "And as for your early hours, it doesn't bother me. I will probably be too exhausted to hear you in the morning from our nights of endless passion."

Christine laughed softly.

"And you know I can't cook..."

"No, you can't, but you can bake, I will do the cooking," he promised. For several moments Christine was lost in her own thoughts. Erik contented himself with simply looking at her. As always she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew for Christine, because of her past, that moving in with him was quite a step. But he wanted to spend every minute with her. He wanted to wake up beside her every morning, and go to bed with her every night so she was the first and last thing he saw every day. "I'll do anything to make you happy, Christine."

She smiled at him.

"I know that..."

"So...?"

Christine swallowed.

"I love you, Erik, and I think this would be wonderful for us," she said truthfully. For a moment he feared that she was going to continue with a sentence that started with 'but', but she just smiled very softly. "Yes, I would very much like to move in with you. I have learned that life is far too short, and you might never be given a second chance. I realize that if I never take any risks life will not be worth living. And you make life worth living," she said.

Erik pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you...roomy," he whispered.

They both laughed, both deciding that their passion could no longer wait now that the question had been asked and answered.


End file.
